Les léviathans
by Ithyl
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si les léviathans avaient réussi à prendre possession de la Terre? Les frères Winchester et Torchwood sont seuls contre cette menace, mais où peut bien être le Docteur? UNIT? les anges? et Dieu? Ce récit est un AU qui se passe dans un monde apocalyptique.
1. La fuite

**Les léviathans**

_Sommaire: Il s'agit d'un AU autant pour supernatural que pour Doctor Who. L'histoire se déroule dans un monde apocalyptique dans lequel les léviathans ont réussi à prendre possession de la Terre. Donc saison 6-7 pour supernatural et 5-6 pour Doctor who, il y a également Torchwood après le jour du miracle (surtout pour Jack). J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a un certain temps, mais ne l'avais pas publiée la trouvant trop longue, elle a 18 chapitres d'environ dix pages, vous êtes prévenus. Les personnages peuvent vous sembler un peu ooc, mais il s'agit d'un contexte apocalyptique._

_Warning: Du slash bien sûr, mais pas de lemon comme tel, pas de Destiel (il y en a tellement sur le site, je laisse ça à d'autres comme à stonewhiteclown lol) mais des sous-entendus évidents!_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de DW, TW et SPN ne m'appartiennent pas._

Chapitre 1-La fuite

L'eau montait de plus en plus, le refuge était une ruine. Ils avaient passé trois mois dans cette station de métro abandonnée, maintenant ils devaient trouver un autre endroit, ce qui voulait dire des pertes humaines.

-Plus vite plus vite ! Hurla Dean Winchester au groupe de réfugiés dont il avait la protection. Sam les aidait à avancer alors que Dean couvrait leur fuite. Les gens âgés et les enfants avaient de la difficulté à suivre, mais Dean tenait à ce que tout le monde survive, ils avaient suffisamment perdu. Ils se rendirent à la vieille camionnette et y montèrent tous, Sam et Dean surveillaient armés, les rues n'étaient pas sécuritaires et étaient souvent encombrées de débris de toutes sortes. Ils avaient modifié le véhicule le transformant presque en char d'assaut. L'humanité avait disparue, ne restait que les léviathans et leur bétail humain et des groupuscules de résistance qui souvent finissaient par se battre entre eux pour de la nourriture, de l'essence et des armes. Ici dans ces contrées devenues sauvages les groupes de résistance était une menace autant que les léviathans. Les Winchester avaient plusieurs planques, les planques de Bobby construites pour les chasseurs, mais à part eux, il ne restait guère de chasseurs. L'avantages des planques était que la majorité de l'habitat était sous terre et il y avait toujours des réserves d'eau et de nourriture. Le danger était le trajet pour s'y rendre. Ils se heurtèrent à une première patrouille de léviathans, c'était toujours le problème avec les routes dégagées, les léviathans les utilisaient. Les enfants et les plus faibles demeurèrent à l'intérieur et ceux qui pouvaient se défendre se joignirent aux frères pour tuer ces créatures. Avec le temps les Winchester avaient perfectionné leurs armes pour les combattre, mais cela ne les aidait en rien à sauver le monde, il était déjà trop tard pour ça. Dean était devenu amer et quotidiennement frustré ce qui attristait Sam qui avait gardé un certain équilibre mental malgré les circonstances. Dean était enragé, enragé contre les anges qui n'avaient su les protéger, enragé contre Dieu qui les avaient abandonnés. Chaque conflit était prétexte à une bagarre que Sam devait tempérer s'ils voulaient survivre, mais parfois c'était difficile, lui aussi ressentait cette frustration et ce désespoir. Ils trouvèrent un abris loin de la route dans un bois pour la journée, les léviathans chassaient de jour, la nuit était plus sécuritaire malgré les meutes de chiens errants affamés et agressifs. Ils montaient la garde chacun leur tour, le premier quart c'était Dean et Isaac le deuxième ce sera Sam et Jacob suivi de Martin et Jason.

Sam était anxieux chaque fois qu'il se couchait se demandant s'il allait avoir d'autres visions. Gabriel lui envoyait des messages dans ses rêves, des conseils, des trucs. Au début Dean n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler, mais avec le temps Sam avait réussi à le convaincre de l'écouter. Gabriel ne leur voulait pas de mal, au contraire il voulait les aider, mais il était limité. Sam avait appris que les anges survivants étaient enfermés dans une dimension parallèle et ne pouvaient intervenir, mais Gabriel, étant archange, arrivait à traverser les barrières, juste assez pour communiquer avec Sam à travers ses rêves. Tout deux avaient vu Gabriel mourir et ignoraient comment il était revenu, apparemment Dieu l'avait ramené comme il avait fait avec Castiel. Pour ce dernier, Gabriel n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, pas emprisonné avec eux de toute évidence. Ce soir-là il reçu l'image d'un homme en haillons venu discrètement leur voler de la nourriture et vit Dean lui tirer dessus. Gabriel lui envoya un message simple : _Ne laisse pas cet homme mourir, pour rien au monde, je vais vous_ _aider. _Sam se réveilla en sursaut et accourut vers son frère à l'extérieur du campement, il vit l'homme de sa vision qui s'avançait péniblement vers le réchaud où cuisait un ragoût de boulettes en conserve pour les gardes.

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! Lui cria Dean, l'étranger n'obéit pas pousser par la faim. Dean tira et Sam ne réussit qu'à faire dévier le tir, l'homme reçu la balle dans une jambe et malgré la douleur continuait à ramper vers la nourriture. Ce genre de scène était habituelle dans ce nouveau monde, mais Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Samy.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de le tuer.

-C'est un voleur.

-Il n'était pas une menace, qu'est-ce qui te prend Dean ? Nous étions sensé tuer uniquement ceux qui représentaient une menace. Cet homme est juste affamé.

Sam se dirigea vers l'étranger qui avait réussi à prendre la nourriture directement sur le réchaud même s'il se brûlait les doigts et même si sa jambe saignait abondamment. Sam lui fit un garrot.

-Nous sommes tous affamés et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire de la charité Samy.

-Dans ce cas à quoi bon survivre si on ne peut même pas aider notre prochain ? Allons nous en tout les deux et laissons les tous mourir !

Dean se tût un moment mécontent, mais Sam savait qu'il avait raison et Dean allait beaucoup trop loin, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'arrêter parfois. Sam savait que c'était son rôle, car Dean n'écoutera personne d'autre.

-Nous ne pouvons nourrir tout le monde, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça et nous sommes seize.

-Nous serons maintenant dix-sept. Il a l'air seul et aucun humain ne peut espérer vivre seul dans ce monde hostile. On doit le prendre avec nous Dean.

L'aîné des Winchester finit par obtempérer et le traîna à l'intérieur du campement, Sam se chargea de lui fabriquer un meilleur pansement aidé de William, leur seul médecin. Will avait 83 ans et était retraité depuis 20 ans, mais c'était le seul médecin qu'ils avaient. Sam le laissa aux bons soins du médecin et retourna voir son frère.

-Gabriel veut absolument qu'on l'aide.

-Pourquoi lui plus que les autres ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il nous aiderait à le sauver.

Dean termina son quart de garde et Sam commença le sien, il ne se passa pas grand chose à l'exception de quelques chiens errants qui avaient flairé la nourriture. Lorsqu'il termina son tour de garde, il s'informa de l'état du nouvel arrivant, il n'allait pas très bien et Will ignorait s'il allait passer la nuit, ce n'était pas tellement la blessure à sa jambe qui avait d'ailleurs arrêtée de saigner, mais l'homme les avait trouvé trop tard, il mourait déjà de faim. Sam s'assit à ses côtés et essaya de le faire manger même si Will lui disait que c'était inutile, les éléments nutritifs ne se rendront pas assez loin dans son corps pour le sauver, ses heures étaient comptées et selon les estimations du médecin certains de ses organes étaient probablement déjà morts. Sam resta tout de même à ses côtés, s'il pouvait lui éviter de mourir seul dans un fossé comme un chien c'était déjà ça et Gabriel avait dit qu'il l'aiderait.

-Accroche-toi. Lui dit-il en lui tenant la main, l'homme le fixa de son regard extrêmement lucide. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ces yeux-là, une grande sagesse, une intelligence hors du commun et beaucoup de chagrin et de regrets. Au petit matin il mourut et Sam en fut bouleversé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il accompagnait un de leur camarade jusqu'à la mort, il en avait tenu des mains glacées et entendu des paroles d'adieu, mais chaque fois ça faisait aussi mal et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, c'était particulièrement difficile avec cet étranger.

-Viens Samy, on va le brûler, je ne voudrais pas que ces sales chiens errants en fasse leur repas. Lui dit Dean compatissant.

-Gabriel m'avait dit...

-Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu confiance en les anges.

Ils amenèrent l'étranger loin du campement et Dean l'aspergea d'essence.

-Attends. Dit soudain Sam.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde.

Dean remarqua la lueur blanchâtre qui entourait le corps de l'étranger.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je crois que cette fois les anges ne nous ont pas menti. Dit Sam. L'étranger revient à la vie dans un souffle et se leva péniblement toujours illuminé. Il hurla à présent noyé dans cette lumière et tomba de nouveau sur le sol. Les Winchester accoururent et vérifièrent ses signes vitaux.

-Il est vivant. S'exclama Dean surpris.

-Oui, Gabriel l'a ramené.

-Avec tous les gens qu'on a perdu, pourquoi celui-là plus que les autres ? Dit tristement Dean.

-Je n'en sais rien, Gabriel m'a bien fait comprendre que cet homme était très important, mais il ne m'a pas révélé pourquoi.

-Ramenons le alors.

-Et donnons lui à manger, il est sûrement très affamé.

William ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait être encore vivant et les frères feignirent l'ignorance, pas question de révéler à quiconque l'existence des anges. Sam l'aida à manger et à boire un peu d'eau tandis que tout le groupe partageait leur premier repas de la journée. Dean observait son frère surpris de l'attention qu'il portait à cet étranger venu de nulle part. Sam a toujours porté attention aux membres de leur petit groupe, mais avec cet homme-là c'était particulier. Était-il sur le point de changer d'équipe ? Vu le peu de filles parmi eux, certains l'avaient fait, ils étaient 17 en tout, trois en bas de 18 ans dont deux en bas de 12 ans. cinq femmes adultes, quatre encore en âge de se reproduire, il n'avait rien contre cette dame âgée qu'il adorait, mais pour repeupler une planète... Chez ces quatre femmes, une était lesbienne une autre était enceinte. En excluant les mineurs, ils étaient neuf hommes pour cinq femmes, ou plutôt quatre, Sally ne couchera jamais avec un mec à moins d'être forcée et ce comportement ne sera pas toléré dans leur groupe. Dean s'était occupé d'en exclure jadis, ce genre de mec ou ceux au comportement trop violent. De même que celui qui s'intéressait un peu trop à la petite Julia 8 ans, il a eu...un accident .

Après le repas, ils levèrent le camp évitant les rues principales durant la journée, mais en contre partie ils devaient régulièrement s'arrêter pour dégager la voie juste assez pour laisser passer la camionnette. Ils firent une autre halte avant la tombée de la nuit et mangèrent un deuxième repas puis poursuivirent leur chemin dans la nuit froide de novembre, la planque était à environ trois jours de voiture. Au milieu de la nuit ils furent attaqués par un groupe de résistance qui ne voulait pas négocier. Souvent ils arrivaient à un consensus en faisant du troc, mais ceux-là ne voulaient rien entendre. La seule chose qu'ils étaient prêt à négocier était leur laisser la vie sauve en échange des femmes du groupe, ce fut donc une guerre et leur escarmouche attira un groupe de léviathans qui s'en mêla et se servi allègrement dans les deux camps. Les Winchester essayèrent de sauver les leurs fait prisonniers, mais l'autre camp les attaquait toujours, Isaac prit l'initiative de les abandonner à leur triste sort et fuir. Aucun des deux frères n'approuvait son choix, mais Isaac avait toujours priorisé la sécurité de l'ensemble du groupe plutôt que la vie de quelques individus. Tout le groupe lui en voulait toujours, mais une fois le choc passé Dean était le premier à se ranger de son côté suivi par d'autres, pas tous évidemment, mais par la plupart. Ils ont fuit laissant les léviathans s'occuper de l'autre camp, ils avaient perdu deux membres Evan et Sara. Un silence de mort planait dans l'habitacle de la camionnette, plus personne n'avait assez de larmes pour pleurer, encore une fois. Il y avait également de nouveaux blessés, Jason, Sally et Martin. Ils roulèrent sans s'arrêter Dean balayait les environs à la recherche d'éventuelles nouvelles menaces, parfois une larmes solitaire lui brouillait la vue, mais filait avec le vent. Il perdait espoir se demandant pourquoi il se battait à la fin, ils ne pouvaient pas gagner et ce serait tellement plus facile d'abandonner. La nuit était calme et le jour naissant ne leur apporta aucune joie, Martin n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Gabriel qui ne fit rien pour leur ami. Le fameux étranger était toujours trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit à part dormir, pour Dean il n'était qu'un fardeau supplémentaire contrairement à Martin. Ils firent une halte pour manger, se dégourdir les jambes et brûler le corps de Martin, la température était particulièrement clémente, mais personne ne s'en réjouissait, tous avaient hâte d'être en sécurité. L'ami de Sam était éveillé temporairement et partagea le repas avec eux, il n'avait toujours rien dit et était visiblement encore très mal en point, mais Dean s'en fichait, il s'avança vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Martin nous a aidé à survivre, il défendait ce groupe, cherchait à améliorer notre sort, il a conçu ce véhicule presque à lui seul maintenant il est mort. Et toi ? Que peux-tu faire pour nous ? En ce moment tu n'es qu'un fardeau supplémentaire alors dépêche-toi de guérir si tu espères rester parmi nous. Je ne voulais pas de toi, mais mon petit frère en a décidé autrement, tu as intérêt à être utile.

L'homme le regardait intensément, ne perdant rien de ce que Dean lui disait, son corps était très affaibli, mais son esprit était vif même s'il ne disait pas un seul mot. Dean le laissa espérant qu'il avait bien compris. Il ne se passa rien durant la journée ne restait plus que 24 heures, mais beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer à l'intérieur de 24 heures.

Ils arrivèrent à la planque, un vieil entrepôt abandonné et il y avait énormément de travail à faire pour le rendre habitable, il y avait bien des WC et une cuisinette, mais l'endroit n'était pas conçu pour recevoir plus de trois ou quatre personnes. Dans le sous-sol il y avait une cache avec de nombreuses armes et un tunnel de secours. Il y avait de l'eau courante, mais plus d'électricité, la génératrice au sous-sol semblait en piètre état, mais ils avaient du combustible, du bois et un poêle pour chauffer l'endroit. Ils fabriquèrent une clinique improvisée pour les blessés et chacun se trouva un endroit calme pour installer leur sac de couchage. Il y avait bien quelques lits de camp qu'ils avaient récupérés dans leur fuite, mais ils les gardaient pour la clinique. Dean fut outré de voir Sam donner le sac de couchage de Martin à l'étranger, mais il avala sa colère, il fallait bien lui trouver un endroit où dormir puisque maintenant il faisait partie du groupe. Ce soir les deux frères firent leur tour de garde en même temps, ils surveillaient les accès, Dean avait trouvé des cadenas pour verrouiller les portes même s'ils ne résisteraient sûrement pas aux léviathans. Sam surveillait occasionnellement le feu.

Demain on pourrait partir à la recherche d'isolants et en mettre entre deux murs de tôle, il y a un tas de tôle inutile dans la cour arrière. Suggéra Sam.

Martin aurait été très doué pour ça.

Je sais Dean, je ne voulais pas le voir mourir moi non plus.

Pourquoi Gabriel ne le sauve pas lui ! Se fâcha-t-il.

Je ne sais pas.

Plutôt que cet étranger.

Dean arrête !

Et tu as l'audace de lui donner le sac de couchage de Martin ?

Dean, lui garder rancune ne ramènera pas Martin, Sara, Evan et tout ceux qu'on a perdu. Et pourquoi tu lui en veux au juste ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Gabriel l'a ressuscité et pas les autres.

Qu'a-t-il de spécial ?

Je ne sais pas.

Il a intérêt à être utile au groupe.

Laisse lui le temps de guérir quand même, tout le monde fait sa part même Julia et Malik, ce sera pareil pour lui.

Dean eut tort de s'en faire à propos de l'étranger, au lever du jour il était déjà occupé à examiner le filage électrique alors que la plupart dormait toujours, il faisait de nombreuses pauses encore mal en point, mais il essayait alors Dean n'avait rien à redire. Une fois réveillé, Jacob lui donna un coup de main et tout le monde fut bientôt occupé à remettre de l'ordre dans leur nouveau refuge. Sam aidait William à la clinique, grâce au vieux médecin il apprit quelques trucs pour soigner les gens et même si Dean se fichait de lui en l'imaginant avec des vêtements d'infirmière (le petit chapeau inclus même si plus aucune infirmière ne portait cela depuis les années 30) Sam aimait travailler à la clinique, il avait maintenant une base en premiers soins, ce qui pouvait toujours être utile surtout dans ce monde détruit. William et lui examinaient les blessures de leurs trois patients, ils s'inquiétaient pour Jason toujours inconscient tandis que la blessure de l'étranger était à peine une cicatrice.

-Cet homme n'est pas normal. Lui murmura William perplexe et Sam ne savait plus s'il devait inventer quelque chose, faire mine d'être surpris ou lui dire la vérité.

-Un ange veille sur lui. Dit-il en blague, William sourit.

-On dirait bien, mais ça n'explique pas ceci. Dit-il lui donnant un stéthoscope, Sam le regarda perplexe.

-Écoute son cœur. Il obéit et fut étonné.

-Il y a une sorte d'écho.

-Un écho ? Pose ton stéthoscope à droite de sa poitrine et tu vas comprendre.

-Mon Dieu on dirait...

-Un autre cœur. Termina le médecin.

-C'est possible ?

-On a déjà vu des gens avec un troisième reins ou des dents en surplus hérités d'un jumeau avalé et en général l'organe de trop n'est pas fonctionnel et peut même être dangereux pour les organes originaux, nous les enlevons par chirurgie, mais un autre cœur et apparemment tout à fait fonctionnel c'est une première et pas juste dans mon travail, dans le monde de la médecine.

-Tu es vraiment spécial toi. Lui dit Sam, l'homme le regarda mais ne répondit pas.

-Comment vous appelez-vous Monsieur ? Lui demanda William, mais n'eut aucune réponse.

-Je crois qu'il ne peut pas parler, j'ai essayé et j'ai dû lui poser cette question une dizaine de fois. Répondit Sam.

-Pourtant il n'a pas l'air confus du tout.

-Il est très lucide au contraire. Avoua Sam.

-Donc aucun signe de folie, mais peut-être un choc post-traumatique, à moins qu'il soit simplement muet.

-Avez-vous du papier ? On peut lui demander de répondre par écrit. Proposa Sam.

-S'il est muet, il est probablement sourd.

-Non, je lui ai demandé s'il m'entendait et il m'a fait signe que oui (Sam tendit du papier et un crayon à l'étranger) Écris nous ton nom. L'homme obéit, mais prit pas mal de temps pour écrire seulement un nom et quand Sam regarda il ne vit que d'étranges symboles concentriques. Puis remarqua que l'homme lui souriait.

-Tu as de l'humour, c'est une bonne chose, ce dessin-truc-symbole est chouette, mais une traduction serait bienvenue. Demanda-t-il, en lui redonnant le papier, mais l'homme ne fit rien.

-Très bien, mais faudrait quand même te trouver un nom, même si c'est temporaire.

Une fois assuré que son examen médical était terminé, il retourna travailler sur l'électricité avec Jacob, mais seulement pour environ une heure, il était épuisé et dû faire une sieste. Ce n'était pas sa blessure qui l'épuisait à ce point, mais son état, il était toujours gravement sous-alimenté, il n'avait donc pas d'énergie. Pour Sam c'était prévisible, il mourait de faim quand Gabriel l'a arraché à la mort et l'archange n'avait sûrement pas assez de pouvoir depuis sa prison pour le ramener en parfait état, d'ailleurs Sam n'avait pas reçu de ses nouvelles depuis la résurrection de cet étranger hors du commun.


	2. Le survivant

Chapitre 2-Le survivant.

_sommaire: Voici ce qui se passe du côté de Torchwood alors que Jack rencontre un survivant assez particulier._

Capitaine Jack Harkness regardait la ville morte du haut de sa colline, l'apocalypse, et cette fois _Torchwood_ n'avait pu l'éviter. Bien sûr les bâtiments n'étaient pas en ruines et les rues n'étaient pas jonchées de cadavres, les villes étaient plus propres que jamais, mais c'était tout de même l'apocalypse, les humains étaient du bétail à léviathans vivants, collés les uns sur les autres attendant d'être abattus et dévorés. Les léviathans les entretenaient, les engraissaient et surtout, les droguaient. Les victimes restaient immobiles le regard niais sans la moindre parcelle de révolte dans leurs yeux, elles suivaient docilement leurs bourreaux comme un troupeau de vaches laitières ou de moutons. Jack en avait vu des horreurs dans sa longue vie, mais ça c'était grossier, aberrant. Où était le Docteur? Où était UNIT ? Nulle part, il ne devrait pas être seul à assumer cet échec. La Terre était en quarantaine, personne n'entrait, personne n'en sortait, peut-être que ça expliquait l'absence du Docteur ? Il aimait le croire, mais ça n'expliquait pas l'échec de UNIT, de l'armée et de tous ceux qui avaient jadis le devoir de les protéger. Où était donc ces militaires américains si patriotiques si héroïques, sauvant l'humanité contre des invasions impossibles vues au cinéma ? Nulle part, si, ils étaient en train de se goinfrer de hamburgers chimiquement modifiés par les léviathans pour les faire engraisser et les rendre complètement stupides et amorphes. Seul le Canada était épargné, le pays vivait sous les ordres d'un dictateur, un certain Crowley, qui les avait ramené au Moyen-Âge, mais au moins ils avaient encore la décence d'être des humains. Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce pays n'intéressait pas les léviathans. Ils avaient pris possession de tous les pays riches et en voie de développement, quand aux pays pauvres, ils les avaient complètement rasés, n'ayant aucun intérêt à entretenir du bétail trop maigre et trop malade. Les pays en voie de développement n'avaient jamais été aussi bien nourris que sous le règne des léviathans, ils étaient leurs réserves alimentaires. Lorsqu'il n'y aura presque plus d'occidentaux bien gras, ils s'attaqueront à eux. Les léviathans étaient assez intelligents pour faire de l'élevage, mais négligeaient un aspect important faire reproduire leur bétail. Les enfants étaient tout simplement tués. Ils venaient à peine de gagner la suprématie de la planète et se faisaient déjà la guerre pour s'approprier les humains les plus gras, le bétail américain était extrêmement bien protégé. De son côté le dictateur canadien, qui selon Jack n'était pas humain du tout, protégeait aussi ses frontières contre les monstres voraces. Il était visiblement plus intelligent que les léviathans, mais sûrement moins puissant. Crowley protégeait les enfants et son peuple en général...à sa façon. Jack avait reconstruit_ Torchwood _sous le bouclier canadien dans un vaste réseau d'abris nucléaires secrets. Un abris nucléaire dans le nord canadien, qui l'eut cru ? Voilà pourquoi il était demeuré secret.

.

Jack arpentait le monde à l'aide de son manipulateur de vortex trouvant parfois quelques rescapés, mais le plus souvent des groupes de résistance qui s'entre-tuaient, des réfugiés contaminés par d'anciennes maladies qu'on avait cru éteintes, des gens à l'état de bête ou devenus fous. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ces gens, les amener mettrait son propre groupe en danger. Il descendit de sa colline, une bâtisse en ruine fumait au loin, il n'y trouva que des cadavres à moitié calcinés et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas portaient les marques de la nouvelle peste, il passa au loin évitant de les toucher et même de les frôler, il était probable que les léviathans y avaient mis le feu, pour protéger leurs stocks de nourriture, mais quelque chose avait dû les interrompre. Jack trouva le corps de deux léviathans fraîchement décapités. Il continua sa visite et aperçu un homme en trench-coat qui tenait l'arme du crime contre les léviathans, il ne semblait pas blessé, pas même malade et il lui parla :

-Ils ont tué mes amis, j'allais les guérir, il me fallait juste un peu plus de temps, mon mojo est très faible puisque je n'ai plus accès au paradis, mais j'aurais réussi. Dit-il. Jack écarquilla les yeux, de toute évidence celui là avait perdu l'esprit, mais il ne lui semblait pas menaçant malgré son arme.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda Jack en s'approchant doucement, l'homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et l'observait de son regard intense.

-Vous êtes une aberration, aucun humain ne doit être immortel et vous n'êtes même pas dans votre époque.

Jack recula, comment cet étranger pouvait-il être au courant de cela ? Qu'était-il ? Jack prit un ton plus menaçant.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Castiel.

-Mauvaise question, qu'êtes-vous ?

-Je suis un ange de Dieu. Je cherche mes amis, deux humains, Dean et Sam Winchester, je n'arrive plus à entendre leur appel. Je suis très inquiet. Dit Castiel, mais toujours de ce ton neutre et calme quelque peu inquiétant.

-Un ange ? Redemanda Jack perplexe, l'être devant lui n'était pas humain cela lui semblait évident, ni un léviathan ou une créature de l'espèce à Crowley, mais un ange !

-Vous n'êtes pas humain c'est une évidence, mais qu'êtes-vous ? Quelle est votre planète d'origine ?

-Mais le paradis. Répondit Castiel.

-Je ne crois pas aux anges et au paradis, vous êtes un extra-terrestre et à cause de la quarantaine vous êtes pris sur Terre n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis pas un extra-terrestre, je suis un ange de Dieu, mais il est vrai que je suis pris sur Terre, l'accès au paradis est bloqué par les léviathans et ils tiennent mes frères prisonniers. S'ils me trouvent ils vont me tuer ou m'emprisonner avec les autres, je dois aider les Winchester, mais je n'arrive plus à les retrouver. Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider à les trouver avec votre téléporteur, mon énergie angélique est si faible que je n'arrive même plus à le faire.

.

Jack l'observait perplexe, ce qu'il disait était totalement absurde, mais il avait l'air extrêmement lucide, il n'y avait aucune trace de folie ou de confusion dans ses beaux yeux bleus et une sorte d'aura mystique se dégageait de lui, encore plus que chez le Docteur. Jack n'acceptait pas les fous dans son groupe de survivants, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce Castiel lui semblait tout à fait honnête malgré l'ineptie de ses propos.

-Je vais vous amener à notre base et ne dites pas à tout le monde que vous êtes un ange. Dit Jack.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel, Jack ne lui répondit pas et les téléporta tout les deux à l'entrée de la base de_ Torchwood 4._

-Un rescapé. Annonça-t-il à son équipe et la première chose que Castiel fit fut ce qu'il lui avait interdit.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Castiel, je suis un ange de Dieu.

-D'accord, il est un peu toqué, mais il n'est pas dangereux.

-Mais je suis vraiment un ange. Insista l'homme. Jack l'ignora.

-Martha, fais lui les tests de routine et vérifie donc en même temps s'il est humain.

-Je ne suis pas humain je suis...

Vous êtes un ange oui je sais.

Et je n'ai pas besoin de faire des tests je ne suis pas malade.

Tout le monde passe les tests sans exceptions. Insista Jack.

.

Martha Jones fit tous les tests, non seulement il n'avait aucune maladie, mais en plus il n'avait aucune trace de blessure. Il n'était ni sous-alimenté ni déshydraté et il n'était même pas sale et le pire, son ADN était parfaitement humain ! Elle fit un dernier test qui détectait les léviathans déguisés, il n'en était pas un.

-Vous êtes humain. Dit-elle plutôt étonnée.

-Mon véhicule est humain, les anges n'ont pas de forme physique nous devons emprunter un véhicule de chair.

-Vous...possédez ce corps ? Demanda-t-elle essayant de le suivre dans son délire.

-Avec la permission de Jimmy, les anges doivent demander la permission contrairement aux démons, mais maintenant Jimmy n'est plus alors ce véhicule m'appartient.

-Vous l'avez tué ?

-Non, Lucifer l'a tué en même temps que moi, mais mon père m'a fait revenir avec le véhicule, il a gardé l'âme de Jimmy au paradis avec lui.

-D'accord, bienvenue à _Torchwood_, Castiel c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je ne pourrai pas rester je dois trouver les Winchester, ils sont peut-être en danger.

-Le monde est envahi par les léviathans évidemment qu'ils sont en danger, s'ils ne sont pas morts, je suis désolé Castiel, mais... Se mêla Jack, mais fut coupé.

-S'ils étaient morts je le saurais, je le sentirais, mais ils sont sûrement en danger.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Les chercher.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive plus à me téléporter, au moins je peux toujours voler, mais les léviathans vont me repérer aussitôt.

-Voler ? Avec quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Mes ailes voyons, mais les humains ne peuvent pas les voir.

-Très bien Castiel, mais pas aujourd'hui, j'essayerai de les trouver demain, en attendant reposez-vous. Lui conseilla Jack.

-Les anges n'ont pas besoin de dormir.

-Les humains oui et les manipulateurs de vortex aussi. Lui rappela le capitaine.

-Je ne veux pas rester ici alors qu'ils ont peut-être besoin de moi.

-Restez ici le temps que votre...énergie angélique se recharge ensuite vous pourrez les chercher de nouveau avec toutes vos capacités. Tenta Jack.

-Oui, elle est très faible c'est vrai.

-Gwen voici Castiel le nouveau, présente lui les autres. Demanda Jack en la voyant venir vers eux.

-Bon d'accord, suivez-moi. Dit-elle et l'étranger la suivi.

-Mon Dieu, il y crois vraiment à son histoire d'ange. Lui chuchota Martha une fois Castiel loin d'eux.

-Oui, que donne les analyses ?

-Un humain en parfaite condition physique.

-C'est bien.

-Non Jack, il est en parfaite santé, personne ne peut être en parfaite santé dans ces conditions surtout que tu l'as trouvé avec des malades.

-Il est peut-être réellement un ange qui sait ?

-Sérieusement Jack.

-Que peut-il être alors ?

Il a dit avoir emprunté ce corps humain, je crois que c'est un extra-terrestre qui a pris possession de quelqu'un.

Je le pense aussi, il ne m'a pas semblé être une menace et je me trompe rarement...jamais en fait, mais je vais garder un œil sur lui.

Oui, moi aussi.

Je vais essayé de trouver ses amis, ces Winchester, ils pourraient nous en apprendre davantage.

Sois prudent.

Mais je suis toujours prudent. Lui répondit-il de son air dragueur habituel.

Arrête, tu sais que je suis avec Mickey.

On pourrait faire un ménage à trois.

Pas sûre que Mickey soit intéressé.

Quel dommage. Rhys non plus ne veut pas faire de ménage à trois pourtant Gwen est d'accord.

Essaie avec le petit nouveau, ce serait une bonne façon de voir s'il est vraiment un ange.

Tu as raison, les anges ne baisent pas. Si ça marche tant mieux, je le trouve plutôt sexy.

Oui, surtout avec le trench-coat !

Ah Martha Jones, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

C'est pas vraiment difficile honnêtement.

Il a même la cravate et les cheveux ébouriffés et un air mystérieux. Poursuivit Jack.

Ne manque plus qu'à lui procurer des converses et un tournevis sonique. Ricana Martha.

Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Demanda Jack après un moment de silence parlant du Docteur.

Moi aussi, il ne nous abandonnerait pas comme ça.

Avec le Docteur c'est difficile à dire, mais je suppose que tu as raison. Cet ange est peut-être le Docteur régénéré. Tenta Jack.

J'y ai pensé moi aussi, mais non, un seul cœur et de l'ADN parfaitement humain.

L'arche caméléon ?

Il n'aurait pas l'air mystérieux, il serait parfaitement humain et ne se prendrait pas pour un ange.

.

Ils se joignirent au reste du groupe pour le repas et Castiel resta debout à leur côtés les observant avec indifférence.

-Venez manger ? L'invita Martha.

-Les anges n'ont pas besoin de manger.

-Ah arrête mec, sois sérieux et viens manger. Dit Mickey.

Je ne mange pas. Continua Castiel sans même lever le ton.

Laisse, il mangera bien un jour. Dit Jack.

Jack l'observa attentivement, il ne mangea pas à l'autre repas également et lorsque tous se couchèrent Castiel resta debout près des dormeurs disant qu'il allait protéger le groupe durant leur sommeil. Jack était toujours le dernier couché n'ayant pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que les autres, mais Castiel le dépassait, il n'y tient plus et finit par s'endormir comme les autres. Il se réveilla et trouva l'étranger qui avait trouvé un jeu de monopoly et y jouait seul.

-Bonjour Jack, vous voulez jouer avec moi ?

-Non merci le monopoly c'est pas trop mon truc.

-D'accord, moi je cherche le jeu twister, Dean m'avait promis de jouer avec moi, mais il ne l'a jamais fait.

-Si vous trouvez ce jeu Castiel, je veux bien jouer avec vous. Lui dit Jack d'un air dragueur qu'il ne compris pas le moindrement.

-Vraiment ! Se réjouit-il.

Bien sûr. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Demanda -t-il pour entretenir la discussion.

Bien, les bernaches ont quitté le pays pour partir vers le sud, je les ai entendu ce matin. Je leur ai souhaité un bon voyage. L'une d'elle est tombée et j'ai réparé son aile brisée pour qu'elle puisse suivre ses congénères, elle va très bien maintenant.

C'est super...vous faites ça souvent ? Demanda Jack, extra-terrestre ou non, Jack se posait de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale.

Non c'est la première fois que je sauve une bernache du Canada.

Vous aimez les oiseaux ?

C'est l'une des plus belles créations de mon père.

Votre père ! Qui est votre père ?

Dieu voyons.

Oui, vous êtes un ange, rien d'étonnant aussi à ce que vous aimiez les oiseaux, vous avez certaines similitudes avec eux.

Oui, mais je préfère les abeilles et les fleurs, quelle belle symbiose entre elles, elles s'aident mutuellement et de façon tout à fait naturel. Quand mon père a crée les humains il espérait les voir développer une symbiose semblable avec la nature qui les entouraient, hélas ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi.

Sur ça je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous.

Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas jouer au monopoly avec moi ?

Oui, j'ai du boulot, j'allais faire du café vous en voulez un ?

Dean boit toujours du café.

Vous en voulez un ?

Oui j'aimerai le sentir pour me rappeler les Winchester.

Dean est votre petit ami ? Ou bien c'est Sam ?

Nous avons un lien Dean et moi, mais je suis également très proche de Sam et aussi de Bobby...qui est mort par ma faute. Avoua Castiel. Jack posa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste réconfortant.

Nous avons tous perdu des proches et fait des erreurs que nous regrettons Castiel, mais il ne faut pas se sentir coupable toute notre vie.

Si j'avais été là le léviathan ne l'aurait pas tué ou bien j'aurais pu le guérir avec mon pouvoir, mais je n'étais pas là.

Ce n'est pas de votre faute c'est peut-être le choix de votre père.

Peut-être, mais pourquoi arracher cet homme si bon aux Winchester, il était un père pour eux et ils ont déjà tellement perdu.

Je suis désolé pour vos amis.

Vous aussi vous avez énormément perdu, je le vois dans vos yeux.

Oui et je cherche moi aussi un ami, un ami qui m'est très cher.

Je vais essayer de le trouver avec vous si vous voulez et vous m'aiderez à trouver les Winchester.

Je suis d'accord.

.


	3. Le quotidien

Chapitre 3-le quotidien

_Sommaire: Les frères apprennent à connaître un peu plus cet étrange individu qu'ils ont accueillit._

_warning: Un peu de slash._

c'était un matin frisquet, tous les matins étaient frisquets, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils rallument le feu et parfois ça ne fournissait pas. Jason était décédé hier et Malik était malade, un simple rhume qui ne semblait pas vouloir guérir. Dean était parti chercher du bois avec l'étranger,_ le chouchou à_ _Gabriel_ comme il se plaisait à l'appeler méchamment même si c'était de plus en plus difficile de le détester ouvertement, tout le monde l'aimait. Après trois jours seulement il avait commencé à être moins faible et plus utile, il avait aidé tout le monde commençant par des tâches simples comme la préparation des repas aux tâches plus complexes comme de la soudure, il pouvait faire à peu près n'importe quoi et il était très habile. Entre ça, il fabriquait des armes artisanales, il possédait des flèches paralysantes et un arc trouvé Dieu seul sait où et il tirait très bien. Comme ils étaient constamment attaqués par des léviathans, l'étranger leur tirait des flèches qui les immobilisa juste assez longtemps pour que Sam et lui puisse leur trancher la tête facilement. Puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas de nom, Plusieurs l'avaient surnommé_ Legolas_ à cause des ses talents d'archer et de ses réflexes étonnants. Il avait également la sale habitude d'arriver derrière les gens sans que ceux-ci l'ai entendu approcher, comme un elfe. Dean préférait tout de même _le chouchou à Gabriel_. Une fois lavé, rasé et vêtu de vêtements convenables ils avaient constaté qu'il était relativement jeune, autour de 25 ans, et malheureusement, plutôt charmant. Il avait les cheveux aussi longs que Sam et de la même couleur, d'ailleurs tout les deux s'entendaient plutôt bien, Sam avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour jouer à ses jeux de _geek_ comme les échecs et cet idiot l'avait initié au thé ! _Le chouchou de_ _Gabriel_ ne parlait toujours pas et ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était avec eux, il n'était ni sourd et probablement ni muet, il avait simplement choisi de ne pas parler, du moins selon Will. Pour Dean il n'était qu'un emmerdeur de première, il faisait la pauvre victime et charmait toutes les filles du groupe et même certains mecs. Ceux-ci ne l'aimeront peut-être pas autant lorsqu'il commencera à coucher avec toutes les femmes à leur place. Heureusement qu'il ne parlait pas, car Dean n'était pas d'humeur, au moins comme ça il pouvait l'ignorer.

.

C'est ce qu'il fit durant tous ses aller-retours les bras chargés de bois, mais il était furieux, encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua de la neige, ils allaient tous mourir de froid durant l'hiver il le savait mais devait continuer d'entretenir l'illusion qu'ils allaient survivre, tout le monde lui faisait confiance aveuglément alors qu'il n'y croyait plus du tout depuis longtemps déjà, depuis la mort de Martin et celle de Jason qui s'y ajoutait sans oublier les deux autres probablement déjà dévorés par les léviathans. Il jeta rageusement ses bouts de bois par terre.

-À quoi ça sert bon sang on va tous mourir de toute façon, on est condamné, si ce n'est pas ces monstres ce sera ce froid, j'en ai marre vous m'entendez, marre, marre ! Hurla-t-il au ciel, _le_ _chouchou de Gabriel_ était là, mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait, c'était à Dieu et ses incompétents d'anges. Il reprit son bois et le lança encore plus fort.

-Vous l'avez eu votre foutu apocalypse vous êtes content maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce que ça vous donne bande d'enfoirés ? Vous faites des paris sur les survivants ? Vous avez détruit tout ce que Sam et moi avions péniblement évité. Tous ce que nous avons sacrifié, les gens qui sont morts pour cette cause noble qu'était de sauver le monde et tout ça pour en arriver là ! Qui es-tu Dieu ? Un enfant gâté qui s'est lassé de jouer avec son monde virtuel nommé La Terre ? Je te déteste tu m'entends et je n'ai pas peur de l'enfer, j'y suis déjà en ce moment même, nous y sommes tous.

Sa colère se brisa en sanglots, il était épuisé tellement épuisé.

-Nous avons toujours réussi à nous en sortir, sans anges, sans Dieu, mais maintenant un coup de main serait bienvenu, mais bien sûr tu t'en fiches, nous ne sommes rien pour toi. T'imagines-tu que de gentils hommes verts venus de l'espace vont nous secourir par bonté de cœur? Non c'est à toi de nous sauver espèce de lâche.

.

Dean s'assit sur une pile de débris, il était vidé, le vide comme _famine_ avait dit, il le ressentait plus fort que jamais à présent. Il sentait ses doigts et ses orteils geler, mais il n'en avait cure, plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Quelqu'un était près de lui, il ne leva même pas les yeux, pas besoin il savait que c'était _le chouchou de Gabriel._ L'homme s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et posa le bout de ses doigts contre ses tempes, Dean ne chercha même pas à s'en libérer trop désespéré. L'étrange individu ne parlait toujours pas, mais cette voix dans sa tête était parfaitement claire :

_Pourtant nous avons essayé Dean, j'ai essayé, crois-moi j'ai vraiment essayé, mais j'ai échoué , j'essaie de ne pas vous abandonner, mais j'ai si mal je suis désolé._

Les doigts quittèrent ses tempes et Dean leva la tête, l'étranger était devant lui, les larmes aux yeux se retenant pour ne pas craquer.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Dean calmement, mais le jeune homme s'enfuit sans rien ajouter.

Dean resta un long moment à fixer l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques minutes auparavant, son esprit était en ébullition et ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête tel un écho sinistre : _j'ai essayé, j'ai échoué, j'ai si mal._ Et lui aussi avait mal, car durant ce bref instant où l'intrus avait été dans sa tête il avait eu un aperçu de sa grande douleur, mais aussi de sa puissance et de sa bonté. Peu importe ce qu'il était, c'était une créature meurtrie, détruite comme Castiel. Castiel, le seul ange qui avait daigné se soucier un peu du sort de ces insignifiantes créatures qu'étaient les humains et il l'avait brisé, où était-il à présent ? Son absence n'était qu'un vide supplémentaire ajouté à tous les autres vides dans son âme. Et cet être mystérieux, qui l'avait détruit ? Restait-il quelqu'un de sain sur cette triste planète ?

Il finit par rentrer convaincu par le froid, il essayait de penser au présent pas au futur, car il n'y avait pas de futur, mais le présent était réel, ces gens avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait les abandonner, encore une fois il devait oublier sa douleur et penser à eux.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Sam.

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Il commence à faire vraiment froid, à partir de maintenant on ne doit plus laisser le feu mourir.

-Dean...

-Ça va qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus Samy ?

-Il ne faut pas que tu craques Dean, même si c'est difficile.

-J'ai l'air de craquer ?

-Oui.

-Tu te trompe.

-Je suis ton frère je te connais.

Dean ne trouva rien à ajouter et se dirigea vers la camionnette pour réparer les dommages et voir s'il y avait moyen de l'améliorer un peu plus. Sam se dit qu'il devrait chercher une autre voiture à réparer, ce serait utile et ça occuperait Dean. Il chercha du regard son partenaire d'échec, mais ne le vit nulle part, il alla voir Dean.

-Où est Legolas ? Il était avec toi.

-Je ne sais pas, tu ne le trouve pas un peu bizarre ?

-Je le trouve extrêmement bizarre, tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi je lui aurais fait quelque chose ?

-Tout le monde sais que tu le détestes. Si tu le vois dis lui que je le cherche.

-Va voir dehors, il n'a peut-être pas terminé d'apporter du bois.

Sam alla voir et le trouva aux prises avec des léviathans, Isaac était avec lui, Sam leur vient en aide, il n'avait pas peur pour Isaac, mais doutait des capacités guerrières au corps à corps de son ami, heureusement ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Legolas évitait les coups plus qu'autre chose (mais avec beaucoup d'agilité) mais lorsqu'il poignarda le léviathan, celui-ci s'immobilisa et hurla de douleur, de la lumière dorée émanait de l'impact du couteau et se propagea rapidement comme un torrent sur le corps du Léviathan qui fini par éclata en une sorte de cendre noir comme s'il avait été pulvérisés. Legolas ignora l'air surpris de Sam et libéra Isaac en poignardant dans le dos le léviathan qui l'agressait, le même phénomène se produisit. Isaac et Sam tuèrent les autres avec la méthode habituelle décapitation et crémation des têtes.

-C'est une arme superbe que tu as là, je peux la voir ? Demanda Isaac, mais l'étranger refusa de lui prêter.

-Bon comme tu veux, je voulais simplement la voir pas te la voler.

Isaac avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien et un allié précieux, mais pour une raison que Sam ignorait, l'étranger ne lui faisait aucunement confiance.

-Enfin, merci de ton aide. Lui dit finalement Isaac, il remercia également Sam et rentra.

-Je ne comprend pas tes craintes tu sais, Isaac nous a toujours aidé, il est un peu paternaliste, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Dit Sam sans s'attendre à une réponse bien sûr. Il poursuivit :

-Mais c'est vrai que tu as une dague superbement efficace comme tes flèches, que fais-tu avec tes armes, tu les enchantes ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas pour ta dague, mais tes flèches tu les fait ici alors ce que tu y mets doit venir de pas très loin. J'aimerai que tu me montres comment faire un jour.

Legolas sortit sa dague et la lui montra sans pour autant la lâcher et lui fit signe de lui remettre la sienne, du moins c'est ce que Sam avait compris, il lui tendit et l'étranger échangea les deux dagues.

-Tu me donnes ta dague merveilleuse contre la mienne plutôt ordinaire ? S'étonna Sam, il fit signe que non et Sam compris.

-Tu me la prête ? Legolas acquiesça.

-Merci... pour combien de temps ?

Il dessina le nombre 24 dans la neige.

-24 heures. C'est gentil, merci beaucoup.

.

L'étranger lui sourit puis se dirigea vers les débris divers qui traînaient dans la cour à la recherche de matériel bois, tôle, métal, plastique etc. Sam l'observa un moment tandis qu'il sciait, sablait et soudait des morceaux pour en faire Dieu sait quoi, mais finit par rentrer convaincu par le froid.

Quand la nuit tomba, il n'était toujours pas revenu ça l'inquiétait un peu, même si ce n'était pas la première fois, Sam s'endormit avant qu'il revienne. Il eut une vision de Gabriel, la première depuis des lustres.

-Gabriel !

-Bonsoir Sam, vous devez aller au Canada.

-Tu es cinglé, il y fait encore plus froid et c'est le domaine de Crowley tu te rappelle ?

-Oui, vous y trouverez de l'aide.

-Nous venons à peine d'arriver.

-Castiel est avec eux.

-Il est vivant !

-Mais incapable de vous trouver.

-C'est loin le Canada.

-Oui, commencez à vous préparer, partez dans un mois, l'hiver est rude et cruel, mais il est votre allié. Les léviathans sont des démons d'eau, ils n'aiment pas beaucoup ça quand la température descend sous le point de congélation. Les humains non plus, mais vous pouvez y survivre.

-Ça les tue !

-Non, mais ça les ralenti quelque peu. Et Sam, continue à le protéger tu t'en sors très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu parle de l'étranger. Devina Sam. Gabriel acquiesça.

Il n'est pas humain n'est-ce pas ?

Tu as vraiment besoin que je réponde à ça ?

Qu'est-il ? Demanda Sam, mais Gabriel disparut sans lui avoir répondu.

Foutus anges ! Maugréa-t-il.

.

Dean prenait son café seul à une table plongée dans ses réflexions quand Sam vient s'asseoir à ses côtés avec lui aussi une tasse de café fumant.

-Nous avons une nouvelle mission Dean.

-Une nouvelle mission ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Notre seule et unique mission c'est survivre assez longtemps pour éjecter ces monstres de notre planète.

-J'ai eu une vision de Gabriel, hier. Nous devons partir vers le Canada.

-Tu es cinglé !

-J'ai eu la même réaction que toi, mais il a dit que nous y trouverons de l'aide.

-On va se débrouiller seuls pas question que je risque la vie de ces gens pour de l'éventuelle aide.

-Cass est avec eux.

-Cass...t'es sérieux ?

-Il est vivant, mais est incapable de nous trouver, Gabriel n'a pas eu le temps de me dire pourquoi.

-On va mourir avant de le rejoindre Samy.

-Pas si on est bien préparé, Gabriel a dit qu'on devrait partir dans un mois environ, on a le temps de nous préparer, les léviathans détestent l'hiver, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problème avec eux durant le trajet.

C'est à y penser sérieusement Samy, c'est un risque.

Je sais, mais est-ce mieux de rester ici et attendre la mort ?

On est au chaud au moins ! Enfin, relativement au chaud.

Je sais Dean, mais si on veut le faire il ne faut pas attendre à la dernière minute.

Donne-moi au moins 24 heures pour y réfléchir et n'en parle pas aux autres pas même à ton amant.

Mon amant !

Oui, _le chouchou de Gabriel._

Il n'est pas mon amant.

Avoue que toi et lui...

moi et lui quoi ?

Disons que le courant passe plutôt bien entre vous deux.

Dean...

Avec ce baiser.

Il n'a pas embrassé que moi, il l'a fait aussi à Zoé, Jason et même Sally, il était confus, ça ne faisait même pas 24 heures qu'il était avec nous, ça ne veut rien dire !

Avec toi c'était plus passionné.

Tu rêves, tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité.

Mes désirs ?

Si je suis gai, ça te laisse plus de filles.

Vu comme ça...alors qu'attends-tu pour te lancer Samy ? Il est plutôt charmant et il t'adore.

Et toi, pourquoi as-tu laissé passer ta chance avec Cass ?

Il n'y avait rien entre Cass et moi !

Ah non ?

Non, mais lui et toi par contre... Insista Dean.

Bon comme tu veux, tu as ton ange j'ai mon...elfe ça te va ?

Cass et moi n'avons...

Oui oui. Le coupa Sam en se levant pour rincer sa tasse de café. Puis se rappela que l'étranger n'était pas rentrer hier.

Tu l'as vu ce matin ?

Qui ?

Mon ...amant ! Dit-il ironique.

Tu t'ennuies déjà ?

Rien à voir, il a ma dague.

Pourquoi a-t-il ta dague ?

Il m'a prêté la sienne.

Vous vous échangez vos dagues, que c'est romantique !

Ferme-la et viens dans ma chambre deux minutes je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Je termine mon café et j'arrive.

.

Sam se dirigea à sa chambre, ce n'était pas réellement une chambre c'était une couchette avec des murs de tôle qui servaient de cloison leur donnant un minimum d'intimité. Ce n'était pas très bien insonorisé, si quelqu'un ronflait ou baisait pas trop loin tout le monde entendait, mais au moins ils pouvaient s'habiller en privé. Sam regarda de nouveau la dague, des symboles circulaires y étaient gravées, sur le manche et sur la lame et lorsqu'on la mettait dans un certain angle à la lumière elle luisait d'un étrange aura doré, à par cela, c'était une dague ordinaire. Il avait vu ces symboles ailleurs notamment lorsqu'il avait regardé discrètement Legolas pendant qu'il écrivait dans ce que Sam considérait comme une sorte de journal intime. C'était de toute évidence un langage, mais quel langage ? Il n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant, si seulement Bobby était toujours là, il saurait lui !

Dean le rejoignit et il lui montra la dague bien qu'il ignorait si son ami considérerait ça comme une trahison, tout le monde sait qu'ils se disent à peu près tout Dean et lui alors il a sûrement pensé à cette éventualité. Dean était impressionné.

-Est-ce la dague avec laquelle il a tué les léviathans ?

-Oui c'est elle. Chuchota Sam rappelant à Dean que des gens pouvaient les écouter.

-Allons ailleurs.

.

Sam acquiesça et ils sortirent à l'extérieur dans la cour s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne autour, il salua au passage Jacob et justement l'étranger qui faisaient leur tour de garde sans plus. Ils s'éloignèrent d'eux.

-Il n'a même pas voulu que Isaac la regarde et il te la prête ? Tu dois être très spécial à ses yeux.

-Je pense surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que Isaac la touche, il n'a aucune confiance en lui et j'ignore totalement pourquoi. Je te demande donc de garder ça entre nous s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr pour qui tu me prends Sam Winchester ?

-Je voulais en être certain. En quelle langue est-ce d'après toi ?

-Aucune idée c'est très bizarre. Dean s'approcha davantage et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Ton copain est télépathe et probablement pas humain et je sais, on a fait tous les tests.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas humain Dean, dès l'instant où il m'a regardé dans les yeux je l'ai su.

-et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

-Je ne voulais pas alimenter ta paranoïa naturelle, je n'avais aucune preuve.

-Sam...Tu dois me dire ces choses-là ! Se fâcha Dean.

-Je suis désolé. Il y a autre chose, tant qu'à y être. Sam se pencha à son oreille.

-Il a deux cœurs.

-Quoi ?

-Will pense que c'est seulement une anomalie très rare, moi je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Dean se dirigea vers les deux gardes d'un pas décidé, Sam le suivi perplexe.

-Où tu vas ?

-Cuisiner ton chéri.

-Et tu crois qu'il va te révéler quoi que ce soit avec cette attitude agressive ? Dit Sam en l'arrêtant.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

-Il sait que tu ne l'aimes pas Dean, laisse-moi faire d'accord.

-D'accord.

-et relaxe OK, il est télépathe, il va voir immédiatement ta méfiance, il ne voudra rien te révéler.

-Il m'en a déjà révélé pas mal Samy, il est entré dans ma tête.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Des trucs bizarres.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est pas important.

-Dean...

-Qu'il a essayé de nous...sauver, je te dis c'est bizarre. Sam resta muet un moment, en effet c'était bizarre.

-D'accord, allons-y, mais je me charge de lui parler.

-Ça me va.

.

Sam lui fit signe de les rejoindre et il obéit, ils l'éloignèrent de Jacob et des portes, d'un geste Sam l'invita à s'asseoir sur un vieux pneu. Lui aussi se tira un pneu de même que Dean et lui fit face.

-Legolas, nous voulons te parler et c'est important, écoute nous jusqu'au bout s'il-te-plaît. Dit Sam, l'étranger le regardant dans les yeux.

-Nous savons tout les deux que tu n'es pas humain et de toute évidence tu n'es pas un léviathan ni un démon, mais nous voulons savoir ce que tu es.

Sam remarqua une certaine nervosité chez son ami particulièrement lorsque Dean le regardait.

-J'ai pas l'intention de te foutre à la porte rassure toi. Nous sommes habitués aux non-humains et pour ton information tu as été ramené à la vie par un ange. Lui expliqua Dean, l'étranger eut un sursaut.

-Tu ne savais pas ? Je suis désolé.

-Ce que Dean veut dire c'est qu'on ne te veut aucun mal même si tu n'es pas humain et oui ça va rester entre nous. Je sais que tu ne peux pas parler, mais si tu pouvais nous faire un signe, nous montrer par télépathie ce que tu es ou d'où tu viens ça nous aiderait beaucoup.

Il les fixait incertain et un peu nerveux,

-Je sais ça ne te plaît pas, ça te fait du mal, ça j'avais compris, tu me l'a clairement démontré, mais nous devons savoir. Continua Dean gentiment ce qui étonna Sam.

-Montre nous seulement l'essentiel d'accord. Ajouta-t-il.

Legolas fini par obtempéré et posa ses doigts sur les tempes de Sam.

.

Sam sentit immédiatement l'intrusion dans son esprit et dû empêcher ses réflexes naturels de le repousser, il eut d'étranges sensations et ressentit vivement une panoplie d'émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Pendant quelque secondes il eut l'impression de connaître intimement cet homme, pas physiquement, mais de façon plus spirituel, il connaissait toutes ses peurs, toutes ses joies, toutes ses peines, sa grande bonté, son énorme solitude et le poids de l'univers sur ses épaules. Ensuite vinrent les images qu'il décrivait aussitôt à Dean pour ne pas les oublier.

-L'espace, je suis dans l'espace, je vois la Terre de l'extérieur, je m'éloigne, c'est Mars, Jupiter...je les vois toutes et elles défilent si vite, il n'y a plus que des étoiles et des étoiles, un tunnel de lumière c'est vraiment bizarre encore des étoiles, on s'approche de deux étoiles jumelles, je peux presque les toucher et il y a des planètes autour, une grosse planète orange, je fonce dessus...je tombe et tombe et je me relève, je suis assis dans l'herbe, du gazon rouge, je regarde le ciel, il est orange et je revois les deux étoiles puis il y a une grande citadelle de verre au loin, c'est super beau et des gens, des humains ils portent une drôle de tenue, une sorte de robe rouge et or...

Puis plus rien, l'étranger avait coupé la connexion, aucun des trois ne parla pendant de longues secondes. Dean fut le premier à briser le silence.

-Tu es un extra-terrestre. Dit-il même s'il ne semblait pas le croire lui-même. Legolas acquiesça.

-C'est pour ça que tu as réagi lorsque j'ai mentionné les petits hommes verts. Nous avons rencontré des loup-garous, des vampires, des windigos, des zombies, des djinns, des dieux, des anges, des démons, la mort en personne, mais des extra-terrestres jamais.

-Il y a une première fois pour tout Dean. Lui dit Sam.

-Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Tu sais ce qui me désole Samy ? C'est de savoir que même E.T. n'a pu nous sauver. Avoua tristement Dean.

-Moi ce qui me réjouit c'est de savoir qu'au moins il a essayé. Déclara Sam plus positif.

-Oui, je m'excuse Legolas, mais j'ai de la difficulté à me faire à cette idée, ce n'est pas personnel, mais des extra-terrestres, je suis désolé. Dit Dean troublé, sur ce il les laissa.

-Il va s'en remettre. J'ai ta dague si tu veux la reprendre. Dit Sam lui remettant l'arme. Il la prit et en échange lui remis la sienne. Sam en fut stupéfait.

-Tu as enchanté ma dague ? Demanda-t-il remarquant les mêmes symboles, il acquiesça.

-Merci beaucoup. Ces symboles, c'est le langage de ta planète ? Devina Sam, il acquiesça de nouveau.

-Ça semble compliqué.

L'étranger lui sourit et l'embrassa, Sam ne le repoussa pas, il y avait quelque chose d'irréel dans ce baiser, comme si ce n'était qu'une sorte de rêve et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne ressentait aucun malaise. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'embrasser un homme, ni une femme, mais une entité autre, un baiser qui lui rappelait les étoiles, l'univers, l'infini. C'était une expérience mystique, transcendante tout en étant agréable et sensuelle. Legolas rompit le baiser et Sam resta paralysé un moment surpris par cette nouvelle sensation qu'il ne pouvait décrire avec des mots. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'on avait embrassé son âme plutôt que son corps, il ne voyait pas d'autre façon de la décrire et c'était tellement bon. S'il avait à choisir entre le sexe et ça il hésiterait longuement avant de faire son choix. Pas question qu'il parle de cette expérience à Dean, il se faisait suffisamment d'idées comme ça, mais peut-être avait-il raison au fond ? Non, impossible, ce n'était pas sexuel, son corps a réagit, mais comme tout les mecs du groupe il réagit pour un rien, non c'était quelque chose de spirituel.

L'étranger repris son tour de garde tandis que Sam rentra encore troublé, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que cette expérience pendant de longues minutes puis il alla aider les autres à diverses tâches jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour de garde.


	4. Les démons

Chapitre 4-Les démons

Ils furent réveillé par des bruits de bagarre et des cris, Jack alla voir. Il s'agissait de Mickey, il était maintenant contaminé par cette étrange mal qui avait décimé son équipe. Ces gens devenaient agressifs et destructeurs et le seul symptôme apparent était les yeux complètement noirs, ils les avaient enfermés dans des prisons dans l'espoir de trouver une solution, mais dans certains cas avaient dû les tuer. Mickey était le cinquième et de toute évidence personne ne voulait le tuer et surtout pas Martha, mais ils avaient énormément de difficulté à l'immobiliser, ils étaient plaqués au mur, paralysés. Jack se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une possession, mais il ne connaissait pas la créature qui était à l'intérieur de ses amis et encore moins comment la sortir de là. Jack arrivait à résister au pouvoir paralysant de la chose, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Il fut étonné de voir cet illuminé nommé Castiel s'approcher de Mickey sans problème.

-Sort de là ! Ordonna-t-il fermement, Mickey éclata de rire, un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Pauvre trésor, tu n'as pas assez de pouvoir pour m'éliminer.

-Crois moi j'en ai assez pour te réexpédier chez toi.

-C'est ici chez moi.

-Ce territoire appartient aux humains, retourne en enfer.

-Non.

Castiel approcha sa main de la tête de Mickey qui se mit à hurler avant même qu'il le touche, une fumée noire et dense sortit de sa bouche, tourbillonna un moment au plafond puis se volatilisa.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda un Mickey complètement perdu, Martha le serrant contre elle soulagée.

-Il est parti...juste comme ça ? S'épata Jack.

-Oui, c'est un lâche, mais j'en suis bien heureux par contre il y a de bonnes chances que Crowley apprenne que je suis toujours en vie, ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Dit Castiel

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? S'affola Mickey encore sous le choc.

-Un démon. Dit calmement Castiel. Tous le regardèrent perplexes, mais il s'en fichait et poursuivit.

-Il faut protéger cet endroit.

-C'est déjà bien protégé pourtant. Dit Jack presque vexé.

-Pas contre les démons, je n'ai jamais fait de pièges à démons, mais j'ai souvent observé les Winchester je sais comment, il me faut de la peinture.

-Il y en a deux autres dans les prisons en bas, nous avons réussi à les enfermer, mais pas à les guérir.

-Je vais les voir, mais avant je dois faire des pièges. Sinon d'autres risquent d'être possédés.

-Bon...trouvons lui de la peinture alors. Conclut Jack en s'adressant à son équipe.

.

Toute l'avant-midi Castiel dessina d'étranges symboles sur le plancher et sur les murs, normalement Jack ne l'aurait jamais laisser faire, mais peu importe ce que cette chose était en réalité, l'important c'était qu'elle craignait Castiel et Mickey était sauvé.

Jack emmena ensuite l'ange au sous-sol pour voir les deux prisonniers et Castiel en profita pour faire de nouveau pièges à démons.

-J'aimerai savoir ce que ces choses nous veulent. Dit Jack.

-Les Winchester les font parler en les torturant, mais je ne veux pas voir cela, je n'aime pas la violence, je préfère l'harmonie. Il vous faudra de l'eau bénite pour les faire parler.

-Et où trouve-t-on de l'eau bénite ?

-Je peux prendre de l'eau ordinaire et la bénir. Déclara Castiel.

Ils libérèrent le premier démon de la cage et le forcèrent à avancer vers le piège, le démon choisi de fuir comme celui qui était en Mickey, l'hôte tomba mollement dans leur bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Jack.

-Souvent les hôtes humains meurent après une possession diabolique, surtout si ça fait un certain temps qu'ils sont possédés, je suis désolé. Avoua Castiel.

-Oui, c'est pas vraiment de votre faute, nous ne la connaissions pas vraiment non plus, mais j'espère qu'elle est en paix. Se désola Jack.

Castiel regarda l'autre prisonnier.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il survivra. Votre vitre l'empêche de sortir de prison, c'est presque aussi efficace qu'un piège à démon. Je suis impressionné. Dit-il même si son ton restait neutre.

-Oui c'est pour empêcher les télépathes ou tout autres créature aux pouvoirs psychiques de les utiliser contre nous.

Aussitôt sortit de sa cage, le démon utilisa son pouvoir paralysant sur eux, Jack se fit prendre n'ayant pas vu le coup, mais Castiel s'approcha, posa sa main sur la tête de l'individu qui brilla de l'intérieur un moment et mourut.

-Ce pouvoir...qu'est-ce que...Dit Jack stupéfait.

-C'est mon pouvoir angélique, mais juste faire cela m'a épuisé. Dit Castiel en s'affaissant sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Rien, je n'ai pas accès au paradis alors je dois attendre.

-Peut-être que si vous mangez ou dormez ?

-Non, ça ne fera rien, je dois attendre.

-Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

-Toucher une âme humaine pourrait m'aider. Avoua finalement Castiel se souvenant de l'avoir fait à Bobby, mais cela lui avait fait mal.

-Vous pouvez toucher mon âme si vous voulez...ou autre chose. Dit Jack de son air dragueur.

-Je préfère m'en abstenir, se faire toucher l'âme par un ange est extrêmement dangereux et douloureux. Je pourrais vous faire exploser.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois, allez-y.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, vous possédez l'énergie du vortex en vous, je pourrais utiliser cela aussi et ce serait moins dangereux et certainement moins douloureux.

-La seule fois que j'ai utilisé cela c'était avec un extra-terrestre qui se nourrissait d'énergie orgasmique, je vais devoir vous embrasser. Dit Jack.

-Bon s'il le faut, ça ne me dérange pas.

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fit l'échange énergétique en prenant tout son temps.

-Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Martha qui était venu voir.

-Un don d'énergie du vortex. Répondit ce dernier.

-Trouve une meilleure excuse, je te connais !

-C'est vrai n'est-ce pas Castiel ?

-Oui merci Jack, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Avoua-t-il sans le moindre malaise.

-Tu vois !

Elle roula les yeux en signe de découragement.

-Et puis Castiel est-ce que vous aimez les... échanges énergétiques ? Lui Demanda-t-il toujours dragueur.

-Oui, c'était très agréable. On pourrait le refaire si mon énergie angélique diminue encore. Dit innocemment Castiel.

-Quand vous voulez mon bel ange. Dit Jack en faisant un sourire ironique à Martha.

-Je ne suis pas votre ange, je suis l'ange de Dean, mais je suis heureux que vous me croyez enfin !

-C'est dur de ne pas vous croire vous embrasser divinement bien.

-Croyez-vous que Dean apprécierait ?

-Il serait fou de ne pas aimer.

-Jack ! Insista Martha.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête !

-Je ne fait rien.

-Pourquoi ces cages ? Demanda Castiel hors propos.

-Pour emprisonner des créatures dangereuses, ou des monstres.

-Pas pour enfermer des singes et tester des cosmétiques sur eux ! S'horrifia Castiel.

-Non, pas du tout. Le rassura Jack.

-J'espère, qui a besoin de cosmétiques de toute façon ?

-Personne voyons surtout pas dans ces conditions.

Martha remonta discrètement en haut soudainement mal à l'aise de porter du rouge à lèvres. Jack et Castiel suivirent.

.

Jack fixa une réunion importante pour 14 heures, juste l'équipe de _Torchwood_ et Castiel, ils devaient discuter de choses importantes. Mickey, Martha, Gwen et Rhys arrivèrent, ceux-ci avaient laissé leur bambine Anwen à Maria, car la dernière fois elle avait décidé de piquer une crise au beau milieu de la réunion. Jack arriva en dernier avec Castiel.

-Il ne fait pas partie de_ Torchwood._ Remarqua Rhys.

-Non, mais cette réunion est à son sujet. Dit Jack.

-En passant merci de m'avoir débarrasser de cette chose. Dit Mickey.

-C'était un démon. Dit Castiel.

-Oui, Castiel ici présent est...un ange, je sais ça sonne un peu prêcheur, mais c'est la vérité, il a éliminé les démons dans le corps de nos prisonniers malheureusement il n'y ont pas survécu Mickey a été chanceux. Ces démons peuvent posséder chacun de nous d'où ces symboles, pour les empêcher de le faire. En aucun cas vous ne devez effacer ces symboles et nous devons convaincre nos cinq rescapés de ne pas y toucher également. Dit Jack.

-Comment vont-ils nous croire, je ne le crois même pas moi-même ! Avoua Gwen.

-Je me fiche que vous y croyez ou non ! les faits sont là, ces démons vont alerter leur patron de notre emplacement et du fait que nous avons un ange avec nous attendez-vous à en combattre lors de nos sorties, mais nous ne savons pas comment faire alors ce sera à Castiel de nous le montrer.

-Qui est leur patron ? Demanda Mickey.

-Crowley, le gouverneur de ce pays, il est le roi de l'enfer depuis la destitution de mon frère Lucifer, il est puissant et rusé. Répondit Castiel.

-Nous devons nous protéger et en capturer à l'occasion pour leur faire cracher les plans de leur patron, ils ne parleront pas aisément nous auront à les torturer.

-Je peux le faire. Dit Gwen Cooper.

-Chérie, non. S'opposa Rhys.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

-Je le ferait aussi Gwen, tu ne seras pas seule. Dit Jack puis continua.

-Il faut connaître les plans de notre ennemi si on veut le combattre ou tout au moins nous protéger.

-et les léviathans ? Demanda Martha.

-C'est un autre problème, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, nous devons continuer à perfectionner nos armes contre eux. Les pulvérisateurs sont encore les meilleures armes, mais ils doivent être recharger et nous devons par l'effet même économiser l'électricité, il faudrait trouver quelques choses de plus banal, mais efficace, surtout qu'il n'y a pas de pulvérisateurs pour tout le monde.

-Des produits nettoyants peuvent faire l'affaire. Dit Castiel. Tous le regardèrent perplexes.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Martha

-Oui, ça les brûle. On peut aussi leur couper la tête et la brûler, mais faites le vite sinon le léviathan se reforme. Expliqua Castiel.

-C'est bon à savoir merci.

-Quand pouvez-vous nous entraîner à combattre ces trucs ? Demanda Mickey pragmatique.

-Je dois d'abord bénir de l'eau et si vous avez un bijou ou quelque chose que vous portez souvent je peux aussi le bénir, cela empêchera la plupart des démons de vous posséder, il vous faudra des armes blanches, les fusils sont inutiles contre les démons et les léviathans, vous devrez vous entraîner au maniement des armes blanches.

-Attendez, je ne sais pas si je suis la seule, mais j'ai encore de la difficulté à croire aux anges et aux démons. Intervint Gwen.

-Je vais vous montrer. Dit Castiel. Il eut un bruit de tonnerre et d'électricité statique, les lumières vacillèrent et les détecteurs d'anomalie électromagnétique s'affolèrent, la pièce sembla se vider de son air et tous sentirent la pression atmosphérique chuter et surtout, tous purent voir les ailes noires se déployer dans ce vide atmosphérique. Quand ce fut terminé tous étaient stupéfaits et une alarme s'était activée.

-Je crois que c'est à cause de moi. Devina Castiel.

-J'y vais. Dit Rhys.

.

Ce qui étonnait Jack et Mickey était la puissance du champ magnétique qui avait rempli cette pièce durant la démonstration, beaucoup plus que les ailes.

-On peut clore cette réunion pour aujourd'hui, mais on se reparle demain. Annonça Jack et tous quittèrent

-C'était assez convaincant. Avoua finalement Gwen en sortant.

-On a un ange de notre côté...ce n'est pas rien. Dit Martha à Jack plutôt impressionnée.

-Et il est super sexy en plus. Ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter ce dernier. Puis il alla vers l'ange.

-Vous me faite de l'eau bénite pour ce soir ? Et voilà mon bijou le plus précieux, j'aimerai que vous le bénissiez. Lui dit Jack en lui remettant le collier que le Docteur lui avait laissé jadis, il ne s'en séparait jamais.

-Je vais y faire très attention. Promis Castiel.

-Merci.

-Je sais qu'il vous a été donné par un veilleur, rares sont ceux qui ont la chance d'en rencontrer un, surtout depuis la destruction de leur monde. Dit-il après l'avoir examiné brièvement.

-Ça vient d'un seigneur du temps. Rectifia Martha.

-Nous les appelions les veilleurs puisque leur rôle était de veiller sur le bon fonctionnement de l'univers et d'intervenir seulement en cas de nécessité, ils ont désobéi et ont faillit détruire la création toute entière, mon père les a fait disparaître je trouve cela dommage, je les aimais bien. C'est malheureusement ce qui arrive lorsque des mortels ont trop de pouvoir et une intelligence supérieure à tous. Je crois tout de même qu'ils méritaient une autre chance. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez que je le bénisse ? Demanda Castiel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela pourrait altérer son pouvoir.

-Il n'a pas de pouvoir.

-Bien sûr que si, le veilleur l'a fabriqué et il lui a donné un pouvoir. Vous êtes déjà protégé contre les possessions de toutes sortes, les démons y compris.

-Il l'a fait ? S'étonna Jack.

-Oui, un gage d'amitié je suppose.

-Moi il ne m'en a jamais donné. De déçu Martha.

-Tu lui as demandé ? Demanda Jack.

-Non, toi ?

-Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me donner quelque chose de lui puisque je ne pouvais l'avoir lui, c'était une blague, mais je pense qu'il m'a pris au sérieux.

-Et il semble l'avoir fait spécialement pour vous, vous deviez compter beaucoup à ses yeux. Devina Castiel.

-Oui, c'est réciproque.

-Il est l'ami que vous cherchez ?

-Oui.

-Je n'ai pas senti la présence d'un veilleur nulle part, mais en cherchant les Winchester, je vais le chercher aussi.

-Merci.

.

Peu après Jack se retira dans ses quartiers encore ému de l'attention que le Docteur lui avait porté, il l'avait toujours cru quelque peu indifférent à son égard. Il se sentait un peu mal d'en être heureux devant Martha qui de toute évidence n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer exactement comme lui-même, mais contrairement à elle, il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion l'ayant toujours cru hétérosexuel, si toutefois il avait une sexualité, Jack n'en était toujours pas certain et il se posait la même question à propos de Castiel. Un ange n'en avait sûrement pas et pourtant Castiel n'était pas demeuré insensible à son baiser, sûrement à cause de son corps humain, mais était-ce un sacrilège de faire ça à un ange ? Il devra avoir une petite discussion théologique avec lui, en attendant, il alla voir dans la réserve d'armes pour avoir une estimation précise des armes blanches encore utilisables, car plusieurs dagues et épées étaient rouillées depuis longtemps ou n'étaient que décoratives. Il en arriva à la même conclusion après cette visite, les armes rouillées pouvaient être restaurées, mais en trouver de nouvelles serait encore mieux. Il remonta en haut et rejoignit le groupe pour le repas du soir, ils commençaient à manquer de réserves Jack ira chercher de nouvelles provisions en même temps que des armes plus tard ce soir. Tous mangeaient en bavardant ou essayaient du moins, car Anwen , n'aimant pas sa nourriture, avait décidé de faire une scène.

-Tu manges ! S'impatienta Rhys.

-NON ! Contredit La gamine.

-Gwen, ta fille veut pas manger ! S'écria Rhys découragé, Gwen qui n'était pas très loin revint dans la cuisine et ordonna à sa fille de manger, elle ne voulait pas, Gwen la sortit de table et la mit dans le coin punition ignorant ses hurlements de frustration et rejoignit les autres pour le reste du repas.

-Pourquoi Dieu les a fait aussi horrible à l'âge de 2 ans ? Demanda Rhys à Castiel.

-Et là on ne parle même pas de l'adolescence. Ajouta Frank un des rescapés.

-Pas rapport ! Lui répondit son fils Jodi âgé de 15 ans.

-Il s'agit du développement biologique normal d'un humain, Dieu ne peut contrôler chaque petits détails. Expliqua Castiel.

-Dieu existe pas pis toi t'es juste un fou qui se prend pour un ange. Dit l'adolescent et bien sûr Castiel n'en fut pas vexé le moindrement et lui répondit calmement :

-Vous êtes désillusionné du monde des adultes n'est-ce pas ? Et vous rejetez votre enfance. C'est un processus normal à votre âge et vous n'avez pas d'amis avec qui partager votre douleur, je comprend votre frustration.

-Quoi ? T'es vraiment toqué !

-Je ne comprend pas ce terme. Dit Castiel.

Frank honteux lui ordonna de sortir de table.

-Ben là j'ai faim. Dit Jodi.

-Sort ! Hurla Frank.

-Ben oui capote pas là !

-On devrait peut-être le mettre au coin avec Anwen. Ricana Gwen, l'adolescent la fusilla du regard, mais ça ne l'impressionnait pas le moindre du monde.

-Il a beaucoup de colère en lui, il faudra le surveiller, les alliés de Crowley pourraient le charmer. Dit Castiel une fois Jodi loin.

-Comment... Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta Frank.

-Une gang cool et puissante qui s'oppose à l'autorité parentale, c'est plutôt attirant pour un jeune révolté. Déclara Jeff qui se souvenait probablement de sa propre adolescence toute récente (il n'avait que 21 ans).

Jack se prépara à partir à l'aide de son manipulateur quand Castiel le rejoignit.

-Je viens avec vous. Je suis encore trop faible pour me téléporter.

-D'accord. Si vous connaissez un endroit où il y a des armes blanches.

Ils se téléportèrent dans un tunnel de métro à demi effondré et même avant d'ouvrir sa lampe de poche Jack savait qu'il y trouverait des cadavres, l'odeur était pestilentiel. Il vit un train bondé qui ne s'était jamais rendu à destination.

-C'est immonde. Déclara Jack recouvrant son nez et sa bouche de la manche de son manteau.

Il marcha le long du tunnel s'éloignant rapidement de l'amas de cadavres, mais Castiel demeura immobile ne semblant pas affecté par l'odeur.

-Castiel, venez.

-Un veilleur est passé par ici. Dit-il, Jack s'immobilisa sur le champ.

-Guidez-moi s'il-vous-plaît. Castiel acquiesça et ouvrit une des portes du train de la mort faisant tomber quelques corps au passage, il les enjamba sans le moindre dégoût et se dirigea vers la porte opposée du train, il fracassa la vitre et se faufila de ce côté du tunnel.

-Il est arrivé par ici, mais ça s'est effondré derrière lui.

Castiel prit un tunnel adjacent et sur la droite le mur était partiellement effondré révélant un nouveau passage qui menait à une station de métro abandonnée.

-Cette station a été condamnée dans les années 60 à cause de son haut risque d'effondrement. Se souvient Jack. En suivant l'ange qui ne dit rien et s'avança vers les tunnels en piteux état, plus ils avançaient plus il y avait de l'eau sur le sol puis ils sortirent à une autre station abandonnée.

-Je crois que la ligne entière a été condamnée. Continua Jack.

-Sortez vos armes. Lui dit l'ange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Des goules et elles sont affamées.

Jack les vit, elles ressemblaient à des humains, seuls leur regard dément les trahissait.

-Ce sont des humains ? Dit-il hésitant.

-Ce sont des goules tuez les avant qu'elle vous mangent Jack.

-Vous étiez pour l'harmonie et la non-violence. Lui rappela le capitaine.

-Pas pour les créatures du purgatoire.

Jack dû tirer plusieurs coups avant qu'une seule s'effondre et Castiel qui avait apporté une sorte d'épée leur trancha la tête, ils réussirent à les éliminer les créatures étant déjà très affaiblies par la faim.

-D'accord, ce n'était pas exactement des humains malgré les apparences. Conclut Jack.

-Ne vous y fiez pas, contrairement à vos extra-terrestres, les monstres ont souvent une apparence humaine.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin croisant des débris et des cadavres éparpillés sur le sol boueux du tunnel.

-Cet endroit a été inondé, le veilleur a dû fuir la montée des eaux mais par où ? Se demanda Castiel observant autour, le reste du tunnel était bloqué par les débris qui trempait encore dans quelques centimètres d'eau sale et infecte. Pendant ce temps le regard de Jack fut attiré par un objet brillant qu'il avait aperçu dans les eaux stagnantes et putrides, il y mit la main frôla des débris flottants qu'il préférait ne pas identifier et retira l'objet. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnu le tournevis sonique du Docteur. Castiel le rejoignit.

-Il a dû l'échapper alors qu'il fuyait par là. Dit l'ange en pointant un tunnel vertical au dessus de leur tête, les parois étaient rocheuses et assez irrégulières pour que quelqu'un puisse y grimper, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ce qui leur prit un bon 45 minutes. Jack aurait pu utiliser le manipulateur, mais il devait se garder des charges en cas de besoin et surtout pour rentrer. Ils aboutirent dans un réseau de tunnel dont la plupart finissaient en cul-de-sac selon les estimations de Castiel. Ils n'allaient pas explorer tout le complexe, ils se contentaient de suivre les traces du veilleur et croisèrent d'étranges monticules de pierre placés de façon peu naturelle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jack.

-Des tombes.

-Quoi ?

-Votre ami n'est pas monté seul ici, mais ses compagnons n'ont pas survécus.

-Il les aurait enterré ?

Jack se pencha sur les tombeaux et y reconnu des symboles Gallifreyens. Il compta en tout quatre tombeaux, Castiel continua son chemin, Jack le suivi.

-De quoi sont-ils morts selon vous ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-De faim probablement, il n'y a pas d'issue.

-Aucune ?

-Je n'en détecte pas, je ne crois pas que votre ami soit toujours en vie je suis désolé.

-Vous seriez étonné de voir à quel point il peut survivre à n'importe quoi. Dit Jack ne voulant pas du tout envisagé une autre option. Castiel ne répondit pas, il n'osait pas le contredire même s'il devra de toute évidence affronter la réalité. Il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers un creux dans la roche.

-Il est demeuré à cet endroit des jours sans bouger et pour une raison étrange il s'est traîné jusqu'ici. Dit Castiel montrant un mur semblable aux autres.

-S'est traîné ? Demanda Jack de plus en plus inquiet.

-a rampé. Il était malade et mourant, il a franchit cette distance en plusieurs heures. Son cadavre devrait être ici normalement, je ne comprend pas. Continua Castiel ignorant Jack qui était sur le point de craquer. L'ange s'approcha du mur et le toucha des symboles en énochien apparurent captant l'intérêt de Jack.

Vous avez raison Jack, il est peut-être vivant, quelqu'un lui a ouvert une porte. Jack s'avança et toucha les étranges symboles plein d'espoir.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le langage des anges. Un de mes frères l'a peut-être sauvé. Dit Castiel.

Est-ce qu'on peut sortir par cette porte ? Demanda Jack.

Seul un ange ou un veilleur peut l'ouvrir et une seule fois.

Je dois retourner dans le passé. Décida Jack.

Vous ne pouvez faire ça .

Je peux faire des petits sauts.

Ne le faite pas.

Pa longtemps et pas loin juste quelques jours.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter davantage et ils se retrouvèrent dans un passé récent, environ un mois plus tôt.

-Docteur ! S'écria Jack en accourant vers l'homme en haillons dans le creux que Castiel avait repéré plus tôt. L'ange n'eut pas besoin d'un analyse détaillé pour constater que le veilleur était en train de mourir.

-T'en fait pas Doc, un ange va t'ouvrir une porte, il te faudra la franchir, viens je vais t'approcher de l'endroit.

-Jack vous ne devez pas changer le passé. L'avertit Castiel.

-Je m'en fiche où est-il cet ange au juste ? Ragea Jack en traînant le veilleur vers le mur en question puis lui donna un peu de sa propre force vitale en l'embrassant.

Castiel figea un moment, il sentait la présence des Winchester, ils étaient tout près puis il eut une révélation et traça lui-même les symboles sur la roche puis le manipulateur de vortex de Jack commença à faire des siennes et ce genre d'appareil était mortel lorsqu'il était défectueux, Castiel n'avait pas le choix, il devait intervenir, il toucha Jack et tout deux furent de retour à _Torchwood_, l'ange s'écroula affaiblit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Se fâcha Jack.

-Je nous ai sauvé. Dit-il faiblement.

Jack regarda son manipulateur de vortex et compris, il était brisé n'ayant pas apprécié le saut dans le passé.

-et le Docteur ?

-Les Winchester vont le trouver et l'aider, ils étaient tout près. Dit Castiel tristement, il aurait aimé les voir.

-Et la porte ?

-C'était moi, j'ai fait ce symbole. Réalisa Castiel.

-Nous étions donc destinés à faire ce saut dans le passé pour que vous graviez ce symbole. Devina Jack.

-Je crois oui, je me sens si faible.

Jack l'aida à se rendre dans l'une des chambres et le déposa sur un des lits. Il s'étendit à ses côtés et lui transmis encore un peu de son énergie du vortex ce qui l'épuisa grandement cette fois-ci, il somnola un moment enlacé à cette créature mystique et puissante vêtue d'un trench-coat.

**N/A pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Jack Harkness, il s'agit d'un immortel qui revient sans cesse à la vie et qui flirte avec tout ce qui bouge.**


	5. Le froid, la faim, les ténèbres

Chapitre 5-Le froid, la faim, les ténèbres

_Warning:  tragédie, slash_

_**Merci à eliida pour la review et d'avoir mis un lien pour mes histoires. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident de tomber sur mes histoires puisque ce sont des crossovers et sur le site les crossovers sont dans une catégorie à part et c'est pas tout le monde qui pense à y aller d'autant plus qu'il faut connaître un peu les deux séries alors merci à ceux qui font des reviews et même à ceux qui prennent le temps de les lire.**_

Dean fut réveillé par un cri qui provenait de la clinique, il alla voir inquiet et vit William et Sam auprès de Jasmine qui tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, Dean n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher davantage le visage crispé de douleur et de chagrin de la jeune femme confirma ses pires craintes.

-Je suis désolé, nous avons fait notre possible. Tenta de la rassurer William, mais elle était inconsolable. Elle serrait le petit corps froid dans ses bras, l'enfant qui avait connu la mort avant même de connaître la vie, Dean était figé tandis que Sam bouscula une chaise sur son passage.

-Pourquoi la vie s'acharne autant contre nous, on a pas encore assez souffert ? S'écria-t-il avant de s'éloigner laissant Will seul avec la jeune mère éplorée. Dean aurait dû intervenir, la consoler, mais il était de marbre. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, ils avaient tellement souffert son esprit était vide et la perte de Jasmine n'était qu'un malheur parmi tant d'autres.

Les cris avaient alerté les autres et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, tous étaient au courant de cette nouvelle tragédie. Sally et Anabelle tentaient de consoler la pauvre femme en vain. Dean fini par reprendre ses esprits, ils devaient continuer, des choses à préparer pour le départ au Canada et surtout aujourd'hui il devait sortir du refuge et aller voler des réserves de nourriture dans les hangars à léviathans, la nourriture n'était pas contaminée trop d'avance alors ce qu'il y avait dans les réserves était potable. Leur nourriture se résumait à peu de choses, de la farine pour faire du pain, de la viandes surgelées dans les congélateurs des Léviathans, des céréales, des biscuits et des boîtes de conserves abandonnées dans les supermarchés. S'ils étaient chanceux ils pouvaient trouver des pizzas et des repas surgelés et parfois des fruits et des légumes surgelés. Dean compta apporter une bonne réserve, l'hiver avait l'énorme avantage de pouvoir conserver beaucoup de surgelés, il espérait aussi trouver une dinde pour Noël bientôt même si personne n'avait envie de fêter. Le climat au refuge se détériorait de jour en jour, personne ne mangeait vraiment à sa faim à l'exception peut-être des enfants, il faisait froid, c'était insalubre malgré leurs efforts pour tenir l'endroit propre, ils n'avaient à peu près aucune intimité et beaucoup de frustration et de désespoir. Des bagarres éclataient pour un rien et il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui pleurait la nuit. Sans compter la menace constante des léviathans toujours à leur porte. Même si ça ne l'enchantait guère, il devait convoquer tout le monde pour faire la liste de ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il commença donc par chercher Sam, il le trouva dehors avec E.T. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas de preuves, mais il soupçonnait Sam d'être rendu un peu plus loin que des baisers dans sa relation avec l'extra-terrestre. Pour le moment ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble était le dernier de ses soucis, il avait besoin de lui pour rassembler tout le monde et préparer l'expédition.

-Tu pourrais pas nous laisser un moment ! Jasmine vient de perdre son bébé Dean les gens n'ont rien à faire de ton expédition. Se fâcha Sam lorsqu'il lui en parla.

-Oui je sais Samy et j'ai beaucoup de chagrin pour elle, mais nous devons continuer à vivre et pour ça il nous faut de la nourriture.

-Tu es devenu tellement insensible.

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Avons-nous le choix ? On ne peut pas passer des jours à se morfondre peu importe les malheurs qui nous frappent parce que si nous le faisons ce sera l'anarchie, le chaos et en moins d'une semaine on va tous mourir de faim ou nous entre-tuer. Tu viens avec moi pour l'expédition ou tu restes ici ? Ton choix.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller seul voyons.

-Isaac va m'accompagner ou Jacob...non pas toi. Dit-il à l'extra-terrestre qui semblait vouloir l'accompagner.

-Pourquoi pas lui Dean ? Demanda Sam.

-Ça fait même pas un mois qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts, il n'est pas au sommet de sa forme.

-Quelqu'un ici l'est ?

-Non, mais j'aimerai vraiment mieux que tu viennes Samy.

-J'ai jamais dit que je ne venais pas de toute façon Isaac adore faire ton rôle de chef tu sais ça ?

-Il est plutôt doué non ?

-Oui, un peu trop. On pourrait y aller les trois.

-Tu es incapable de te séparer de lui pour quelque jours, ça commence à être sérieux votre truc.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, je pense même qu'on devrait être quatre, ça grouille de léviathans.

-Oui, mais si on prend Isaac ou Jacob il ne restera plus beaucoup de monde pour protéger le groupe et qui d'autre pourrait-on amener ?

-Sally et Zoe savent se battre.

-Pas question d'amener des filles.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas risquer leur vie, et même lui je ne suis pas d'accord, toi et moi sommes habitués à nous battre contre ces monstres, pas les autres. On se fait attaquer ici, mais sur la route c'est pire et tu le sais Samy. On ne peut pas amener quelqu'un avec nous ce serait un fardeau (Il regarda l'étranger) sans rancune, tout les deux nous savons nous défendre.

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison, désolé Legolas, mais tu dois rester. L'extra-terrestre secoua la tête.

-Non, tu restes. Insista Dean surpris de le voir s'affirmer. Il fit de nouveau un signe négatif.

-Je suis le chef et je décide que tu ne viens pas et c'est pour ton bien ! Insista Dean.

L'étranger lui sourit à la mention du terme _chef_ et demeura sur sa position.

-Tu es une vraie tête de mule toi. Conclut Dean en finissant par l'accepter.

Ils partirent vers 9 heures avec la liste de ce qui leur manquait, une heure après leur départ le vent se leva et ils furent pris dans une tempête où se mêlait pluie glaciale et neige fondante, ils roulèrent très lentement pendant un autre deux heures n'y voyant rien, heureusement les léviathans sont douillets donc personne à l'horizon. ils s'arrêtèrent dans un village abandonné pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un petit marché avec quelques denrées non- périssables. Rien du côté du marché, tout était pourri ou défoncé, rien dans les maisons, mais dans l'église il y avait un sous-sol rempli de produits alimentaires jadis destinés aux familles dans le besoin.

-Des pâtes avec des conserves de sauce tomate ! Se réjouit Sam.

-Des légumes pour toi Samy. Dit Dean en lui lançant une boîte de haricots.

-Alléluia ! Dit-il ironique, ils ne manquaient jamais de haricots et de pois en conserves, Sam aurait préféré trouver des légumes surgelés. L'étranger trouva des médicaments et du papier hygiénique dans la salle de bains tandis que Sam avait repéré des couvertures chaudes.

-Wow des cassettes de musique rock ! S'enthousiasma Dean à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'extra-terrestre trouva aussi des livres pour lui-même et des jouets pour les deux enfants du groupe.

Ils transportèrent leurs lourdes charges, mais il y avait encore de l'espace pour de meilleurs produits, ils n'avaient pas tout apporté sauf pour la nourriture.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une ferme pour bétail humain une fois la nuit tombée, le vent s'était calmé, mais il pleuvait et neigeait toujours, ils roulèrent les phares éteints et se stationnèrent à l'abri des regards. C'était verrouillé et même avec leur matériel de voleur les frères n'arrivaient pas à ouvrir les portes. L'étranger sortit un bidule de métal bruyant avec des fils et des lumières et appuya sur un bouton pour scanner la porte puis la déverrouilla. Ils étaient dans un vaste corridor qui menaient à des congélateurs gardés. Ils éliminèrent les léviathans et fouillèrent les congélateurs tentant d'ignorer ceux qui contenaient des humains ou des parties d'humain. Les léviathans mangeaient leur repas vivants, mais les surgelés pouvaient leur permettre de survivre. Plus loin ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient, de la nourriture à bétail pas encore traitée.

-Des brocolis surgelés ! Se réjouit Sam.

Leur intrusion alerta évidemment les léviathans qui s'étaient mobilisés pour les attraper. L'extra-terrestre refermait et verrouillait les portes derrière eux avec son bidule, cela ne les arrêtait pas, mais au moins ça les ralentissait. Ils devaient fuir, mais au moins ils avaient réussi à remplir le deux-tiers de la camionnette. Malheureusement ils étaient attendus à l'extérieur et le combat fut assez rude malgré les dagues enchantées et le contenu de leurs sacs se répandaient sur le sol. Ils furent rapidement submergés et allaient finirent par s'épuiser. L'étranger les empoigna tout les deux par le bras pour les rapprocher de lui dans une étreinte puis Dean fut le premier à constater que les léviathans étaient parfaitement immobiles de même que l'étranger.

-Qu'est-ce que...Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Le temps est arrêté Dean.

-Qui fait ça, Cass ? Demanda Dean plein d'espoir.

-C'est lui. Réalisa Sam pointant l'extra-terrestre illuminé d'une étrange lueur qui vacilla entre le blanc et le doré.

-Quoi ?

-Dépêches ! Hurla Sam et tout deux se hâtèrent à ramasser leurs provisions et les mettre dans la voiture, les léviathans commencèrent à se mouvoir de nouveau, mais très lentement.

-Plus vite ! Dit Dean

Ils bougeaient un peu plus rapidement et Sam laissa tomber les quelques derniers vivres pour empoigner son ami et le traîner vers la voiture, Dean compris et l'aida puis ils démarrèrent en trombe, ils glissèrent sur la chaussée trempée durant quelques secondes puis la camionnette se stabilisa et ils purent rouler plus normalement. Une fois assez loin tout deux respirèrent enfin et Sam se dirigea vers l'arrière pour examiner son ami. Il n'était pas inconscient, mais il était faible.

-Ça va aller. Dit-il pour le rassurer. Il déposa une couverture sur lui et lui tient la main.

-Tu nous as sauvé la vie et grâce à toi on va tous avoir un super repas demain. Tu voudrais pas manquer ça.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Dean.

-Il est glacé.

-donne lui mon café, il n'est plus chaud, mais il est tiède, ça peut aider.

-Je pense qu'il a surtout besoin de manger et dormir.

-Sers toi.

Sam lui fit boire du café, lui donna quelques barres de céréales et le laissa se reposer. Il vint ensuite rejoindre son frère à l'avant.

-Il a un pouvoir énorme, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Gabriel tenait tant à le sauver. Avoua Sam.

-Oui, pendant un moment j'ai cru que c'était les anges, que Cass nous avait retrouvé. Dit Dean nostalgique.

-Je l'ai pensé moi aussi, peu importe où il est, je suis sûr qu'il essaie de nous retrouver.

-Tu crois qu'il pourra sauver l'humanité à lui seul ? Un ange contre des millions de léviathans ?

-Je sais qu'il essayera. Peut-être pourra-t-il libéré ses frères, ensemble ils auraient plus de chances.

-Oui, mais ils ne sont pas des millions et les léviathans sont aussi puissants qu'eux.

-Oui, mais les léviathans ont besoin de manger, pas les anges.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Je pense que la seule façon de les détruire serait de rendre les humains inaptes à la consommation.

Comment peut-on faire ça ?

Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que notre ami derrière y arriverait.

Oui j'avoue que son bidule-machin qui ouvre les portes est super génial, mais là on parle de créer une bactérie ou un truc biologique, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Son génie semble toucher plusieurs sphères, je pense qu'il pourrait y arriver, mais avec l'équipement nécessaire, ce que nous n'avons malheureusement pas. Conclut Sam.

Ils roulèrent durant une autre heure lorsque leur copain derrière se réveilla et fouilla dans leur provisions, il avait trouvé des biscuits que Sam lui enleva et jeta par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Dean.

On aurait dû vérifier la marchandise, ces biscuits sont avariés.

Et merde, aussitôt qu'on trouve un endroit où s'arrêter on fera un tri. En attendant surveille donc ton petit ami pour ne pas qu'il avale d'autre trucs avariés. Tu sais combien il est incontrôlable lorsqu'il a faim.

Je sais et il n'est pas mon petit ami.

Tu es sûr ?

Sam l'ignora et vérifia tout ce que Legolas prenait et c'était souvent des biscuits avariés, il lui trouva finalement des chips molles, mais mangeables. Dean trouva une ferme abandonnée et aussitôt arrivé il sortit le réchaud.

-qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je meurs de faim et j'avais l'intention de nous préparer un bon spaghettis, dormir ici et repartir demain.

-On doit d'abord s'assurer que c'est sécuritaire.

-Ce mot n'a plus sa raison d'être Samy.

Heureusement pour eux les pâtes se conservaient extrêmement longtemps contrairement aux biscuits, ils firent le tri et jetèrent presque la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient récupéré à l'église. Sam fit le premier tour de garde puis se fut Dean, ils n'avaient pas inclus l'extra-terrestre trop épuisé de les avoir défendu contre les léviathans à l'aide de son pouvoir.

Au refuge rien n'avait changé, le climat était toujours aussi mauvais, même si l'arrivée de nouvelles réserves de nourriture leur donnait un peu d'espoir. Peut-être que les vols allaient cessés, quelqu'un à l'intérieur du groupe volait de la nourriture et personne ne savait qui. Isaac leur appris qu'il n'y en avait pas eu durant leur absence quelque peu soupçonneux à l'égard de l'étranger.

-Ça veut rien dire, il n'y a pas de vol à tous les jours. Le défendit Sam.

-Si le voleur est rusé il va s'abstenir durant notre absence pour passer ça sur notre dos. Dit Dean.

Tous partagèrent un bon repas ce soir-là sauf Jasmine toujours affectée profondément par la mort de son bébé.

Le lendemain matin lors de son tour de garde Dean la trouva pendue dans la cour, tous en furent choqués particulièrement Dean qui se sentait coupable, ils la brûlèrent et enterrèrent ses cendres avec celles de son bébé. Dean alla au sous-sol et piocha sur le tas de débris qui bloquait un passage, tous y avait travaillé et il était presque dégagé. Il y resta toute l'avant-midi et une partie de l'après-midi, il fut aidé par Sam et E.T. À trois ils réussirent à le dégager. Sam partit chercher des lampes de poche tandis que Dean s'y engagea le premier, mais l'autre ne voulait pas le suivre.

-Allez viens. L'invita-t-il, il obéit contre son gré, de la roche s'effrita et tomba, ce n'était que de la poussière de roche, mais l'étranger paniqua.

-Non tu ne vas pas me faire une crise d'anxiété maintenant. Lui cria-t-il sans succès.

-Sors si tu es claustrophobe. Lui dit Dean, mais il resta paralysé, Dean le brassa pour le ramener, mais rien n'y fit. Il l'empoigna sans ménagement et le fit sortir de force.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui demanda Sam.

Il panique j'essaie juste de le sortir. Sam regarda son ami en état de choc.

On dirait toi la première fois que tu as pris l'avion.

Ah ferme-la et occupe-toi de lui.

Sam le regarda dans les yeux pour tenter de le calmer et fut aussitôt assaillit d'images bouleversantes et ressentit aussitôt sa peur, il devait faire un effort immense pour se couper de la scène, repousser ce qu'il lui envoyait sinon il allait paniqué lui aussi.

-C'est fini tout ça, tu es avec nous maintenant calme-toi. Tenta-t-il sans succès puis se rappela que Legolas était télépathes et non-humain, il força son esprit à revoir les étoiles et les planètes qu'il lui avait jadis montré, le ciel orangé et les deux soleils et le résultat fut étonnant, son ami finit par se calmer.

-Je vais l'amener à la clinique et n'explore pas ce passage sans moi. Dit Sam.

Dean attendit impatient puis une fois que Sam arriva ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage intrigués.

-Tu es doué avec lui. Lui dit Dean alors qu'ils exploraient l'étroit passage.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre comment ça fonctionne dans sa tête.

-Et ?

-Il est télépathe, lui dire de se calmer est inutile, mais lui montrer des images rassurantes ça a fonctionné.

-Tu lui a montré quoi ?

-L'espace, Dean c'est comme ça qu'on va arriver à communiquer avec lui.

-Il doit bien parler, même si c'est une langue extra-terrestre et il nous comprend.

-Je pense qu'il peut parler pourquoi il ne le fait pas je l'ignore.

-Parce qu'il est fou peut-être.

-Fou non, en état de choc, possible avec ce que j'ai vu dans sa tête.

-Raconte.

-Une station de métro abandonné, un train rempli de cadavres, des tunnel délabrés et inondés à n'en plus finir.

-C'est pas super intéressant mais pas suffisant pour péter un plomb.

-C'était pas les images, c'était cette sensation d'être enfermé, de mourir à cet endroit immonde sans plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour, j'ai clairement eu l'impression de mourir, non pas une impression, une certitude. C'était pas vraiment agréable et il y a autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai vu Castiel.

-Cass ! Où ça ?

-Dans sa tête, c'était flou et il y avait un autre homme avec eux, mais c'était vraiment lui, il a rencontré Castiel.

-Continue à fouiller dans sa tête je veux savoir ce que Cass faisait là.

-C'était flou et je ne sais même pas s'il s'en souvient, moi ça m'a frappé parce que je le connais mais lui...Il l'a peut-être seulement vu ces quelques secondes. L'autre mec par contre était beaucoup plus clair dans son esprit, il le connaît.

-Essaie quand même.

.

Le tunnel aboutissait à une chambre anti-démon avec d'autres armes pour les combattre ainsi que de vieux livre de sorts.

-Servons-nous. Dit fièrement Dean.

-Rien d'extra-ordinaire, même les livres, Bobby en avait des semblables, mais les munitions ça c'est une belle trouvaille avec ces foutus léviathans toujours à nos portes. Avoua Sam.

-On n'en aura pas de trop c'est certain. Samy regarde, le Saint-Graal ! S'exclama Dean qui venait de trouver des bouteilles de whisky. Cachons-les.

-Dean...

-Je partage tout, mais pas ça, le nectar des dieux !

Dean se fabriqua une cache artificielle pour ses bouteilles d'alcool, Sam remonta découragé et alla voir son ami à la clinique, mais il n'était plus là, William l'avait examiné, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour ce qu'il estimait être un choc post-traumatique. Il l'avait donc envoyé se reposer jusqu'au repas du soir.

.

Peu de gens parlait durant le repas repensant à cette pauvre Jasmine, même Dean, il se sentait encore coupable même si de toute évidence il n'y était pour rien. Chaque décès était un échec pour lui, il avait dit à Sam qu'ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter à ça, qu'ils devaient continuer de vivre, mais il ne suivait pas son propre conseil et n'avait pu s'empêcher de boire quelques gorgées de whisky en cachette. En soirée il se dirigea vers l'extérieur avec Isaac pour son tour de garde habituelle et en passant devant l'endroit où il avait trouvé le corps il s'arrêta. Isaac le rejoignit.

-Oui, c'était une belle fille dommage, mais au moins on ne l'entendra plus se lamenter toutes les nuits à cause du mioche mort-né. Dit-il ce qui mit Dean en furie et il lui sauta dessus incontrôlable, même si Isaac était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

-Elle était notre amie ! Lui cria-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas d'amis à la guerre ! Un soldat est tombé on ne peut s'arrêter pour ça.

-Nous ne sommes pas à la guerre et ils ne sont pas des soldats, mais des survivants.

-C'est la guerre, la guerre pour la survie et quand un chef est trop faible pour diriger le groupe, on le remplace ! Dit Isaac en le frappant à son tour sans le ménager.

-Il est temps que tu sois évincé Winchester.

Dean avait beau être enragé et très capable de se battre, mais ce mec était un ancien soldat et il était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

-ça va tu es le nouveau chef, laisse-moi ! S'écria Dean.

-Je n'ai pas terminé avec toi. Dit-il et Dean aperçu ses yeux noirs, il sursauta.

-Et oui, j'ai échappé à tous tes tests, question de timing ! Dit Isaac en continuant à le frapper.

Dean eut le temps de voir Legolas venir à son aide, comme il allait dehors à tout les jours qu'il soit là n'était pas étonnant, mais ça ne l'aida pas, il fut rapidement maîtrisé par Isaac.

-Même ton gentil extra-terrestre ne peut pas te sauver. Lui dit le démon. Il eut tort, l'étranger se leva et avança vers Isaac, il se mit à réciter les paroles d'un exorcisme et le démon sortit en rageant du corps de Isaac. Legolas s'avança ensuite vers lui, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal, il était comme hypnotisé. Ses mains brillaient d'une lueur blanche vive comme celle des anges, il se pencha sur Dean toujours le regard absent et le toucha, Dean sentit ses blessures se refermer, pas complètement, mais assez pour être supportables. L'étranger s'effondra au moment où Isaac se releva un peu perdu.

-Ah ma tête, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu étais possédé et tu as essayé de me tuer.

-Moi ça ?

-Ces marques sur mon visages ne sont pas apparues seules.

-Je ne me souviens de rien ! Où sommes-nous et qui est ce mec ?

-Ta mémoire remonte à où Isaac ?

-On cherchait le nouveau refuge.

-Ça fait un bail, nous sommes au nouveau refuge et lui c'est le mec qui mourrait de faim.

-Il a l'air mieux, à part le fait qu'il soit inconscient bien sûr.

-On part bientôt pour le Canada.

-On vient d'arriver.

-Non, ça fait un mois. Deux semaines et on part, j'aimerai qu'on puisse fêter Noël avant notre départ.

Isaac se pencha vers l'étranger et le brassa, celui-ci en se réveillant recula.

-Ça va Legolas, il n'est plus possédé. Lui dit Dean.

-Legolas ? S'étonna Isaac.

-Il ne parle pas et c'est un excellent archer, on l'a appelé Legolas, une idée de fille évidemment.

-Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui il était mourant, sale, barbu et vêtu de haillons. L'hiver est arrivé ou quoi ?

-Oui.

-On gèle.

-Tu peux rentrer je vais faire mon tour de garde seul.

-Non, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé je vais juste aller prendre un manteau, je reviens.

Dean aida l'extra-terrestre à se relever.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelques choses ? Lui demanda-t-il, il ne réagit pas.

-Tu as récité un exorcisme et tu m'as guéri à l'aide de tes pouvoirs, mais tu avais l'air sous hypnose ou sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça prouve tout de même que tu peux parler.

Il le regarda un peu étonné, mais pas plus qui faut.

-Je crois qu'un ange te contrôlait, le même qui t'as ressuscité probablement. Continua Dean ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça ne le troublait pas plus qu'il faut.

-Gabriel. Dit l'étranger, Dean était estomaqué.

-Tu parles !

Legolas le regarda l'air de dire : _oui et alors ?_ Puis sortit son bidule-machin ouvreur de portes et se dirigea vers une pile de débris. Dean le retient.

-Non attends, c'est la première fois en un mois que tu prononces un mot, tu te sauveras pas comme ça, parle-moi encore.

Legolas l'embrassa sur la joue et se libéra doucement pour aller vers son tas de débris.

-Je t'ai pas demandé de m'embrasser, je t'ai demandé de me parler ! Lui cria Dean en vain.

-Il parle pas tu le sais. Lui rappela Sam venu le rejoindre.

-Il a prononcé le nom de Gabriel, j'ai bien entendu, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je monte la garde avec toi Isaac est bouleversé par la mort de Jasmine, c'est étrange.

-Il était possédé.

-Quoi ?

Dean lui raconta toute l'histoire et Sam suggéra de faire un test d'eau bénite à chaque semaine, Dean approuva et lui rappela que Legolas avait parlé.

-Il était hypnotisé par Gabriel. Dit Sam.

-Après ça.

-Prononcer un nom ne veut pas dire qu'il parle Dean et je n'ai jamais douté de sa capacité physique à le faire.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois un peu plus étonné.

-Il a déjà prononcé mon nom.

-Quoi ? Quand ça ?

-Il l'a plutôt murmuré en fait.

-Quand ?

-Voilà quelques jours.

-En quelle circonstance ?

-Je ne sais pas, juste comme ça, par hasard. Dit-il nonchalant, mais Dean remarqua son malaise.

-Par hasard ?

-J'ai bien essayé de le faire parler après mais je n'ai pas réussi.

-Par hasard et tu ne m'en as pas glissé un mot.

-Désolé j'ai pas pensé.

-Vous faisiez quoi pour qu'il murmure ton nom ?

-rien de particulier.

-C'était pas comme..._Sam_. Dit Dean mimant la jouissance sexuelle, Sam le repoussa.

-Crétin, je suis hétérosexuel et tu le sais.

-Avec les humains dans un monde normal je te crois, mais dans ce cas-ci nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre. A-t-il dit d'autres mots aussi comme _oui_ ou _encore_.

-C'est une revanche pour tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de Cass et toi c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Dit Dean.

Une attaque de léviathans coupa court à leur discussion, ils n'étaient heureusement pas très nombreux et l'étranger paralysa la plupart avec des flèches avant qu'ils atteignent les Winchester qui n'avaient qu'à trancher les têtes et faire un feu de joie avec. Ils retournèrent ensuite vers les barils de feu pour se réchauffer les doigts, les tours de garde durant l'hiver n'étaient pas ce qu'ils préféraient surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Legolas leur apporta un café au bout d'environ une demi-heure, personne ne l'avait vu rentrer. Il s'assit avec eux dégustant ce qui devait être du thé comme toujours en observant le ciel. Ils regardèrent eux aussi et constatèrent qu'en hiver on voyait beaucoup plus d'étoiles.

-Est-ce que tu vois tes soleils natals d'ici ? Lui demanda Sam et Legolas pointa un endroit spécifique dans le ciel, mais aucune étoile en particulier.

-C'est trop loin ? Devina Sam, il acquiesça.

-Nous savons tout les deux que tu peux parler alors pourquoi tu ne le fait pas ? Lui demanda Dean, il ne répondit pas.

-Nous voulons juste savoir qui tu es, te connaître, comprendre pourquoi tu es ici. Continua Dean, il ne répondit pas fixant sa tasse de thé et tout deux savaient que ça signifiait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Sam lui toucha délicatement le bras pour attirer son attention.

Legolas, est-ce que tu te souviens de qui tu es ? L'étranger le regarda les yeux remplis d'eau et secoua la tête.

Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Dit Sam mal à l'aise.

Moi non plus je m'excuse, mais tu sais d'où tu viens et que tu as voulu nous sauver. Dit Dean, il acquiesça.

Sais-tu pourquoi ou comment tu as essayé de nous sauver ? Continua Dean, il secoua la tête, déposa sa tasse de thé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, aucun des deux frères ne savaient comment réagir toujours embêtés dans ce genre de situation. Sam fit ce qui lui semblait le plus adéquat dans son cas et le serra contre lui. Legolas passait ses journées à enlacer et embrasser tout le monde, ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait le gêner. Pour Sam ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le serrait contre lui, mais devant Dean oui. Une fois plus calme Sam lui suggéra d'aller se reposer, il devait être dû de toute façon, il dormait au trois jours environs. Il lui obéit et quitta, Dean n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il allait le rejoindre après son tour de garde pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

Crois-tu qu'on pourrait l'aider à se souvenir. Lui demanda-t-il.

Je ne sais pas et si c'est comme toi avec le mur dans ton esprit, ça le détruirait. S'inquiéta Dean.

Oui, ça me fait un peu peur moi aussi. Je ne sais pas si on devrait.

On verra au Canada, Castiel va être là, il va pouvoir nous répondre. Se rassura Dean.

Je sais que ça va être périlleux et qu'on va peut-être perdre d'autres personnes, mais j'ai hâte de partir. Avoua Sam.

Oui, moi aussi.


	6. Le léviathan

Chapitre 6-le léviathan

_Sommaire: Petite introspection de Castiel et discussion entre l'ange et l'immortel qui apprennent à mieux ce connaître._

_NA: Petite note concernant Torchwood, dans mon histoire Mickey, Martha et Rhys sont des membres de l'équipe, il ne reste que Gwen et Jack dans l'équipe originale et je n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y inclure les deux américains de miracle day ayant détesté cette saison et ces deux personnages alors j'ai reconstruit Torchwood à ma façon!_

Gwen faisait les cents pas autour de sa victime attachée à une chaise au milieu du piège.

-Tu vas répondre oui ! S'écria-t-elle, mais le démon continua à se moquer d'elle, elle l'arrosa d'eau bénite, ce qui ne fit que le frustrer davantage, il ne répondit toujours pas, elle s'amusa alors à le torturer à l'aide _d'armes_ suggérées par Castiel et par Jack qui avait souvent connu la torture. Ce dernier l'aidait parfois, mais Gwen s'en sortait plutôt bien inventant même de nouvelles méthodes de torture, Castiel qui l'avait observé jugea qu'elle aurait fait une excellente chasseuse de démons. Elle finit par laisser Jack prendre la relève puisqu'elle devait retourner auprès de sa fille et de Rhys. Après plusieurs heures de torture intense le démon finit par parler.

-Nous ne faisons que nous défendre. Dit-il.

-Vous défendre contre quoi ?

-Les léviathans ne respectent pas leur part du marché, ils nous envahissent, ils sont tellement voraces, le Canada est à nous pas à eux et nous devons nous battre pour protéger nos frontières, nous sommes du même côtés.

-De quel marché parles-tu ? Demanda Jack.

-Dick et Crowley ont fait un marché, Dick nous a légué le Canada, nous respectons ce marché, mais pas eux. Nous pourrions travailler ensemble pour repousser les léviathans.

-Ne vous laissez pas tenter capitaine les démons sont des maître-manipulateurs. Le prévient Castiel.

-Oui, tu peux bien parlé Castiel TU as trahis Crowley et lorsqu'il te trouvera, il te fera ta fête. Dit le démon en éclatant de rire.

-Je ne crains pas Crowley. Affirma l'ange.

-Non, tu as dit à tes nouveaux amis que les léviathans sont ici à cause de toi...tu ne leur a pas dit. Continua le démon, ce qui étonna Jack.

-Les démons mentent. Dit-il.

-Pas cette fois. Dû ajouter Castiel contre son gré.

-Quoi ?

Castiel tua le démon et quitta le sous-sol, Jack le suivi prêt à le forcer à parler, même s'il était beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

-Vous me devez des explications, dans mon bureau. Lui ordonna-t-il.

-C'était un accident. Déclara l'ange.

.

Une fois dans le bureau de Jack il lui raconta toute l'histoire en commençant par les sceaux et la libération de Lucifer puis sa chute dans la cage, la libération de Sam en enfer, la guerre au paradis pour déclencher un nouvel apocalypse, son désir de monter une armée pour s'y opposer et finalement sa propre chute et sa tentative de réparer son erreur sans succès. Jack était en furie, il avait besoin de temps pour faire le tri dans toute cette histoire, il ne le chassa pas, mais Castiel préféra partir. Il était encore choqué d'apprendre que les anges existaient et là il apprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits, pas même empathiques, c'était des soldats, de parfaits soldats qui obéissaient à Dieu sans se poser de questions et qui n'avaient pas plus d'estime pour les humains que pour tout autres créatures vivantes, ils étaient dépourvus de compassion à l'égard de leurs prochains ce qui était ironique de la part d'anges sensés représenter la grande bonté de Dieu. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à détester Castiel, cet ange avait essayé de changer les règles du jeu, de protéger les humains à sa façon, il avait gravement échoué, tout le monde faisait des erreurs, mais l'erreur d'un ange avait des effets colossaux contrairement à une erreur humaine. Il avait fait des erreurs lui aussi, lorsqu'il avait sacrifié son petit fils pour sauver les enfants de la Terre du 456 cela lui avait semblé être la seule option possible, mais maintenant que ces enfants étaient de toutes façons morts et que c'était l'apocalypse ce choix lui semblait maintenant absurde, Steven aurait pu être ici avec eux de même que Ianto. Castiel était la cause de cet apocalypse, mais il en était peut-être également la solution, il devait le retrouver.

.

Castiel était sorti du complexe souterrain de _Torchwood_, il n'était pas très loin, juste sur le sommet du bouclier canadien. Il regardait la neige tomber doucement, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, depuis son retour du lac il était envahi sans arrêt par ce sentiment que les humains appelait culpabilité, il arrivait difficilement à le comprendre, mais le trouva très douloureux. Ce n'était pas le seul, il en ressentait d'autres qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à identifier correctement, d'autres qu'il connaissait déjà. Il comprenait pourquoi Dean lui en voulait et il avait vu le même sentiment chez Jack, il ne méritait pas l'amitié de Dean, ni de personne, il aurait dû être mort pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Il pensa que Dieu l'avait ramené pour qu'il répare son erreur, mais il ignorait de quelle façon. Il allait tout faire pour arranger les choses, mais même s'il y arrivait, Dean continuera de lui en vouloir, il avait l'impression de lui avoir fait plus de mal que de bien, même chose pour Sam.

Savoir que Dean ne lui pardonnera jamais peu importe la fin de cette histoire, lui donnait envie d'abandonner, mais il ne pouvait pas, quelqu'un devait le faire, ses frères étaient emprisonnés ou morts, les Winchester perdus dans la nature, le dernier veilleur peut-être mort lui aussi. Il y avait Jack, mais que pouvait faire Jack et sa bande contre les léviathans ? Il avait beau être immortel, il n'était qu'un homme. Non c'était sa mission à lui et à lui seul, il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel fardeau auparavant ni une telle solitude. Il essuya sa joue et regarda ses propres larmes pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il avait toujours cru les anges incapables d'en verser ou même de ressentir assez de chagrin pour en verser, il n'était plus comme ses frères désormais, les Winchester l'avaient changé, cette larme en était la preuve, mais était-ce un bien ou un mal ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire. Il regarda vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait et le fixa un moment, chaque étoile était belle, il aimait la création de son père dans toute sa splendeur, combien de ses frères s'étaient arrêtés un moment pour regarder ce chef-d'œuvre ?

-Père, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, pour mes erreurs, Dean ne me pardonnera pas, mais vous, pouvez-vous me pardonner ? Père je vous aime de tout mon être, mais parfois vos desseins me troublent, pourquoi détruire les humains et les faire repartir à zéro ? Ils n'apprendront jamais s'ils doivent toujours tout recommencer. Il ne sont pas parfaits je sais, mais vos anges non plus Père. Si je l'étais je ne serais pas ici à me poser toutes ces questions et à ressentir toutes ces émotions. J'aime les humains Père tout comme vous, mais c'est parce que j'ai appris à les connaître, pourquoi ne pas donner la même chance à mes frères ? Pour les aimer il faut les connaître et les comprendre, pas simplement les regarder. J'ai appris ma leçon et je vais les sauver, mais je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver, j'ai peur d'échouer de nouveau et de vous décevoir une fois de plus. Aidez-moi s'il-vous-plaît.

.

Castiel continua de regarder le ciel espérant que sa prière ait été entendue, même si Dieu ne lui faisait aucun signe, avoir la foi était tout ce qui lui restait. Il regarda la nuit passer et le jour se lever, si beau, si pur ! L'ascension de l'astre du jour, puis sa lente déclinaison, le levé de l'astre de la nuit et de sa panoplie de soleils lointains. Lorsqu'il observait avec attention il pouvait voir le déplacement du ciel nocturne ou plutôt sentir la rotation paisible de La Terre sur son axe. Jamais auparavant il n'avait porté attention à tous ces petits détails, tout était si bien orchestré, ses frères devraient vraiment prendre le temps d'observer la création pour ce qu'elle est, peut-être qu'alors ils comprendraient. Un bruit comme de la statique brisa le charme et il aperçu le capitaine Jack Harkness avec son manipulateur de vortex réparé.

-Vous êtes là, ça fait plus de 24 heures que je vous cherche. Dit-il.

-Non Jack, ce combat est le mien et je dois le mener seul. Dit Castiel.

-C'est peut-être votre combat, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de le mener seul.

-Il le faut pourtant, c'est mon erreur.

-Je vais vous aider.

-Jack, j'ai détruit votre monde, je ne mérite ni votre aide ni votre pardon.

-Vous en vouloir ne nous aide en rien Castiel et vous avez eu votre leçon je crois, vous ne ferez pas la même erreur.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

-Je le vois dans vos yeux, dans vos gestes, vous êtes conscient de votre erreur et vous regrettez. Je ne sais pas pour les anges, mais chez les humains lorsqu'on regrette vraiment un geste qu'on a posé, on refait rarement la même erreur. Si on le refait, c'est qu'on ne regrette pas vraiment même si on prétend le contraire.

-J'ai peur de faire une autre erreur en tentant de réparer celle-ci.

Jack s'assied à ses côtés même si c'était plutôt frisquet.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait, vous les avez libérés en voulant arrêter l'apocalypse, vos intentions étaient bonnes Castiel, c'est la méthode qui a fait défaut. Il y aura toujours un risque de causer un mal encore pire, mais cela ne signifie pas que l'on doit abandonner. J'ai une part de responsabilité, _Torchwood,_ UNIT, l'armée, l'ONU et même la proclamation de l'ombre, la police de l'univers...tout ces gens avaient comme mandat de protéger La Terre et ils ont échoué, vous n'êtes pas seul à porter ce fardeau. Je veux vous aider aussi modeste soit ma contribution et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

-Je ne comprend pas votre gentillesse capitaine.

-Je ne l'étais pas autant avant, mais un certain veilleur m'a appris à l'être.

-Je crois savoir de quel veilleur vous parlez. Jack sourit en pensant au Docteur puis poursuivit :

-Alors vous revenez parmi nous ?

-Dans un moment, je veux voir le lever du jour. Dit Castiel, Jack l'enlaça et disparu.

.

Castiel fixait l'endroit où il était disparu troublé. Il était rassuré de constater que Jack le pardonnait aussi facilement, mais attristé que ce ne soit pas ainsi avec Dean. Comment cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine pouvait le pardonner et pas son meilleur ami Dean ? Il avait trahi Dean, mais pas Jack était-ce pour cette raison ? Il ne comprenait pas encore assez les humains pour en être sûr. Il observa le lever du jour et rejoignit les complexes de _Torchwood_, la plupart des gens étaient heureux de le revoir, Jack ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était la cause de l'invasion des léviathans, ils doivent le savoir, mais pas aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de leur dire maintenant, il était seulement heureux de faire partie de leur groupe à nouveau.

.

Jack devait partir à la chasse, le caribou ne manquait pas dans ces régions hostiles et les léviathans ne s'intéressaient pas aux animaux, il y avait également du poisson dans la bais d'Hudson pas très loin, la seule chose qui leur manquait était les fruits et les légumes frais, mais ils en avaient des surgelés, en conserves et lyophilisés. Comparés à tous les autres survivants, ils s'en sortaient relativement bien. La plupart du temps Jodi venait avec lui, il était pénible avec son père, mais Jack n'avait jamais eu de problème avec l'adolescent qui semblait le tenir en haute estime. Dans ce monde anéanti, les jeunes se trouvaient des modèles comme ils pouvaient, Jack trouvait flatteur d'en être un et il amena Jodi à la chasse pour entretenir ce lien. Castiel voulait les accompagner pour les protéger, mais comme il ne savait pas conduire une motoneige, Jodi eu l'honneur de conduire la deuxième motoneige, il en avait déjà fait, Jack l'avait entraîné, mais jamais pour aller à la chasse, c'était un honneur pour lui. Castiel embarqua derrière Jack et l'ange ne fut pas de trop, ils ont été embusqué par des démons que Castiel élimina rapidement à l'aide de Jack, Jodi observait caché, impressionné par les pouvoirs de l'ange. Castiel avait repris un peu de son énergie angélique, mais il l'économisait sachant que l'accès vers le paradis était toujours bloqué par les léviathans. Ils poursuivirent ensuite leur route, le froid était mordant, mais ils s'y étaient habitués.

-Castiel, vous nous en voulez pas de tuer des...créations de votre père ? Voulu s'assurer Jack.

-Pas si c'est pour vous nourrir. Je vais m'excuser auprès de leurs âmes ne vous en faites pas.

La chasse fut bonne comme toujours, en l'absence des humains, les animaux sauvages proliféraient, surtout dans une région qui n'avait jamais été populeuse. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour tout le monde était occupé à monter un arbre de Noël, l'ambiance était plutôt agréable.

-Castiel, monte sur le sommet du sapin. Lui demanda Mickey.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel ne comprenant pas l'allusion.

-On mets toujours des anges sur le sommet du sapin. Expliqua Mickey.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas.

-Laisses tomber. Conclut Mickey.

-On devrait faire une pige, un échange de cadeau ce serait génial. Suggéra Kayla, tous approuvèrent sauf Castiel qui ne comprenait pas.

-Est-ce que les anges fêtent Noël ? Demanda Rhys à Castiel.

-Non, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous célébrez l'anniversaire de ce prophète en particulier, il y en a eu plusieurs, pas seulement Jésus.

-C'est le fils de Dieu. Dit Gwen.

-Vous êtes tous fils et filles de Dieu, mais c'est vrai que Jésus était particulier.

-Dieu est une femme, j'en suis sûre. Dit Kayla.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Dieu seuls les archanges ont ce privilège. Dit Castiel ce qui les étonna quelque peu.

-Alors vous ne savez pas si c'est une femme ou un homme.

-Je serais très étonné qu'il soit l'un ou l'autre.

-Et les anges, n'avez-vous que des frères ? Demanda Martha.

-Les anges ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre, nous pouvons utiliser le véhicule de notre choix, certains ont une préférence d'autres s'en moquent. Gabriel et Raphaël ont été aussi souvent des hommes que des femmes.

Et vous ? Demanda Jack intrigué.

Je me suis habitué à ce véhicule, mais si je devais absolument changer, je ne sais pas, je crois que cela me serait égal.

Ont-ils aussi des préférences pour les races ? Demanda Mickey.

la plupart non, je ne pense pas, sauf peut-être pour Raphaël, il a toujours habité un véhicule à la peau sombre.

Toujours humain ? Demanda Jack.

Parfois Dieu nous envoie en mission d'observation, à ce moment là nous prenons un véhicule animal, mais sinon, oui.

Pas d'extra-terrestres ?

C'est réservé aux archanges seulement, Gabriel a déjà été un veilleur. Il y a des créatures qui ont une psyché trop forte pour un simple ange comme moi, c'est le cas des veilleurs.

Est-ce que...commença Jack, Castiel devina la suite.

Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été votre ami, Gabriel était un veilleur de sexe féminin et il y a très longtemps de cela. Mais comme chez les humains seules certaines lignées peuvent accueillir un ange, c'est le cas des Winchester, alors il est possible que votre ami soit issu d'une de ces lignées, je le saurais en l'analysant, ce que je n'ai pu faire lors de notre brève rencontre et vu son état.

Il y a des gens dans ce groupe qui sont compatibles ? Demanda Martha.

Vous l'êtes. Lui avoua Castiel.

Vraiment ?

Ça vient de votre mère, Gwen vous l'êtes également ainsi que votre fille et vous aussi Jack.

Trois ? Ce n'est pas rare alors.

Les lignées sélectionnées sont les meilleures de l'humanité, les plus courageux, les plus débrouillards, les plus résistants donc qu'il y en ait plusieurs chez les survivants de cet apocalypse n'a rien d'étonnant.

Et que deux des trois aient voyagé avec le Docteur n'a rien à voir ? Demanda Mickey.

Non, mais il est probable qu'inconsciemment il ait senti votre supériorité.

Je me demande si Rose l'était. Ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Mickey.

Et Donna. Dit Martha.

.

Ils firent une pige pour l'échange de Noël, Castiel ne participait pas ne comprenant pas le principe évidemment. Jack pigea Mickey et commençait déjà à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien lui trouver.

La nuit tombée Castiel veillait sur eux s'assurant qu'aucun démons ou autres ne se trouvait à proximité du repaire. Ce groupe s'en sortait très bien même psychologiquement, ils étaient sains, ce n'était pas le cas des survivants qu'il avait amené avec lui, en dehors de la maladie qui les a terrassé, certains avaient déjà perdu l'esprit. Il avait essayé de les soigner, il y perdit toutes ses réserves d'énergie angélique, au début ils guérissaient, mais la maladie les rattrapait toujours que ce soit à travers l'eau qu'ils buvaient ou la nourriture qu'ils avalaient, parfois c'était simplement dans l'air ou parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement trop faibles ou affamés pour lutter contre l'infection, il ne pouvait pas tous les aider, il n'en avait sauvé aucun et il se sentais terriblement coupable.

.

Jack se réveilla en sursaut sentant une présence, c'était Castiel debout à côté de son lit.

-Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il, ça ne l'embêtait pas, il était juste curieux.

-Je veille sur votre sommeil et sur celui de tous les autres, j'ai toujours fait cela avec les Winchester. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais nu et enchaîné à votre lit dans votre rêve ? Demanda Castiel le plus normalement du monde.

-Vous n'aimeriez pas ça ? Ricana Jack, pas le moindrement mal à l'aise.

-Je ne pense pas et pourtant dans votre rêve je semblais apprécier, je n'essayais même pas de me détacher, c'est très étrange.

-Vous adoriez dans mon rêve, ça vous est déjà arrivé ? Demanda Jack dragueur.

-D'être enchaîné nu à un lit non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Vous voulez m'enchaîner à un lit ?

-Ça ne serait pas pour vous faire mal, bien au contraire. Je vous ferais plaisir.

-Je ne vois pas comment on peut avoir du plaisir à être enchaîné.

-Vous ne connaissez rien au sexe mon cher.

-Je ne comprend pas le lien entre l'accouplement et être enchaîné au lit.

-Vous vous êtes déjà accouplé Castiel ?

Mon véhicule oui, mais moi non, les anges n'ont pas besoin de se reproduire Jack.

Je ne le fais pas pour me reproduire.

J'imagine que non puisque vous le faites avec d'autres mâles et des extra-terrestres qui sont loin d'être compatibles avec les humains.

J'aimerai bien essayé avec un ange.

Mon frère Gabriel aurait accepté, il adorait les plaisirs humains comme manger des friandises et s'accoupler.

Vous ?

Dean dit que je devrais essayer, il m'a amené voir cette fille, mais lorsque je lui ai parlé de son père elle s'est fâchée et m'a chassé, je ne comprend pas, je voulais juste lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père était parti.

Vous voulez que je vous initie ? Offrit Jack.

Je ne sais pas ce que Dean en penserait.

C'est votre petit ami ?

C'est mon meilleur ami, nous avons un lien lui et moi.

Un lien ?

Je l'ai sauvé de l'enfer et depuis ce temps nous avons un lien.

Vous l'aimez ?

Évidemment il est mon meilleur ami.

Je veux dire, amoureusement.

Je ne crois pas.

Je crois que si, vous parlez sans cesse de lui.

Il me manque.

Et son frère ?

Il me manque aussi.

Vous n'en parlez pas autant. Vous feriez tout pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Je parle de Dean.

Bien sûr.

Et ce même s'il n'est pas toujours sympa avec vous.

Oui.

Voilà, vous êtes amoureux de lui. Conclut Jack.

Vous croyez ?

J'en suis presque certain.

C'est impossible il est humain et moi un ange.

Vous n'êtes pas le premier à tomber amoureux d'une personne d'une autre espèce que la votre.

Vous êtes amoureux du veilleur n'est-ce pas ? Devina Castiel.

Un amour non réciproque hélas, mais ça va, je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps, mais peut-être que vous et Dean c'est possible, vous devriez lui en parler. C'est possible aussi qu'il vous refuse, vous devez envisager cette possibilité là également.

J'aime discuter avec vous Jack, vous semblez tellement comprendre, je n'ai jamais eu de discussion comme celle-ci avec Dean, ni même avec Sam. Pourtant vous êtes un humain comme eux.

D'après ce que vous m'avez dit d'eux en dehors des monstres qu'ils chassent ils n'ont jamais connu de créatures non-humaines à part vous, moi j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience.

Avec les non-humains vous voulez dire ?

Oui, il y en a de toutes sortes vous savez.

Vous avez plus de cents ans, eux ont un âge très humain et viennent du 21e siècle pas du 51 e, mais ils apprennent vite.

Je ne dis pas le contraire, et j'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

Vous allez apprécier Dean, il vous ressemble beaucoup à l'intérieur. Il a le même courage, la même détermination et le même désir de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Il fera tout pour sauver l'humanité même s'il sait que personne n'en saura jamais rien, que personne ne va le remercier.

Oui, il a l'air très bien en effet, je vous comprend de l'aimer.

.

Jack fini par se lever, aujourd'hui il devait capturer une de ces saloperies de léviathan pour pouvoir l'étudier et apprendre comment les détruire, il savais que ce ne sera pas une mission facile et même avec Castiel, les léviathans et les anges avaient une force égale et Castiel n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il fallait en coincer un solitaire et l'amener à _Torchwood,_ ce qui coûtera beaucoup d'énergie au manipulateur de vortex. Il n'ira pas seul, mais avec Mickey et Gwen, Mickey avait son propre manipulateur de vortex et ramènera Gwen alors que Jack s'occupera du léviathan, Castiel devra se débrouiller seul pour le retour en conservant son énergie angélique. Ils avaient donc sélectionné un endroit au hasard quelque part aux État-Unis, comme avoir un seul léviathan était impossible, ils choisirent un petit groupe de quatre ou cinq, Jack et Gwen utilisèrent les pulvérisateurs tandis que Mickey et Castiel devaient utiliser les armes blanches, Trois tombèrent sous les pulvérisateur, les deux autres furent décapités, mais ils avaient appelé des renforts et ce fut une lutte acharnée, Voyant ses amis Gwen et Mickey s'épuiser Jack leur ordonna de se téléporter sur le champ, ils n'eurent pas le choix malgré eux, c'était ça où la mort. Les deux autres continuèrent à se battre rapidement submergé par le nombre, Jack tomba et pendant que Castiel tentait de se dégager de leur emprise, celui qui avait eut Jack commença à le dévorer, horrifié Castiel lui trancha la tête, la mit dans un sac rapidement et activa le manipulateur de vortex. Il tomba sur le sol rigide de l'institut _Torchwood_ devant une Martha paniquée.

-Le léviathan vite enferme-le ! S'écria-t-il malgré sa grande faiblesse, elle obéit et il perdit conscience.

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il était sur un des lits de la clinique, à ses côtés il y avait Jack mort, mais dont le corps commençait déjà à se réparer, cela lui prendra sûrement un certain temps puisque le léviathan avait réussi à lui dévorer le foie, il devait donc en former un nouveau. Castiel descendit aux prisons pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient assez sécurisées pour empêcher le léviathan de s'enfuir, une fois rassuré il retourna veiller sur Jack. Il se sentait extrêmement faible , mais ne pouvait demander à Jack de lui donner de l'énergie du vortex, il n'osait pas non plus risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre en touchant son âme, ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Il observa avec intérêt le corps de Jack se reformer cellule par cellule, c'était fascinant, pas naturel du tout, mais fascinant. Le lendemain Martha était venu vérifier son état, elle avait prélevé un peu de ce liquide noirâtre qui servait de sang à ces monstres pour l'analyser à l'aide de Kayla, une chimiste. Pour le moment ils ne poussaient pas les tests plus loin tant que Jack n'était pas revenu. Mickey et Gwen n'avaient eu que des blessures mineures, mais maintenant ils connaissaient la puissance de leurs ennemis et cela ne les rassuraient guère.

.

Au bout de 24 heures environ Jack prit une grande inspiration et revint à la vie sous les yeux de Castiel et Martha.

-Fascinant ! S'exclama l'ange.

-Me faire manger par des léviathans n'est vraiment pas ma mort préférée. Déclara Jack.

-Je croyais que tu aimais te faire manger Jack. Lui dit Martha en blague.

-Pas dans ce sens là et les léviathans sont définitivement raillés de ma liste de créatures à essayer au lit. Affirma-t-il, Martha ricana, mais pas Castiel qui ne comprenait pas la blague.

-Vous en avez attrapé un ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Oui, il est emprisonné, nous t'attendions pour le tester, Kayla et moi avons seulement analysé le liquide noir sur vos vêtements.

C'est leur sang.

Oui et tu sais de quoi ils sont fait ?

Non.

C'est difficile à croire.

Essaie toujours.

Ils sont fait à base d'eau sale.

Quoi ?

Oui, de l'eau stagnante, putride, polluée, des eaux d'égout.

Ça explique pourquoi ils sont si sensibles aux produits ménagers. Affirma Castiel.

Donc ce sont les monstres des égouts, au sens propre, j'ai jadis couché avec une créature faites à base d'eau, mais il est impossible de sortir de la Terre depuis qu'elle est en quarantaine, je vais essayer de voir si j'ai des livres à leur sujet, ça pourrait nous être utile. Dit Jack.

Que fait-on en attendant ?

On garde des produits ménagers et désinfectants pas loin et on commence les tests. Je meurs d'envie de lui faire recracher mon foie !

.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent tout les trois pour voir le prisonnier, celui-ci ne semblait pas se porter bien, il hurlait de douleur parcouru de spasmes violents qui semblaient lui déchirer l'intérieur.

-Tu es une monstruosité S'écria le léviathan à l'intention de Jack.

-Je me trouve plutôt beau comparé à toi, oui j'ai vu ta sale gueule. Répondit le capitaine.

-Je t'ai tué !

-Je sais, j'étais là.

-Tu ne peux être encore vivant.

-Je le suis.

-Je t'ai dévoré le foie.

-Oui, il passe pas très bien apparemment.

-Ton organe m'empoisonne espèce d'aberration !

-J'ai jamais été aussi fier d'être une aberration dans ce cas.

Le léviathans souffrait beaucoup, parfois son corps était illuminé de l'intérieur par une étrange lueur dorée, il se mettait alors à hurler de douleur. Il finit par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, brûlé de l'intérieur à cause du foie de Jack et ils cherchèrent longtemps la cause de cet empoisonnement, leur meilleure théorie était qu'il s'agissait de l'énergie Artons, l'énergie du vortex qui avait fait de Jack un immortel.


	7. Le grand départ

Chapitre 7- Le grand départ

_Sommaire: Comme le titre l'indique le groupe des Winchester part à la recherche de ces éventuels alliés, patience bientôt les deux groupe se rencontreront enfin!_

_Warning: slash, threesome (mention seulement)._

_**Merci pour les reviews!**_

Ils avaient fêté Noël et avaient oublié pour un moment qu'ils étaient dans un monde détruit dominé par des monstres. Certains avaient eu des présents notamment les deux enfants, Heather, la dame âgée du groupe en avait fait à tout le monde, elle adorait peindre et cuisiner donc c'était le genre de choses qu'elle pouvait offrir, Dean eut droit à une succulente tarte au sucre, Sam eut une peinture. Legolas aussi en avait fait à tout le monde, Dean eut du whisky et Sam un livre, mais tout les deux avaient également reçu un bijou avec un pendentif où était gravé d'étranges symboles. Il les avait fabriqué et enchanté lui-même, Dean ignorait le type d'enchantement qu'il y avait mis, mais ce n'était certainement pas des gravures décoratives, bien qu'elles étaient plutôt jolies. Dean avait offert quelque chose seulement à Sam, ignorant de toute façon ce que les autres auraient voulu. Alors que tous fêtaient, Dean était sortit un moment et avait trouvé Legolas sur la tombe de Jasmine enterrant le cadeau qu'il avait fait pour elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette scène l'avait ému, il se souvenait que l'extra-terrestre avait pris beaucoup de son temps pour la réconforter après la mort de son bébé, mais ça n'avait rien donné. Il ne connaissait pas l'étendu de son chagrin puisqu'il ne le montrait pas et ne parlait pas, Legolas semblait aimé tout le monde sans discrimination. Dean l'observait tandis que tout le groupe transportait leurs biens les plus précieux dans l'une des deux camionnettes, des biens qui se réduisaient à peu de choses en fait, mais qui avait une valeur sentimentale. Legolas avait réussi à l'embrasser sur la bouche à Noël comme il avait fait à tout le monde à l'exception des enfants qui avaient eu un baiser paternel sur la tête, Annabelle 16 ans ne s'était pas gênée pour l'embrasser de façon plus provocante, il l'avait repoussé gentiment, l'adolescente se chamaillait souvent avec eux pour leur répéter qu'elle n'était plus une gamine et qu'elle avait bien le droit de coucher avec des hommes si elle en avait envie. Dean ignorait si certains avaient succombé aux charmes de l'adolescente, il ne voulait pas le savoir, lui il avait résisté et Sam aussi, c'était tout ce qui importait. Malgré l'apocalypse son sens moral lui interdisait de coucher avec des mineurs. Elle s'intéressait aux plus jeunes d'entre eux, Sam et Legolas étaient dans sa mire. Legolas attirait tout le monde pas juste elle et il y avait eu peu de résistance à Noël lorsqu'il avait embrassé tout le monde, Dean ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir osé faire ça et il lui en voulait depuis les fêtes, ce qui faisait rigoler Sam.

-Il est étrange ce mec n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit Isaac qui avait remarqué la direction de son regard.

-Pas juste pour toi, en tout cas je sais que c'est une vraie pute. Isaac sourit.

-Il a un charme étrange tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Pour un gai je suppose que oui. Dit-il sachant depuis longtemps que Isaac l'était.

-Pour tout le monde, ton frère n'est visiblement pas gai et pourtant.

-Non mais c'est un _geek,_ il adore les gens qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

Les non-humains. J'ai quelques souvenirs de ma possession démoniaque, je sais qu'il ne vient pas de la Terre, enfin, le démon qui m'a possédé le savait.

Alors tu vois, se faire un extra-terrestre est un fantasme de _geek_ j'imagine.

Ont-ils couché ensemble ?

Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que oui.

Je ne parierai pas là dessus moi, il n'a pas l'air trop porté sur la chose, on est pas de la même espèce après tout.

Ce salaud m'a embrassé sur la bouche sans mon consentement c'est un viol ! Se plaignit Dean. Ce qui fit rire Isaac.

Oui ton frère m'a dit que tu le boudais depuis ce temps.

Je ne boude pas, je suis contrarié c'est pas pareil.

Comme tu veux, nous avons trois grandes tentes et nous sommes douze en tout faudrait déterminer qui va avec qui.

Quatre par tente c'est ça ?

Oui, mais je me demandais si on ne devait pas mettre ceux qui montent la garde ensemble ou bien faire comme à l'école et mettre les filles ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Si on mets ceux qui monte la garde ensemble ce sera mon frère et moi plus Jacob et toi je présume ? Je peux être avec mon frère on est habitués d'être ensemble.

Oui, je veux mettre les enfants ensemble, mais quand j'ai dit ça à Annabelle, elle était outrée, pourtant elle s'entend plutôt bien avec Julia.

Avec qui veut-elle être ?

Vous deux et Legolas.

Quelle surprise ! Soupira Dean.

William et Heather veulent être ensemble, ils sont du même âge, j'ai pensé mettre les deux enfants avec eux. Mais les enfants veulent être avec Legolas, même chose pour Zoé et Jacob et Sally ne veut pas être avec des hommes de peur d'être violée, mais elle accepterait Legolas. Un vrai casse-tête Dean alors si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main.

Bon d'accord, premièrement on peut demander à la sale petite pute qu'est Legolas avec qui il veut être ce serait déjà ça de régler. Deuxièmement moi je crois que ce serait mieux de mettre un qui monte la garde dans chaque tente, par exemple, si tu mets les deux personnes âgées avec les deux enfants, ça fait un groupe plutôt vulnérable non ?

Je comprend ton point de vue, mais qui va me réveiller lors de mon tour de garde ? Si on est dans la même tente c'est plus facile.

Oui, bon on va les réunir d'abord et leur demander.

.

La meilleure façon de tous les réunir étaient lors de leur dernier repas dans l'entrepôt. Ils avaient finalement décidé que ceux qui montaient la garde allaient être par deux, Dean se retrouva donc avec Sam, il aimait bien Isaac et Jacob, mais préférait son frère question d'habitude. Les gardes allaient prendre un enfant avec eux plus une autre personne, c'était l'idée de Dean, William suggéra autre chose, il voulait garder Malik avec lui, le petit était toujours malade et il voulait veiller sur lui, Isaac et Jacob allaient donc être avec eux, car Dean et Sam avaient déjà accepté de prendre la petite Julia avec eux. Legolas alla se placer entre les deux Winchester, son choix était clair.

-Je ne veux pas de toi. Lui dit Dean.

-Oui, Legolas ! Se réjouit Julia.

-Tu es minoritaire Dean. Lui dit Sam.

-Tu ne peux pas être de mon côté pour une fois ! Lui reprocha Dean.

Les quatre filles du groupe allaient être ensemble, au grand soulagement de Sally. Une fois cela de régler, ils pouvaient commencer à s'installer dans les camionnettes. Six par camionnettes dont au moins trois conducteurs dans chaque pour pouvoir se remplacer. Dean était avec Sam et bien sûr Legolas qui ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer d'eux, Annabelle embarqua avec eux de même que Julia et Sally leur troisième conducteur. L'autre camionnette avait quatre conducteurs, Isaac, Jacob, Zoé et William. Dean fut le premier à conduire et Sam savait qu'il ne lâchera pas le volant avant d'être vraiment épuisé. Il dû le faire aux douanes canadiennes garder par des démons, les Winchester étaient trop connus et allaient se diriger droit vers les bureaux de Crowley s'ils se faisaient prendre, Sally prit le volant. En général les démons laissaient passer les humains ils étaient là pour repousser les léviathans rien d'autre, ils n'eurent donc aucun problème. Enfin au Canada, leur voyage ne faisait que commencer, ils devaient se rendre au nord, Sam avait une sorte de plan dans la tête imprégné par Gabriel, ils s'y fiaient n'ayant aucun autre repaire.

.

Ils roulaient depuis trois heures lorsqu'il commença à faire sombre, ils évitaient les villes, c'était ce que Gabriel leur avait conseillé, ici leurs plus grands ennemis seront les humains, ils sont revenus au Moyen-Âge donc dans une pauvreté extrême pour la plupart et ils essayeront de les voler. Cela paraissait un peu contradictoire, mais ils devaient éviter les autres humains, non seulement pour ne pas se faire voler, mais également parce que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient infectés par diverses maladies mortelles et contagieuses. Sam avait réalisé à ce moment que eux, n'avaient pas de maladies en dehors de grippes ou infections bénignes, Malik avait une grippe tenace, mais aucune maladie moyenâgeuse. Sam avait voulu savoir pourquoi et lorsque Gabriel est revenu lui rendre visite dans ses rêves il lui avait répondu qu'ils avaient un fournisseur d'anticorps à portée de main, il n'avait pas compris l'allusion jusqu'à ce que l'ange ajoute : _J'espère que vous aimé vous faire_ _embrasser_. Sam avait donc compris pourquoi Legolas passait son temps à les embrasser, il leur donnait un peu de son ADN qui les protégeait de ces maladies, mais jusqu'à un certain point c'était pourquoi ils devaient éviter de côtoyer d'autres humains, les baisers de l'extra-terrestres ne les protégeraient pas d'une exposition directe. Legolas embrassait tout le monde parce que Gabriel le lui avait demandé, mais de toute évidence il ne considérait pas cette tâche comme une corvée.

Le premier groupe qu'il croisèrent les attaquèrent donc ce ne fut pas trop difficile de se mettre en mode auto-défense, le deuxième par contre ne les attaquait pas, mais les suppliait de les aider, c'était des gens pauvres et malades, Dean eut besoin de tout son courage pour rester inflexible et...insensible, ce qui lui valu les reproches de Sam, Julia et Annabelle pendant une bonne partie du trajet, heureusement Sally l'appuyait et Legolas ne parlait pas.

.

Lorsqu'ils firent enfin une halte très loin des habitations humaines Isaac lui dit qu'il avait eu le même problème dans son groupe à lui, William voulait les soigner ! Ils s'installèrent pour manger et se dégourdir les jambes puis repartirent. Pour dormir ils choisirent un ancien site de camping s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien désert et montèrent les tentes, la neige ici était très épaisse heureusement ils avaient modifié les camionnettes, des roues plus hautes avec des chaînes et des crampons. Dean commença son tour de garde avec Isaac et Legolas, ce dernier ne faisait pas partie des gardes, mais comme il dormait peu montait la garde avec eux, il leur apportait du café et de la nourriture pour les réchauffer, lui-même ne semblait pas trop souffrir du froid contrairement à eux. Parfois il disparaissait quelques heures, alors que Dean acheva son tour de garde il le vit revenir en traînant une vieille motoneige et il passa le reste de la nuit à essayer de la réparer. Le lendemain il n'avait pas réussi et Dean qui s'y connaissait bien en mécanique l'aida, ensemble ils réussirent à l'arranger vers midi. Legolas avait décidé qu'il s'agissait de sa motoneige et Dean ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il l'avait trouvé et avait effectué la majorité des réparations, à partir de ce moment, il leur servi d'éclaireur. Ils repartirent et ne croisèrent aucun obstacle, mais aucun endroit où s'installer pour la nuit, ils poursuivirent jusqu'à 2 heures du matin, il y avait devant eux un groupe rebelle important et armé, tous des hommes entre 20 et 40 ans et apparemment en bonne condition, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils les avaient malheureusement repéré donc impossible de changer d'itinéraire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dean à Isaac.

-On a pas grand choix, va falloir se battre. Dit-il

-On va tous crevé.

-On fera de notre mieux.

-On pourrait abandonner les véhicules et se cacher. Suggéra Zoé.

-Comment va-t-on survivre ensuite ? Demanda Isaac.

-Ils arrivent. S'inquiéta Sam, Legolas s'approcha de lui et lui envoya un message par télépathie.

-Tu es sûr que tu peux faire ça ? Demanda Sam.

-Quoi ? Demanda Dean.

-Il va arrêter le temps, nous devons nous approcher de lui pour être dans son champ de protection, faites les tous sortir, vite ! Ordonna Sam. Une fois les onze à ses côtés il figea le temps et tous regagnèrent les camionnettes sauf Sam qui pris la motoneige, Legolas n'était pas paralysé cette fois, mais il avait probablement besoin de toute sa concentration. Les rebelles étaient des statues, ils les contournèrent et c'est seulement une fois loin d'eux que Legolas relâcha son emprise sur le temps. Ils repérèrent un endroit qui serait idéal pour monter les tentes, mais préférèrent continuer pour s'éloigner davantage du groupe armé qui devait vraiment se demander où ils étaient passés. Durant cette nuit interminable, ils eurent besoin de tous les conducteurs disponibles excluant l'extra-terrestre épuisé par l'utilisation de son pouvoir. Personne ne parlait durant le trajet, épuisé et terrifié à l'idée d'être rattrapé par cette bande. Julia pleurait ayant fait pipi dans son pantalon, elle les avait prévenu, mais ils n'avaient pu s'arrêter encore trop près des rebelles. Ils roulèrent toujours au levé du jour et le temps n'était pas de leur côté, ils devront s'arrêter et par l'effet même refaire le plein des véhicules avec leurs réserves d'essence. L'avantage d'avoir des humains comme ennemis était le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se téléporter contrairement aux démons et qu'ils avaient eux aussi besoin de manger et de dormir. Ils avaient tout de même fait quelques détours pour les empêcher de les trouver et ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur eux grâce à leur ami extra-terrestre. Par contre cela lui avait coûté cher, car même après cinq heures, il était toujours inconscient. Pour les Winchester cinq heures de route ce n'était rien, mais pour les autres c'était pénible.

.

Le nouvel endroit était un ancien site de camping dans les bois, tout le monde était épuisé et même si c'était le jour beaucoup voulait se coucher. Ils montèrent les tentes, Sam et Dean installèrent leur camarade inconscient à l'intérieur de la leur et firent le plein des trois véhicules, Jacob et Heather préparèrent le repas, plusieurs étaient partis aux toilettes quelques part dans les bois, d'autres s'installèrent pour dormir un peu. Tous étaient de retour pour partager le repas sauf Legolas toujours inconscient. Après Dean rentra dans la tente dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil avant son tour de garde. Ayant passé sa vie sur la route et dans des motels miteux, il n'avait pas de difficulté à trouver le sommeil où qu'il soit. Il dormit donc quelques heures, Sam le réveilla, Dean regarda autour, il faisait trop noir dans la tente, mais il sentit Sam tout près.

-Il y a des loups dans ces bois, on les entend hurler. Lui chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Julia que Dean apercevait vaguement dans un coin.

-Et ton ami ?

-Il est revenu à lui affamé comme tu dois t'en douter, il est quelque part à l'extérieur.

-Il gagne en puissance on dirait, il nous a protégé de l'arrêt du temps, la dernière fois il n'avait même pas pu se protéger lui-même.

-On s'en occupe plutôt bien je dirais.

-Oui, est-ce que tu couches avec ?

-Quoi ?

-Isaac dit qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir couché avec quiconque ici. Je trouve ça bizarre.

-Il a couché une fois avec Zoé.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'étais là.

-Tu veux dire que...Samy, un ménage à trois c'est deux filles et un mec pas le contraire ! Le sermonna-t-il comme s'il n'était qu'un ado sans expérience.

-Oui, il y a tellement de filles ici surtout !

-Pourquoi pas juste avec Zoé alors ? comme moi.

-Elle nous voulait les deux.

-Et ça te dérangeait pas ?

-Non.

-Ni lui ?

-Dean nous avons couché ensemble lui et moi bien avant cette expérience, autre chose que tu veux savoir ?

Dean figea un moment, il avait prétendu que Sam et Legolas faisaient des trucs, mais entendre Sam le confirmer le troublait légèrement.

-C'est Isaac qui va être ravi. Conclut-il.

-Non, juste lui.

-Il y a une raison ?

-Tu la veux courte ou longue ?

-Pour le moment courte je dois faire ma garde, mais plus tard.

-Baiser avec cette créature est plus agréable qu'avec n'importe quel humain homme ou femme. Je suis sûr que tu aurais compris si tu avais essayé avec Castiel.

.

Dean alla faire son tour de garde encore un peu bouleversé, il ne saisissait pas ce que les non-humains pouvaient apporter sur ce plan qu'une super belle fille ne pouvait pas. Lui, coucher avec Cass ! Non, cela lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il avait rapidement chassé cette pensée, peut-être si Castiel avait un véhicule féminin, mais même dans ce cas, Cass c'était Cass, il ne pouvait s'imaginer que l'ange et lui...Il préférait penser à autre chose. Une petite voix ironique dans sa tête lui disait : _oui, mais tu as déjà fait des rêves à ce propos_. Il la fit taire. Isaac était auprès du feu buvant un café chaud, Dean le rejoignit s'en servant un à son tour.

-J'aurais sincèrement préféré rester au chaud dans la tente. Lui dit-il.

-Oui, moi aussi et pour ton information Legolas a une sexualité, il couche avec mon frère. Maugréa Dean.

-Ton frère a de la chance on dirait, moi il n'a pas réagi à mes avances, je l'ai cru hétéro, mais Zoé a subit le même refus et sûrement la plupart des gens ici.

-Il n'a pas refusé lorsqu'elle lui a offert d'amener mon frère.

-Il y a vraiment un truc entre ton frère et lui.

-On dirait bien.

-Tant mieux pour eux. Je suis sûr qu'il ne te refuserai pas, il semble particulièrement attaché à vous deux.

-Dans mon cas c'est pas réciproque.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Absolument !

-Si tu le dis.

La nuit était silencieuse en dehors des hurlements de loups pas très loin, ils les avaient flairé ainsi que leur nourriture, mais le feu les gardait à distance, pour le moment. Puis ils les aperçurent aux trousses de leur cher ami trop curieux qui se rua vers eux essoufflé, alors qu'il approchait du feu les loups hésitèrent partager entre la peur et la faim. Un de la meute fit un pas vers l'avant et Dean tira, il ne toucha pas le loup, il n'avait pas besoin, le bruit du coup de feu suffit à les convaincre qu'il valait mieux abandonner ce repas trop risqué.

-Ce serait vraiment bien que tu arrêtes de partir comme ça sans prévenir, s'ils t'avaient dévoré comment est-ce que tu crois qu'on t'aurait trouvé, idiot ! Le sermonna Dean mécontent.

-Il a raison. Dû admettre Isaac. Legolas ne répondit pas bien sûr.

-Va donc te réchauffer auprès de mon frangin. Lui dit-il amer. Legolas attendit que Isaac détourne les yeux et se pencha au dessus de l'oreille de Dean et lui murmura un seul mot : _jaloux _?

-Non vraiment pas ! S'écria ce dernier offusqué.

-Quoi ? Demanda Isaac.

-Rien, j'ai hâte de rentrer.

-moi aussi.

.

Dean réveilla Sam et se coucha, le temps s'était gâté et de violentes rafales secouaient les tentes, Sam et Jacob étaient en train de geler sur place et ils commençaient à peine leur tour de garde, ils ignoraient comment ils allaient survivre au reste de la nuit, même leur feu s'était éteint. Isaac ressortit.

-Les mecs, si c'est trop mauvais rentrez, restez éveillé, mais rentrez. Leur conseilla-t-il. Ils restèrent pendant environ une heures puis rentrèrent convaincu par le froid, Sam resta au milieu de la tente incapable d'empêcher son corps entier de frissonner, au moins ça le gardait éveillé. Il n'y avait que Legolas dehors qui arrangeait quelque chose après les véhicules tout en surveillant une éventuelle nouvelle attaque de loups maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de feu pour les garder à distance. Lorsque le jour se leva, le blizzard ne s'était pas essoufflé le moindrement, impossible de rouler dans de telles conditions. Comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire chauffer, ils se contentèrent de barres de céréales ou de repas en conserve froids. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire et à peine sortir pour faire leurs besoins, Dean sortit un jeu de cartes et passa l'avant-midi à jouer avec son frère. La petite Julia qui s'ennuyait avait rejoint Malik dans l'autre tente et Legolas rentra vers 13 heures.

-Tu as fini par avoir froid Monsieur l'invincible. Lui dit ironiquement Dean, il acquiesça et joua aux poker avec eux, les battant tout les deux.

-Pour une fois j'aimerais que Cass soit là avec ses stupides jeux de société, ils seraient utiles en ce moment ! Maugréa Dean.

-Castiel. Prononça Legolas, il prononçait de plus en plus de mots, mais jamais des phrases et seulement avec eux.

-Oui Castiel et t'imagines pas qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous contrairement à vous deux ! L'avertit Dean.

-Tu es pas mal sur la défensive je trouve. Dit Sam.

-Pas de sexe dans cette tente compris ! Continua-t-il ignorant la réplique de Sam.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'enlever une seule parcelle de mes vêtements, je suis encore frigorifié jusqu'à la moelle des os. Avoua Sam.

-Moi aussi, un café chaud ça ferait tellement du bien !

-Je te le fais pas dire ou une douche chaude, tu imagines, il y a des lustres que je n'ai pas vécu ça !

-Oui, ce serait vraiment le paradis en ce moment.

.

Lorsque le vent se calma un peu Dean en profita pour allumer un feu et se faire un café, il en apporta un à Sam et un thé à Legolas qui étonnement ne semblait pas vouloir sortir.

-C'est pas un bon bain chaud avec des bulles, mais c'est mieux que rien. Dit-il.

-Merci Dean.

-J'ai même apporté du thé à ton petit copain tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne suis pas sympa avec lui.

-Oui d'accord.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Sam, il acquiesça et continua à écrire dans son journal, Dean était intrigué par le contenu de ce livre et des deux autres cahiers qu'il traînait toujours avec lui.

Ils eurent droit à un repas chaud ce soir là et si le temps restait ainsi, demain ils pourront partir.

Legolas était revenu dans la tente et quand Dean le rejoignit il dormait, Sam n'était pas en vue, il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre délicatement les trois cahiers et les feuilleter. Le premier, le plus petit était un journal intime écrit dans sa foutue langue extra-terrestre que personne sur Terre ne pouvait lire, c'était décevant. Les deux autres étaient plus intéressants, c'était des cahiers de croquis et il dessinait très bien. Le premier c'était des lieux, beaucoup qui devaient être sur sa planète, mais d'autres étaient très terriens, il reconnu le London Bridge et le Big Ben, l'entrepôt qui leur avait servi de refuge et énormément de croquis représentant des tunnels de métro, d'égouts, quelques passages souterrains imprécis, cela avait quelque chose de très sinistre. Il y voyait aussi de nombreux lacs ou ruisseaux souterrains. D'autres endroits étranges avec de longs corridors obscures, certains lui rappelait des abris nucléaires d'autres ce qui pourrait être des vaisseaux spatiaux vus de l'intérieur. Il y voyait même des couloirs d'hôpitaux ou de laboratoires scientifiques.

L'autre carnet contenait aussi des dessins, mais de gens, Dean s'y reconnu à quelques reprises de même que Sam et tous les membres de leur groupe vivants ou morts plus Gabriel, les autres étaient des visages étrangers et qui avaient sûrement beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Puis cette boîte bleue qui ressemblait à une cabine téléphonique qui revenait partout en petit comme une sorte de signature.

-Hé regarde ça. Dit-il à Sam qui entrait.

-Tu fouilles dans ses affaires ?

Et alors ? regarde, il est vraiment doué. Malgré sa bonne conscience habituelle, Sam ne pu s'empêcher de regarder fasciné. Dean continua à feuilleter.

-J'espère juste ne pas tomber sur un nu de toi. Dit-il.

-Ce que tu peux être crétin.

-Maintenant qu'on est seul et qu'on a du temps dis moi ce qui te plaît chez lui que les humains n'ont pas ?

-Une conscience télépathique.

-et ça veut dire ?

-Qu'il ressent mon plaisir et moi le sien. Comme si on fusionnait et puis l'impression d'être dans un monde à part, une sorte de bulle intemporelle seul lui et moi et on ressent du plaisir partout dans notre corps et notre esprit dans chaque cellule de notre être. À ce stade je n'ai même plus conscience qu'il est un mec et je m'en fiche. C'est unique Dean.

-Comme avoir un orgasme durant un high de drogue...oui je peux comprendre.

-En double, je ressens aussi le sien et ça n'a aucun effet secondaire, au contraire on se sens super zen après, mais il y a quand même un prix, comment veux-tu que j'apprécie une relation sexuelle normale après avoir vécu ça ? J'ai couché avec Zoé après et c'était...bien, mais juste bien.

-Peut-être que les mecs t'intéressent plus désormais.

-Pas le moindre du monde, c'est juste lui.

-Reste avec lui.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, si nous combattons les léviathans et même dans le cas contraire il va retrouver la mémoire et probablement partir. Même s'il reste il ne sera pas le même, c'est les circonstances qui nous ont unis.

-Pourquoi il t'as choisi plutôt qu'un autre ?

-C'est pas de l'amour, enfin je ne crois pas je pense qu'il ne peut pas faire ça avec les autres, mais j'ignore pourquoi, j'imagine que ça a un lien avec mon sang de démon. Je ne sais pas Dean.

-Comme tu veux Samy, j'espère seulement que cette histoire ne te fera pas trop souffrir lorsqu'elle sera terminée.

-Je suis un grand garçon Dean, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

-Mais tu l'aimes ce mec, ne dis pas le contraire.

-Tout le monde l'aime, toi aussi même si tu le nie.

-Je ne le déteste pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime.

-Dans ton cas oui.

.

Le lendemain ils partirent dès le lever du jour, c'était extrêmement froid, mais clair. Malheureusement Isaac et Jacob n'avaient pas récupérés aussi bien qu'ils l'avaient souhaité, William aussi était malade et ils craignaient tous que Malik en soit la cause. Heather commençait aussi à avoir des symptômes, elle ne partageait pas leur tente, mais la même camionnette, Zoé aussi, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait aucun symptôme. Dans l'autre camionnette Julia toussait un peu, les autres n'avaient rien. Plus ils avançaient vers le nord, plus le froid était l'ennemi numéro 1, ils ne croisaient pratiquement plus personne, ni démons, ni humains. La nuit suivante fut atroce et personne ne dormi réellement à cause du froid et ce malgré les tentes, les couvertures thermiques et les vêtements hivernaux.

.

Deux jours plus tard une des camionnettes quitta la chaussée glacée pour se retrouver dans une petite rivière, la glace céda sous le poids du véhicule et l'eau glaciale s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La motoneige et la deuxième camionnette s'arrêtèrent pour leur venir en aide. Sam du côté passager réussi à sortir et malgré le froid chercha son frère, mais la petite Julia du même côté que lui essayait de sortir, il ne pouvait la laisser et l'aida à se libérer. Legolas qui les avait rejoint prit l'enfant des bras de Sam et l'amena à la rive ou elle fut récupérée par Zoé, il aida ensuite Sally au centre de la camionnette tandis que Sam chercha frénétiquement Dean du côté enfoncé dans la rivière de même que Annabelle. Isaac les avaient rejoint dans la rivière et Jacob était sur la rive pour agripper Sally que Legolas amenait dans sa direction. Sam trouva son frère, mais le ramena inconscient sur la rive, William lui fit immédiatement les manœuvres de réanimation, Sam voulu replonger chercher Annabelle et aider Isaac et Legolas, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il était en état de choc et en hypothermie, William lui conseilla de retirer au plus vite ses vêtements trempés et prendre une couverture. Isaac avait trouvé l'adolescente, mais manquait de force pour la ramener, Legolas le fit pour lui, Jacob l'empoigna manquant tomber par l'effet même et commença la réanimation pour elle aussi. Legolas avait réussi à pousser un Isaac inconscient assez près de la rive pour que Zoé et Heather puisse le remonter, mais lui-même avait de la difficulté à revenir et malgré les avertissements de Heather Zoé plongea pour lui donner un coup de main. Tout le monde était sorti de la rivière, mais pas nécessairement hors danger. Dean et Annabelle étaient revenus à eux, mais pas Isaac. Pendant que William essayait de le ramener, Zoé enleva ses vêtements trempés et s'enroula d'une couverture chaude, avec Heather elle déshabilla ceux qui était incapables de le faire trop faibles comme elle avait fait à la petite Julia, ce qui voulait dire Dean et Annabelle. Legolas était celui qui était resté le plus longtemps dans l'eau, mais également celui qui se portait le moins mal. Après l'épisode du temps arrêté, tout le groupe savait qu'il n'était pas humain alors ils n'étaient pas trop étonnés. Ils perdirent Isaac et après l'avoir brûlé ils s'engouffrèrent les dix dans la camionnette restante, Legolas avait enfilé des vêtements secs et regagna sa motoneige malgré le froid et malgré son état. Jacob et Zoé allaient se remplacer au volant, peut-être avec William, les autres n'étaient pas en état. Après quelques heures ils firent face à un autre blizzard, mais ils n'avaient plus de tentes. Zoé pleurait au volant, épuisée, Jacob avait dit qu'il la remplacerait, mais il était plus malade qu'il voulait le montrer, même chose pour William, les Winchester et Sally étaient en grave hypothermie, elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde et suivait machinalement Legolas sur sa motoneige, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête quelques heures plus tard. Lorsqu'il débarqua difficilement de sa motoneige elle compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle alla vers lui et constata qu'il semblait souffrir. Il posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et elle sentit son esprit pénétrer le sien, il lui montra un chemin à suivre en détail, il le lui imprégna dans la tête et elle su ce qu'elle devait faire alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, elle le hissa sur le siège du conducteur de la camionnette, s'empara des meilleurs vêtements d'hiver même s'ils étaient sur les autres et enfourcha la motoneige.


	8. La rencontre

Chapitre 8-la rencontre

_Sommaire: Le titre parle de lui-même._

_Warning: slash (surtout pour embêter ce pauvre Jack!)_

Jack s'immobilisa alors qu'une motoneige étrangère se dirigea vers lui. L'autre aussi s'immobilisa et par sa démarche Jack devina que la personne devait être malade ou épuisée, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de corpulent, Jack pensa à une femme, il s'avança ordonnant à Jodi de rester derrière.

C'était une femme fin vingtaine et elle était fort mal en point.

-Aidez-nous mes amis sont là-bas dans la camionnette on a eu un accident on va mourir de froid. Dit-elle.

Jack observa la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être infectée par des maladies moyenâgeuse et semblait plutôt bien organisée avec sa motoneige, ses vêtements et même dans son attitude, il se dit qu'il devait prendre une chance et l'amener, le complexe souterrain pouvait accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes, il allait au moins prendre le temps de jeter un œil sur ces rescapés. La femme nommée Zoé lui fit une description précise de la camionnette et de l'endroit où elle était. Jack ordonna à Jodi d'amener Zoé à la base et de demander à Martha de préparer une mise en quarantaine pour une dizaines de survivants. Jack prit la motoneige de Zoé et se rendit sur les lieu, une camionnette rouge perdue sur une route enneigée n'était pas dure à repérer. Elle était même équipée de chaînes, de crampons et de d'autres détails qui lui disait que ce groupe là était plus que de simples rescapés du hasard. Dans le véhicule les gens semblaient morts ou inconscients, par la chaleur de l'endroit Jack devina qu'ils avaient laissé le chauffage allumé jusqu'à brûler toute l'essence, il fouilla derrière la camionnette et trouva des réserves, un groupe franchement bien organisé, il repéra aussi deux enfants, s'ils étaient capables de protéger des enfants dans ces circonstances, ils valaient la peine d'être sauvés. La petit fille le regarda en tremblant.

-Tu vas nous manger. Pleura-t-elle.

-Non, je suis venu vous sauver. Lui répondit Jack.

-J'ai vu votre visage quelque part. Lui dit faiblement un jeune homme plutôt joli.

-Capitaine Jack Harkness, je suis venu vous aider. Répondit Jack en s'emparant du bidon d'essence, il fit le plein poussa légèrement le conducteur inconscient et démarra en direction du repaire.

.

Lorsqu'il arriva tous avaient déjà revêtu une combinaison protectrice et étaient prêts à escorter les survivants dans un des dortoirs. Castiel ne tenait pas en place.

-C'est eux ce sont les Winchester ! S'exclama-t-il ému ce qui était une première dans son cas.

-En attendant aidez-nous à les déposer dans le dortoir. Lui ordonna Jack, il obéit. Zoé éclata en sanglots en voyant ses amis, une fois que tous furent déposer sur des lits, Jack vida la camionnette, il y avait des réserves de nourriture, des vêtements des couvertures et divers objets qu'il déposa pêle-mêle dans un coin du dortoir. Castiel était au chevet d'un homme inconscient que Jack devina être Dean.

-Je peux le guérir, je peux tous les guérir. Dit l'ange.

- seulement s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions économisez votre énergie Castiel.

-Cass. Dit faiblement le jeune homme de tout à l'heure.

-Sam !

-Ça va aller, Gabriel nous a protégé.

-Gabriel est vivant.

-Tes frères sont emprisonnés, mais Gabriel arrive quand même à franchir un peu les barrières. Je t'explique plus tard, j'ai besoin de dormir.

-Je suis si content de vous voir! Dit l'ange en le serrant contre lui Sam en fut stupéfait, ce n'était tellement pas son genre.

-Moi aussi Cass.

Castiel le laissa et examina brièvement les autres survivants puis retourna veiller auprès de Dean, parfois il lui tenait la main et Sam se disait que son frère était soit aveugle soit trop orgueilleux pour voir l'évidence.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vos masques ils n'ont que des maladies bénignes. Dit-il à Martha et les autres.

-Peut-être, mais le petit garçon est sérieusement malade, je pense que c'est une pneumonie, les survivants 4 et 5 aussi ont l'air mal en point, je dois les examiner. Dit-elle.

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs angéliques ? Insista Castiel

-En dernier recourt seulement, je suis médecin. Dit Martha.

Castiel continua donc d'examiner les autres et alla auprès du patient 7 établissant un bref contact télépathique avec lui. Comme Martha était occupée, il fit signe à Jack de s'approcher.

C'est votre ami. Lui dit-il

Quoi ?

Le veilleur dans le tunnel, c'est lui. Expliqua l'ange.

Docteur ! Dit Jack ému.

Il ne vous entend pas il est inconscient.

Comment va-t-il ?

Il a besoin de soins comme tous les autres, mais il va s'en sortir. Jack arrivait difficilement à retenir ses larmes de joie, il était incapable de parler, mais Castiel poursuivit.

Mon frère Gabriel l'a ressuscité deux fois, la première fois il a tenté de se régénérer sans succès les léviathans l'ont emprisonné et ont utilisé un poison qui n'était pas mortel, mais l'affaiblissait en plus de la faim. La deuxième fois il est mort de faim également, mon frère lui a donné de son énergie angélique. Il semble avoir vécu plusieurs semaines sur cette énergie, maintenant son corps a pris le relais, mais il est très faible et a encore recours occasionnellement à cette énergie. Si on exclu mon frère, il est le plus faible du groupe, il part de beaucoup plus loin.

Mais il va survivre non ?

Oui, mais j'aimerai vous parler à Martha et toi lorsqu'elle sera moins occupée.

D'accord. Acquiesça le capitaine puis resta auprès de son cher Docteur heureux de le voir vivant.

.

Dans les survivants, Trois seulement étaient conscients, Zoé, Sam et Julia et tous souffraient d'hypothermie et de sous-alimentation, Martha, Gwen et Kayla leur mit tous un soluté avec des nutriments et la température de la pièce fut augmentée, elles leur donnèrent également des couvertures chaudes. Martha devait leur faire une prise de sang à tous sans exception, mais elle décida d'amener le garçon et les patients 4 et 5 ailleurs, ils étaient trop mal en point.

-Pourquoi vous les amenez ? Demanda Zoé inquiète.

-Ils ont besoin de plus de soins.

Zoé regarda Martha et un homme emmener Jacob, William et Malik plus loin terrifiée à l'idée de ne plus les revoir.

-Ça va aller, Martha est un très bon médecin, elle fera tout pour les sauver, je suis Gwen Cooper Dit celle-ci en s'approchant de la femme.

-Pourquoi vous portez tous ces masques ?

-Les survivants qu'on a croisés avaient des maladies qui datent du Moyen-Âge ou de la guerre froide, nous n'avons pas le choix de prendre ces précautions vous êtes en quarantaine pour 48 heures, mais ça va aller, il y a des salles de bains et un petit salon, on vous apportera à manger dans un instant.

-Je peux prendre une douche ?

-Bien sûr, il y a des vêtements dans une penderie pas loin, des pyjamas pour la plupart, venez je vais vous montrer.

Gwen lui montra la salle de bains réservée aux femmes, il y avait quatre cabinets de toilettes, quatre douches individuelles et un penderie avec des vêtements de femmes, comme Gwen l'avait dit, des pyjamas. Lorsqu'elle revint au dortoir, Sam avait la même demande elle lui montra donc celle réservée aux hommes. Pendant que Martha était avec les plus mal en point Jack, Kayla et Gwen continuèrent à examiner les patients puis Kayla alla vers Jack.

où est Martha ? Le sept n'a pas un pouls normal.

Je m'occupe du patient sept. Confirma-t-il. Il l'examina et constata que son pouls était normal pour un seigneur du temps, un peu faible, mais normal. Même chose pour sa température corporelle, un peu plus basse que d'habitude, mais comme ils étaient tous en hypothermie c'était sûrement normal. Jack prit une de ses mains entre les siennes.

Vous allez vous en sortir Doc, vous vous en sortez toujours. Lui murmura-t-il.

Vous le connaissez ? Demanda le beau jeune homme qui sortait de la douche.

Oui, un ami à moi, vous êtes un des Winchester n'est-ce pas ?

Sam, le plus jeune.

Heureux de vous rencontrer Castiel m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Vous allez bien ?

J'ai encore l'impression d'avoir de la glace dans les veines plutôt que du sang et j'ai une faim de loup, mais à part ça je vais bien. Et lui, il va comment ?

Stable.

Il n'est pas humain, mais vous êtes son ami alors je suppose que vous le savez.

C'est un seigneur du temps, le dernier de son espèce.

Le dernier ! Vous êtes sûr ?

Dans tout l'univers oui.

Oh, c'est pas vrai. Dit Sam déçu et triste pour lui.

Vous êtes proche de lui ? Sam acquiesça.

Parlez moi de lui, si vous voulez. Sam prit place de l'autre côté du lit et lui pris l'autre main.

Il était mourant quand il est arrivé, mais il a su se faire aimer de tout le monde et ce sans parler.

Sans parler ? S'étonna Jack.

Il parlait avec vous ?

Sans arrêt.

Pas avec nous, pas un seul mot, si un ou deux mots avec mon frère et moi, mais à part ça, il était muet, j'ai toujours su qu'il pouvait parler, mais il ne le faisait pas. Comme on ne connaissait pas son nom, on l'a appelé Legolas.

Comme l'elfe dans le film le seigneur des anneaux, pourquoi ?

On devait constamment se battre contre les léviathans, lui il avait un arc et des flèches et il tirait très bien, aussi il avait la sale habitude d'apparaître derrière nous sans qu'on l'entende, alors on lui a donné ce nom. C'est quoi son vrai nom ?

Son vrai nom personne ne le sait, mais il se fait appeler Docteur.

Docteur, il est médecin ?

Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a choisi ce pseudonyme, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Vous allez me parler de lui ? Demanda Sam.

Oui, après vous seulement.

Je ne sais pas grand chose, il fait de la télépathie, il m'a montré des images de sa planète, un ciel orange, deux soleils. Bref, il se souvient de sa planète, mais il a oublié qui il est et pourquoi il est sur Terre, il se souvient vaguement que c'était pour nous sauver.

Il a perdu la mémoire, c'est vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

Pas complètement, il fait des dessins, attendez, je vais vous montrer.

.

Sam alla vers la pile et en retira les deux cahiers plus le journal intime, il avait hâte d'en apprendre plus sur qui était réellement son ami.

-Regardez ces visages, c'est nous, il nous a tous dessiné et je crois que c'est là que je vous ai vu. Dit Sam lui montrant les dessins. Jack regarda impressionné par son talent et se reconnu dans les croquis de même que Rose, Martha, Donna et même Mickey.

-C'est deux là sont ici, Martha et Mickey. Lui appris Jack.

-Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en vous voyant.

-Moi non plus. Comment était-il avec vous, dans la vie de tout les jours ?

-adorable, tout le monde l'aimait, il n'hésitait jamais à aider quelqu'un. Débrouillard, intelligent, rusé, il doit toujours être occupé et c'est fou les bidules qu'il peut inventer avec des vieux débris de tôles, de bois ou de plastique, il faisait lui-même ses flèches et il a enchanté nos dagues à mon frère et moi. Il nous a sauvé la vie à quelque reprises, il a arrêté le temps deux fois.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça, je sais que les seigneurs du temps peuvent le faire, mais il ne l'a jamais fait devant moi.

-Il est différent de l'homme que vous connaissez ? Devina Sam.

-Oui, mais il y a des choses qui demeurent pareilles, sa bonté, son intelligence, sa débrouillardise et son incapacité à rester plus de deux minutes sans rien faire.

Ce fut au tour de Jack de lui parler de sa version du Docteur, spécifiant qu'il l'avait connu voilà deux régénérations et que certaines choses changeaient chez les seigneurs du temps à travers les régénérations, il dû expliquer à Sam ce qu'était la régénération, il n'en avait aucune idée.

.

Lorsque le repas du soir arriva, la plupart des survivants étaient réveillés, Dean était revenu à lui depuis peu avec Castiel à son chevet, il aurait aimé lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été là, mais n'y arrivait, bien qu'il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, l'ange lui avait terriblement manqué et il était trop bouleversé par les événements récents, l'accident, la mort de Isaac, l'aide tant attendu, le confort de ce lit, de ce dortoir, les soins et ce repas si chaud et tellement délicieux. Il en mangea le tiers et fut déjà plein, il ne comprenait pas, il lui semblait avoir assez faim pour manger un éléphant en entier et il n'arrivait même pas à terminé le repas ?

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tout manger ! S'écria-t-il découragé, la belle docteure noire s'approcha de lui, un masque chirurgical lui cachait le visage, mais elle avait l'air belle.

-Vous êtes resté trop longtemps sous-alimenté, votre estomac a perdu du volume. Dit-elle puis prévint tout le monde de ne pas tout manger s'ils n'avaient plus faim.

-Faut pas gaspiller ! S'horrifia Julia.

-Non, on va vous le redonner plus tard. Lui dit Gwen. Tous arrêtèrent de se forcer sauf le patient sept qui avait vidé la sienne et faisait de même avec celle de sa voisine qui la lui avait donné.

-Cass, arrête-le, il va gerber partout, il est incapable de s'arrêter. S'écria Dean qui avait remarqué et puis Castiel était le plus proche. L'ange essaya de lui enlever, mais le patient sept se leva brutalement et accouru à l'autre bout de la chambre avec son repas, mais Gwen qui n'était pas trop loin lui enleva.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Dit Jack.

-Comme tu veux, s'il vomi tu ramasses ! Conclut-elle en lui redonnant.

.

Une fois les assiettes ramassées, ils quittèrent les survivants pour la réunion que Jack avait demandée, en fait il y en avait deux, une pour tous et une pour _Torchwood_. Le dortoir était doté de caméras donc ils pourront voir leurs patients. La première servait à annoncer à tous qu'il y avait onze nouveaux rescapés, présentement en quarantaine, mais qui allaient éventuellement se mêler à eux. Pour la deuxième réunion, Martha leur parla de ses diagnostics, le petit garçon n'allait pas survivre, les deux hommes étaient aussi à surveiller étroitement pour les autres ils allaient facilement récupérer, du moins physiquement, elle n'avait pas examiné tout le monde, mais avait remarquer la réaction du patient 7 lorsque Gwen lui avait enlevé sa nourriture.

-Je l'ai noté. Dit Gwen, le suivi psychologique allait être de son ressort, elle avait de l'expérience grâce à son emploi de policière de jadis, mais Martha allait travailler avec elle sur cet aspect là une fois la guérison physique assuré de ses onze patients. Puis elle averti Rhys, le préposé au repas de faire de plus petites portions et d'augmenter graduellement, ces gens n'étaient plus habitués d'avoir trois repas complets par jour. Puis Jack prit la parole :

-Le patient 7 est le Docteur. Dit-il, Martha ne le croyait pas.

J'ai voulu te le dire mais tu étais débordée.

Quoi, cet animal sauvage qui m'a presque agressé quand je lui ai enlevé son bol ! S'étonna Gwen.

T'avais juste à pas lui enlever ! Dit Jack prenant évidemment la défense de son cher Docteur.

Le Docteur n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça. Dit Martha, Castiel pris la parole.

Votre ami a perdu la mémoire, il réagit par instinct et comme il est mort de faim deux fois il a gardé en lui une certaine inquiétude face au manque de nourriture.

L'archange Gabriel l'a ramené dans les deux cas, il est théoriquement sensé être mort. Repris Jack.

Je refuse de croire ça ! Interrompit Martha troublée

Il faudra pourtant s'y faire si on veut l'aider. Insista Jack.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, il a perdu la mémoire ? Demanda-t-elle. Castiel repris.

Pas complètement, il y a un mur dans sa tête, le même genre que Sam lorsqu'il est sorti de l'enfer, un mur derrière lequel se trouve la plupart de ses souvenirs, mais il n'est pas étanche, ces dessins le prouvent. Dit-il leur montrant le cahier, Martha et Mickey s'y reconnurent.

C'est comme l'arche caméléon, tu te souviens Jack je t'en ai parlé, à toi aussi Mickey. Tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Oui quand il était humain. Se rappela ce dernier.

Oui, il dessinait sa vie exactement comme cela. Approuva-t-elle.

Pas exactement. Dû avouer Jack connaissant l'histoire de l'arche caméléon.

Explique-toi.

Castiel faites-le, j'y arrive pas. Demanda Jack.

Son âme a souffert autant que son corps, elle n'est pas en miette comme celle de ce pauvre Samy, mais ce mur c'est lui-même qui l'a fait, il a volontairement éclipsé une grande partie de sa vie, je ne connais pas encore toutes ses raisons, mais s'il a fait ça c'est qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir lorsqu'il va vous voir sans masque, attendez-vous à tout. Peut-être qui ne se souviendra pas de vous ou peut-être que cela va faire éclater son mur.

Si on est chanceux, ça va être graduel. Reprit Jack.

C'est mieux qu'il ne se souvienne pas alors. Dit Mickey.

Non, j'ai réussi à avoir un contact très bref avec mon frère Gabriel à travers lui, ce mur doit tomber, car il est celui qui va sauver la Terre, mais il n'y arrivera pas seul. Moi mon rôle est de libérer Gabriel.

Vous nous laisser tomber ? Dit Rhys

Non, nous avons besoin de Gabriel pour l'aider, mes autres frères ont accepté de faire diversion.

Alors on va avoir l'aide de deux anges ? Demanda Gwen.

Gabriel est un archange, il est beaucoup plus puissant que moi.

Vous allez le chercher quand votre frère ?

Après cette réunion.

On peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? Demanda Jack.

Oui, prenez soin des Winchester pour moi.

Pas de problèmes, ils sont assez beaux ! Ne pu se retenir Jack, puis remarqua le regard désapprobateur de Martha.

Désolé c'est sortit tout seul.

.

Après la réunion Martha alla voir ses trois patients critiques, les deux adultes s'était endormis, mais le petit garçon était assied sur le lit les yeux grands ouverts.

-Maman. Dit-il en voyant Martha, même si c'était insensé elle en fut émue. Elle était probablement la première personne de race noire comme lui qu'il voyait depuis des lustres alors il l'associait par défaut à sa mère surtout dans la pénombre. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, cela l'attristait beaucoup alors elle n'y pensait pas et se concentrait sur son travail.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Martha Jones je suis ton docteur pas ta maman, toi c'est Malik c'est ça ? Il acquiesça.

comment te sens tu Malik ?

J'ai faim, où il sont mes amis ?

Dans une autre chambre, viens je vais te faire à manger.

Elle l'amena à la cuisine et lui fit un sandwiche, Castiel avait dit qu'il s'en occuperait, il n'avait pas tardé, Malik n'avait plus le moindre symptôme.

-Ils sont sensé être en quarantaine. Dit Gwen surprise.

-Castiel l'a guéri, il n'a plus rien et je ne veux pas l'exposer de nouveau en le mettant avec les autres.

Martha le présenta aux autres, lui offrit de jouer avec Anwen, mais il ne voulait pas, il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle et elle pris la responsabilité de s'en occuper pour la soirée laissant Gwen la remplacer auprès de Jack dans la salle des moniteurs de caméra, cela lui plaisait, comme elle devait faire un suivi psychologique des patients, les observer lors de leur première nuit n'était pas un luxe.

.

-Jack, faut pas que tu regardes juste le Docteur ! L'avertit Gwen en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Je regarde pas juste lui...il y a les Winchester aussi.

-J'aimais mieux son autre régénération, il avait un beau petit charme à la britannique. Avoua-t-elle.

-Moi j'ai pas de préférence.

-Toi, il se régénérait en weevils tu le trouverais beau quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les weevils ?

-Un peu trop poilu peut-être, les dents aussi, mais celui là, je ne lui dirais pas non. Dit-elle pointant un individu en particulier.

-C'est Dean Winchester, l'amoureux de Castiel.

-Il a du goût le petit ange !

-Je ne lui dirais pas non moi non plus. Avoua Jack.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans ce groupe à qui tu dirais non ?

-La petite fille.

-À part elle !

-La fille en pyjama bleu, elle n'a pas l'air très vieille, je prendrais pas de chance.

-Oui, tu as raison, elle a quoi 15-16 ans ? Et celle qui a autour de 70 ans ?

-Ça me dérange pas, elle est quand même plus jeune que moi.

-C'est vrai que toi. Ce Winchester...franchement sexy ! Continua Gwen.

-Je te le fait pas dire.

-Tu me le laisse.

-Il est à Castiel.

-Castiel n'est pas là.

-D'accord, je prend le Docteur.

-Nouvelle régénération, peut-être qu'il te dirait oui cette fois.

-S'il ne veut pas, je vais m'occuper de l'autre Winchester, après on se racontera nos expériences.

-Oui, ce serait bien.

-Je vais demander à Dean s'il veut que j'initie son ange aux plaisirs de la chair puisque lui n'a pas l'air de se bouger pour le faire !

-Tu aimerais vraiment ça te faire l'ange ?

-Certain, l'ange et le Docteur, tu imagines!

-Oui, je prendrais bien Dean et l'ange en même temps moi.

-Et Rhys ?

-Il n'a qu'à dire oui lorsque je lui propose des trios.

-C'est un bon mec.

-Oui, les bons mecs c'est pas ce qui a de plus palpitant au lit, mais Dean Winchester a l'air...d'un vrai mâle. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Les bons mecs, ça dépend, Ianto n'était pas si mal.

-Bon, analyse psychologique ! Dit Gwen décidant de se concentrer sur ses observations.

.

Les patients ne faisaient pas grand chose, la plupart étaient devant le téléviseur, il y avait la dame âgée qui avait trouvé son matériel d'artiste et terminait une œuvre, Sam Winchester et une des femmes jouaient à un jeu de dards et le Docteur écrivait ou dessinait en jetant des regards fréquents dans leur direction comme s'il savait exactement où ils étaient. Martha leur avait dit qu'il y avait des caméras qui n'était là que pour surveiller leur état durant la quarantaine, mais lui semblait sentir qu'ils étaient observé en ce moment même. La plupart se couchèrent tôt, demain ils allaient être plus en forme donc ce sera sûrement plus enrichissant. La caméra se mit en mode nocturne, Gwen observait leur agitation durant leur sommeil, ça pouvait être une piste pour ses analyses psychologiques. Elle devait rester là jusqu'à minuit environ, Jack alla chercher du café et elle les observa. Ils s'étaient endormi rapidement, mais se réveillaient fréquemment sauf le Docteur qui ne dormait pas du tout, il lisait à l'aide d'une lampe de poche puis se leva et décida de mettre de l'ordre partout dans le dortoir et dans le salon et les salles de bains et toute cette agitation ne réveilla personne.

Il fait du ménage ! S'étonna Jack, une fois revenu Gwen éclata de rire. Il croisa toutefois le plus jeune des Winchester qui sortait de la salle de bains, Sam lui parla un moment, le Docteur posa ses mains autour de sa tête et lui donna un baiser rapide sur la bouche.

Chanceux ! S'exclama Jack envieux. Sam répondit par un baiser, et le Docteur par un baiser plus profond, de même que Sam qui passa sa main derrière la tête du Docteur tandis que ce dernier l'approcha de son corps.

Non ! S'exclama Jack observant leur étreinte sensuelle puis passionnée jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la salles de bains pour poursuivre leur échange. Jack avait les mains posée sur le bureau, le visage presque collé sur les moniteurs, les yeux et la bouches grands ouverts, c'était juste s'il ne bavait pas, Gwen ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui le sortit de sa transe.

Pourquoi il n'y a pas de caméras dans les toilettes ! S'exclama-t-il déçu. Gwen ne répondit pas prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Il est en train de baiser avec MON Docteur ! Continua Jack traumatisé, Gwen riait toujours.

Martha qui arrivait pour poursuivre l'observation trouva un Jack figé et une Gwen pliée en deux les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait.

-Martha, le Docteur a une vie sexuelle.

-Oui, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre lui et Rose, même si moi j'ai jamais rien vu de telle chez lui, pourquoi t'en parle ?

-Parce qu'il baise en ce moment ! Dans les toilettes.

Elle fut étonnée, même si ce n'était pas autant que Jack.

-La patiente 6 qui lui a donné le reste de son repas je présume ? Une belle petite blonde. Ah non elle est là, Zoé ?

-Non Sam Winchester ! S'écria presque Jack, Gwen se remis à rire de façon incontrôlable.

-Quoi ? Le Docteur est gai ! S'étonna Martha.

-Pourquoi tu penses que Jack est dans cet état ? Le docteur couche avec un mec et ce n'est pas lui ! Réussi à expliquer Gwen entre deux fous rires.

-Tu vas me comprendre maintenant Jack. Dit Martha.

-Oui mais je ne déteste pas Sam, il est juste...super chanceux !

-Tu l'as vraiment vu...

-Tu veux que je recule la vidéo ? Offrit Gwen.

-Oui je veux voir si Jack n'a pas pris ses fantasmes pour la réalité.

-Je l'ai vu moi aussi, voilà. Martha regarda la vidéo presque aussi surprise que Jack.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai, c'est bien Winchester et le Docteur.

-Vous pouvez être sûr que je vais imaginer la suite dans mon lit dans exactement 2 minutes 45 secondes. Dit Jack

-On en doute pas une seconde ! Dit Martha.

-Tu ne seras pas le seul, j'espère que Rhys est en forme. Avoua Gwen.

.

Le lendemain Dean se réveilla tôt, il se sentait mieux que jamais, il regarda autour par réflexe, Sam dormait encore comme la plupart sauf Legolas évidemment qui semblait anxieux, Dean savait très bien pourquoi. La belle docteure examinait Heather qui était en train de lui raconter sa vie.

-Hé excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais le petit chaton là-bas est sur le point de se transformer en fauve, alors je vous conseille de lui apporter à manger rapidement. Dit-il.

-Ce sera pas long. Dit-elle rassurante.

-Je vous aurai prévenu conclut Dean qui observait Legolas dont l'anxiété se transformait graduellement en panique, mais comme il ne parlait pas, personne ne remarqua le changement. Il fini par se lever et pris son bidule-machin ouvreur de serrures et s'essaya avec la porte principale, le médecin réagit, mais trop tard, le monstre affamé avait ouvert la porte de sa cage et s'était échappé. Il fut rattrapé par un homme qui ne portait pas de masque et le ramena à l'intérieur. Legolas essaya de se libérer sans succès.

-Désolé mon beau, mais tu ne vas nulle part. Lui dit l'homme, en entendant sa voix Legolas recula contre un mur comme un animal apeuré. Le médecin appela pour de l'aide, mais n'osait pas s'approcher de la bête sauvage.

-Il aurai besoin d'un calmant, tu en a un pour lui Martha. Dit l'homme.

-Non, désolée. Rhys s'en vient.

-Il n'y a pas de calmant, on se débrouille autrement quand il fait ça. Dit Dean en s'approchant de Legolas qui se sauva, mais il le rattrapa et le jeta au sol sans ménagement, ce que Jack n'approuvait pas du tout. Il tenta de se lever et Dean le repoussa en lui criant dessus.

-Hé Calme toi !, il dû le pousser deux autre fois, Jack se retenait pour ne pas intervenir, mais visiblement Dean savait comment le calmer brutalement, mais sans lui faire de mal.

-Hé c'est assez ! Lui cria-t-il une dernière fois, il resta assied par terre contre le mur, les fixant, mais sans essayé de se lever, Sam réveillé par l'incident (comme plusieurs autres) le rejoignit et Jack remarqua facilement que le lien entre les deux n'était pas seulement lié au sexe.

-C'est pas que ça Dean. Dit Sam puis regarda Jack :

-Je crois qu'il vous reconnaît.

-Il vous aime pas ? Demanda Dean.

-Ça réactive sa mémoire espèce d'idiot. Lui reprocha Sam. Puis s'adressa à son ami.

-Il s'appelle Jack Harkness, tu l'as fait dans tes croquis tu te rappelles de lui ?

-Salut Docteur, on a voyagé ensemble, Utopia, la fin de l'univers tu te rappelles ? Les planètes dans le ciel, les Daleks.

Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et y enfouie sa tête.

-Je crois qu'il ne veux pas s'en souvenir. Dit Sam désolé.

-C'est correct, je ne le forcerai pas. Déclara calmement Jack en tournant les talons.

-Il doit s'en souvenir. Lui rappela Martha.

-C'est pas obligé d'être aujourd'hui ni de façon brutale, laissons lui le temps.

-D'accord, mais je dois quand même le soigner.


	9. La mission

Chapitre 9-La mission

_Sommaire:  maintenant que les deux groupes se sont rejoint, ils doivent trouver une solution parce que tel que mentionné dans le résumé de l'histoire, ils ont tous échoué, les Winchester, les anges, Torchwood et le Docteur et cette constatation leur pèse beaucoup nos héros étant habitués à sauver le monde. Le paragraphe est long, désolé je devais expliquer certaines choses pour faire avancer l'histoire._

_**Encore une fois merci pour les reviews et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire**_

Après cette scène au petit déjeuner Martha et Jack évitaient le Docteur quand c'était possible, Martha analysait ses échantillons sanguins et les comparait avec celle que _Torchwood_ avait jadis pris au Docteur, s'il restait un doute quant à la vraie identité de Legolas, il fut rapidement balayé par la science, c'était le même ADN, mais il avait une carence en plusieurs éléments. Jack était affecté par le rejet du Docteur, en voulant oublier son passé c'était un peu comme s'il avait choisi de les oublier eux aussi. Il ne lui en voulait pas contrairement à Martha, mais ça l'attristait. Il n'en démontra rien bien sûr, il devait veiller sur le bien-être de son équipe et des survivants. Il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds dans le dortoir, mais il lui fallait parler à Dean qui était visiblement le chef de la bande, comme il ne pouvait sortir à cause de la quarantaine Jack devait aller vers lui. Gwen était déjà là, elle parlait à tous les survivants pour les analyser psychologiquement, ils avaient visiblement tous des petits problèmes. Julia avait été la première et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de dessiner sa vraie famille l'enfant avait tout simplement illustré son groupe de survivants. Deux autres détails l'avaient frappés, le fait que Legolas était entouré d'une lumière jaune et les léviathans, elle ne les voyait pas comme des humains contrairement à tous, elle les avait dessiné tel qu'ils étaient avec leur grande bouche et leurs dents pointues. Si ce n'était que Julia...mais Martha lui avait dit que Malik les avait dessiné de la même façon. Était-ce des souvenirs ou bien les enfants pouvaient voir à travers les illusions ? Il était trop tôt pour le dire. Un autre fait étonnant était que Malik avait dessiné Castiel avec ses ailes, des ailes noires et il avait dessiné une sorte de soleil derrière lui disant que c'était la lumière de l'ange, qu'il brillait comme un soleil si on le regardait trop longtemps. Heather pouvait partir sur un sujet hors propos pendant des heures surtout lié à son passé, Zoé avait une paranoïa évidente craignant sans cesse que les Léviathans allaient finir par les retrouver, Annabelle était butée comme tous les ados et Dean avait le même syndrome que le Docteur incapable de rester sans rien faire, il voulait déjà retourner à la chasse aux démons et aux léviathans. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air trop mal, elle n'a pu analyser Jacob et William trop malades. Elle avait essayé avec le Docteur, mais comme il ne parlait pas, c'était un peu difficile, il avait répondu à une seule question, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé son nom il avait répondu Legolas, il était visiblement encore en phase de dénie. Selon Gwen le Docteur était celui qui avait le plus de problèmes psychologiques, mais elle n'osait pas le dire à Jack.

Dean zappait rageusement, il s'ennuyait à mourir et il détestait cet endroit, il voulait partir considérant qu'il avait accompli sa mission en amenant son groupe de survivants jusqu'ici. Il voulait repartir sur la route avec Sam et Castiel, comme dans le temps, sauver d'autres personnes et tuer des léviathans, libérer l'humanité de leur emprise. Peut-être quand Castiel sera de retour, il se sentait en prison, une quarantaine et puis quoi encore ? Déjà il y avait cette fille qui leur posait des questions sur leurs sentiments comme s'ils étaient tous des cinglés ayant besoin d'un psychologue, c'était vrai dans le cas de Legolas, mais pas des autres, Dean s'efforça à être le plus désagréable possible avec cette femme et avec toute la bande espérant qu'on le mette à la porte. Il alla voir son frère qui lisait une encyclopédies des espèces intelligentes de l'univers que Jack lui avait prêté.

-Samy je veux te parler.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui et seul. Dit-il observant Legolas, mais ce dernier était occupé à arranger un gadget électrique quelconque avec son machin-truc ouvreur de serrures.

-Cette nuit, on se tire d'ici.

-Quoi ?

-On se tire, j'en ai marre.

-Où veux-tu qu'on ailles ?

-Il y a des millions de léviathans à tuer, on va se débrouiller.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, ces gens nous ont sauvé.

-Oui, on a fait ce qu'il fallait, on a amené nos survivants jusqu'ici, ils sont en sécurité maintenant on peut partir.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser partir ?

-Non, on est leurs prisonniers même s'ils nous appelle _patients_, c'est pour ça qu'on doit sortir quand tout le monde dort, Legolas va nous voir, mais il ne peut pas parler.

-Tu veux le laisser ici.

-Oui, il est leur ami et il est mieux avec eux qu'avec nous.

-Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-Oh Samy, il baise peut-être bien, mais il est cinglé et tu le sais.

-Cass aussi est cinglé et tu l'abandonnes pas pour autant.

-Il n'est pas cinglé, bon d'accord il joue à twister et veut sauver les singes en détresse, mais c'est pas comme lui. Ici ils vont l'aider Sam, partons d'accord sinon c'est moi qui va devenir fou.

-C'est facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui devra te séparer de ton meilleur ami.

-On ne peut pas avoir d'ami Samy, on est des chasseurs, tu le sais. De toute façon lorsque la mémoire lui reviendra tu ne seras plus rien pour lui je suis désolé.

-Fiche-moi la paix. Conclut Sam en retournant lire son livre.

Dean retourna devant le téléviseur en maugréant, il allait partir seul s'il le fallait, mais il ne restera pas ici.

.

En soirée Sam le rejoignit et l'amena loin des autres.

J'en ai parlé à Legolas.

De quoi ?

Ton idée.

Il ne peut pas venir.

Il le sait, il va nous aider à partir en douce.

Sérieusement ?

Oui.

Alors c'est super.

Une fois la nuit tombée Legolas utilisa son bidule pour brouiller les caméras et ensuite pour ouvrir la porte de leur dortoir, il les suivi pour ouvrir toutes les portes jusqu'à l'extérieur puis les laissa partir, son visage était impénétrable. Il regarda les Winchester s'éloigner avec sa motoneige puis rentra aussi furtivement qu'il était sorti.

.

Mickey était arrivé en catastrophe pour réparer les moniteurs, mais ce n'était pas eux le problème c'était les caméras, il ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer de réveiller les patients dans le dortoir, ce sera demain, mais elles se rétablirent d'elle-mêmes, tout était normal dans le dortoir, mais le Docteur n'était pas là, ils attendirent pensant qu'il était peut-être à la salle de bains, rien. Ils le cherchèrent et Jack remarqua l'absence de la motoneige à l'extérieur et partit à ses trousses, Martha chercha autour du repaire tandis que les autres cherchaient à l'intérieur, elle remarqua de la fumée pas très loin et alla voir dans cette direction, il était là, fixant le feu, il y jeta des pages de son cahier de dessins qu'il regardait brûler. Elle se savait pas trop comment réagir, il allait la reconnaître et peut-être fuir encore plus loin, d'ailleurs le fait qu'il brûle ainsi ses dessins était une preuve supplémentaire comme quoi il ne voulait vraiment plus se souvenir d'eux, elle était partagée entre la colère et la pitié. Elle se dit que le Docteur était malade et qu'elle était son médecin, c'était à elle de l'aider comme elle le ferait pour n'importe quel autre de ses patients. Elle s'approcha doucement persuadée qu'il allait reculer, mais il ne bougea pas.

-Docteur ? Dit-elle, aucune réaction de sa part.

-Ou Legolas si tu préfères, ça ne me dérange pas. Toujours pas de réaction, elle tenta de lui enlever le cahier délicatement pour sauver ce qui en reste, mais il résista, elle n'insista pas et il jeta le cahier complet dans le feu l'observant se consumer.

-Est-ce que tu veux rentrer maintenant ? Tenta-t-elle et fut étonnée qu'il la suive docilement.

-Tu l'a trouvé ? Lui dit Mickey en accourant vers elle.

-Oui, je l'amène dans une chambre à part.

-Les Winchester sont partis. Lui dit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ils ont mis des couvertures dans leur lit, un subterfuge de gamins, mais pour les caméras ça a fonctionné.

-Aides-moi avec lui d'abord.

Ils l'amenèrent dans une chambre isolée, il était trop calme, Martha s'attendait à ce qu'il explose à un moment ou l'autre, elle préférait l'isoler, surtout avec la disparition des Winchester, elle avait remarqué à quel point il semblait proche d'eux et pas juste de Sam. Jack revint en fin de soirée, il n'avait pas retrouvé la motoneige et elle lui annonça que ce n'était pas le Docteur qui l'avait prise, mais les frères Winchester, ça le mit en rogne.

Le lendemain le Docteur n'était plus dans la chambre isolée, il était sorti malgré le fait que c'était verrouillé de l'extérieur et que seule une carte à puce pouvait l'ouvrir, il n'était nulle part à l'extérieur dans les alentours et aucun autre véhicule n'avait disparu et il n'y avait même pas de trace de pas. Jack le trouva au sous-sol près des prisons, il dormait à même le sol dans un coin, une scène qui lui rappela ce jour où il l'avait vu mourant avec Castiel dans ces tunnels sans issue. Il sentit sa gorge se nouée, il se pencha et lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le réveilla. Le Docteur ne chercha pas à fuir bien au contraire, il soutient son regard avec intensité.

Sam et Dean...ma faute. Murmura-t-il.

On va les retrouver. Lui dit-il pour le rassurer, il le serra contre lui et le Docteur ne lui résista même pas, puis le suivi docilement auprès des autres.

.

Dean et Sam Winchester s'étaient arrêté dans un village pour trouver de l'essence, peu importe si c'était habité par des démons, il leur fallait cet essence. Dean était heureux de cette toute nouvelle liberté malgré les inconvénients, mais Sam regrettait, ils avaient de nouveau faim et froid et il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Legolas, il les avait aidé à fuir, mais il avait quand même l'impression de l'avoir abandonné. Sam avait été d'accord pour partir, mais pas de cette façon, il se serait préparé là ils n'avaient pas grand chose pour survivre à ce froid sibérien. Ils se dirigeaient vers les États-Unis et même s'ils avaient conduit toute la nuit, ils étaient encore très loin, Dean ne semblait pas voir l'impossibilité de la chose, il pensait regagner les zones plus chaudes et peut-être même récupérer _Bébé_, la voiture était un tas de ferraille à présent comment Dean a-t-il pu oublier ? Lorsqu'il parla de visiter Bobby Sam prit peur, Dean n'était pas sain d'esprit, il vivait dans un passé révolu, comment a-t-il pu ne pas remarquer ?

-Dean, Bobby est mort. Tenta Sam.

-Voyons Samy, Bobby est comme nous, pas tuable.

-Dean...

-Couches-toi, c'est mon tour de conduire.

Ils arrêtèrent à une station d'essence et furent attaqués par des démons, Sam avait de la difficulté sentant le poids d'une fatigue énorme sur ses épaules plus celui du désespoir, si Dean était fou, que lui restait-il ? Dean ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa fatigue et pourtant Sam la voyait, il s'était également aperçu qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout guéri encore sous-alimentés. Quand Dean tomba, il su que c'était terminé pour eux, mais les anges leur vint en aide, il reconnu Castiel et Gabriel combattant côte à côte puis il perdit conscience.

.

Il se réveilla dans ce qui semblait être une salle de conférence, il n'avait plus faim et n'était même plus fatigué, leur arrivée imprévue troubla l'assemblé.

-Salut Castiel, merci de nous les avoir ramener. Dit Capitaine Jack Harkness.

-Pas de quoi. Répondit l'ange.

-Qui est votre ami ?

-Je ne suis pas son ami, je suis son frangin. Dit le nouveau venu.

-L'ange Gabriel. Devina-t-il.

-L'archange Gabriel. Spécifia ce dernier.

-Désolé, bienvenue à _Torchwood._

-Merci, je vais présider cette assemblé, mais avant j'ai un compte à régler.

Il s'avança vers Dean et le poussa mécontent.

-C'était quoi la mission déjà ? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

-Détruire les léviathans. Tenta-t-il, Gabriel le poussa de nouveau.

-Mauvaise réponse !

-Protéger Legolas. Dit Sam à sa place.

-Oui, protéger le veilleur, tu le savais et tu l'as tout de même suivi ! Lui cria-t-il en le poussant.

-On l'a protégé, on l'a amené ici ! Répliqua Dean.

-C'était la moitié de votre mission.

-Fallait spécifier.

Gabriel le leva d'un bras et le plaqua au mur.

-Je me demande ce que Castiel te trouve sale petit arrogant, tu n'as même pas un oz de respect pour lui.

-Gabriel s'il-te-plaît. Intervint Castiel. Gabriel le laissa tomber et se mit au centre de la pièce, Dean se releva en époussetant ses vêtements, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Ne me touche plus jamais!Maugréa-t-il.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Tu aimes tellement ça tuer, une chance que les démons et les léviathans existent. Pour une fois dans ta vie je t'avais demandé de protéger quelqu'un, j'ai pensé que tu serais doué puisque tu protèges si bien ton petit frère, je me suis trompé. Sam tu t'en ai bien sorti, malgré ton choix stupide de le suivre, mais bon, tu n'as jamais vraiment su t'opposer à lui.

-Quoi ?

-Passons, désolé capitaine, je devais régler ce petit malentendu. Premièrement, ces deux idiots doivent être considérés comme des membres de _Torchwood_ et non comme des survivants parce que même s'ils sont idiots, ils valent autant que vos autres membres, j'ai guéri leurs petits problèmes de santé ils sont en pleine forme.

-Très bien, ils sont temporairement membres de _Torchwood_, quel est le plan pour les léviathans ? Demanda Jack.

-Il n'y a pas de plan, vous ne pouvez pas les éliminer ils sont trop nombreux et vous trop peu, tout ce que vous pouvez espérer faire est de freiner leur expansion, c'est le veilleur qui doit arranger les choses pas vous, vous votre travail c'est de l'aider.

-Le veilleur ? Demanda Mickey perplexe.

-Le Docteur. Lui répondit Jack.

-OK, comment cet extra-terrestre cinglé va-t-il faire pour sauver la planète à lui seul ? Demanda Dean. Il avait voulu insulté Gabriel, mais presque tout le groupe se sentit vexé.

-Quoi c'est vrai ? Insista Dean.

-Tu ignore totalement ce dont il est capable, cette planète il l'a sauvé quatre fois à lui seul depuis que je le connais. Dit Jack.

-Un peu plus que ça je dirais. Dit Martha.

-Sans compter les mondes parallèles. Ajouta Mickey.

-Comment ?

-Il manipule le temps et l'espace, même les anges ne peuvent faire cela, il n'y a que Dieu et les veilleurs, vous avez besoin de lui. Croyez-vous sincèrement que je vous aurais demandé de protéger quelqu'un d'insignifiant ? Il est votre seule chance. Repris Gabriel.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à un veilleur un peu plus stable ? Demanda Dean.

-Il est le dernier, le dernier seigneur du temps de tout l'univers. Lui répondit Jack.

-Et même s'il y en avait d'autres, il est le seul qui accepterait de vous aider, les autres se fichent bien de la Terre et de l'humanité vous n'êtes qu'une espèce parmi tant d'autres à leurs yeux.

-Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est l'aider, c'est pas si pire. Dit Mickey.

-Vous avez beaucoup de travail à faire les amis, vous avez vu son état ? Je l'ai ramené deux fois de la mort et ça m'a tout pris, il ne voulais pas revenir, j'ai eu de la difficulté à le convaincre.

-Il est épuisé le pauvre. Devina Jack.

-Je sais.

-On doit l'aider à se souvenir de qui il est c'est ça ? Devina Martha.

-Oui, sans le rendre fou, de préférence.

-Il l'est déjà. Dit Dean.

-Ferme la Dean, tout ce que tu dis nous énerve alors ferme la si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire ! Lui cria Sam exaspéré et visiblement il n'y était pas très habitué. Castiel était étonné, il avait rarement vu Sam se fâcher, en particulier contre son frère. Il choisi tout de même de lui répondre calmement.

-Il n'est pas fou Dean, il souffre c'est différent, son âme est aussi meurtrie que son corps.

-Oui, il est un peu trop sensible pour un seigneur du temps, c'est à cause de ça qu'il vous sauve toujours, il vous adore comme mon petit frère ! Dit Gabriel, Castiel ne répliqua pas.

-Vous avez été un seigneur du temps vous aussi que Castiel m'a dit. Dit Jack.

-Oui, j'avais pour mission de protéger votre Docteur, _la tempête qui approche_ comme on le nommait, les veilleurs croient beaucoup aux prophéties et elles disaient que _la tempête qui approche _allait détruire Gallifrey et tous les veilleurs. Ils voulaient l'empêcher de naître, j'ai isolé sa mère pour lui permettre de lui donner naissance, elle a dû l'accoucher comme une humaine, ce qui ne se faisait plus depuis longtemps sur Gallifrey, les femmes ne les portent même plus. Ils viennent de matrices artificielles inspectées scrupuleusement par les prophètes qui l'auraient immédiatement éliminer. La plupart de leurs enfants sont même crées de façon artificielle. Les femmes seigneurs du temps n'arrivent généralement pas à les porter à terme, j'ai dû intervenir tout le long de la grossesse et à l'accouchement.

-Et elle a accepté de le porter cette femme ? Demanda Gwen intriguée.

-Je l'avais préparée depuis longtemps, dès l'adolescence elle savait qu'elle devait porte cet enfant prodige et qu'il devait naître pour sauver l'univers même si le prix en était Gallifrey, que de toute façon la destruction de l'univers allait entraîner la destruction de Gallifrey, ça c'est la partie cachée que les prophètes ne voulaient pas révéler.

-Vous connaissiez bien sa mère pour qu'elle vous fasse confiance à ce point. Dit Jack fasciné.

-Évidemment elle était ma fille.

-Vous êtes le grand-père du Docteur ! S'exclama Mickey surpris.

-Pas moi, mon véhicule de jadis était sa grand-mère oui, mais une partie de moi aussi je suppose puisque mon énergie angélique peut se mêler à son énergie régénératrice, normalement ce n'est pas compatible.

-Et c'est ainsi que tu as pu le sauver, en lui donnant de ton énergie angélique. Devina Castiel.

-J'étais pas sûr si ça allait fonctionner, j'ai essayé je n'avais rien à perdre, il était condamné.

-Il a pu vivre une enfance normale après ? Demanda Martha fascinée elle aussi par l'histoire du Docteur.

-Oui, plus personne ne savait que c'était lui _la tempête qui approche_, je l'ai fait passé pour mort, ils se sont aperçu du subterfuge évidemment, mais il était déjà adulte, c'était trop tard.

-Vous connaissez son vrai nom. Devina Jack.

-J'étais là quand ma fille lui a donné, mais ne vous imaginez pas que je vais vous le dire. De toute façon les veilleurs le garde jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent à l'académie ou on leur en donne un autre.

-Ils l'ont appelé Docteur. Dit Mickey intrigué.

-Theta Sigma, Docteur c'est lui qui l'a choisi une fois adulte.

-Et Gallifrey, il l'a détruite ou pas ? Demanda Dean.

-Il n'en a jamais été capable, il a enfermé son peuple dans une boucle temporelle pour les empêcher de détruire l'univers. Il est rusé, comme l'était sa grand-mère. Donc, vous devez l'aider et lui rendre ce temps passé avec vous le plus agréable possible, Samy tu peux continuer à coucher avec lui, il aime ça.

-Oh ferme la. Dit Sam mal à l'aise et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner. Gabriel ignora la réplique et poursuivit :

-Entre temps pour ceux comme Dean qui préfèrent tuer, il y a toujours des léviathans et des démons à tenir loin de vos frontières, ne les laissez pas vous trouver. Il y aura aussi une mission essentielle, localiser le TARDIS, Castiel va s'y mettre, mais ne l'approchez pas du Docteur, pas maintenant, il va juste fuir aussitôt qu'il en aura la chance. Je veux que ce soit toi Castiel parce que si c'est un des ces chers humains le Docteur n'aura aucune difficulté à trouver son emplacement dans leur petite tête.

-Je comprend.

-Je ne reste pas avec vous, je dois me cacher et trouver une solution pour mes frères emprisonnés, mais je vais revenir vous voir. Je veux faire une dernière chose avant de vous quitter, voir mon protégé, j'ai des choses à lui dire.

-Tu peux nous avouer que c'est parce que tu l'aime bien. Dit Sam.

-J'ai vraiment des choses à lui dire et oui, je l'aime bien. Où est-il ?

-Au dortoir comme les autres, ils sont sensé quitter la mise en quarantaine aujourd'hui, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer leurs nouvelles chambres. Expliqua Martha.

.

Elle l'amena à l'endroit, tout le monde veillaient à leurs occupation, le Docteur était assit sur son lit et écrivait dans son journal intime.

-Il est bouleversé. Réalisa Gabriel, il alla vers lui et immédiatement le Docteur le serra contre lui très longtemps, trop longtemps pour être normal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Chuchota-t-elle à Castiel.

-Il lui transmet un message et lui donne une sorte de bénédiction.

-De l'affection ?

-Je suppose que c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus d'un point de vue humain.

-On va faire un repas de bienvenu avec tout le monde vous voulez rester Gabriel ? Offrit Rhys

-Est-ce qu'il y aura du dessert ? Demanda l'archange.

-Oui, Maria a préparé un dessert.

-Dans ce cas, comment résister ? Il regarda le Docteur et lui donna un sac de papier.

-Des oursons en gelée tu adorais ça dans le temps. Dit-il.

-Grand-maman gâteau. Dit Dean.

-Ferme la Winchester et occupe toi mieux que ça de lui la prochaine fois ! L'avertit Gabriel. Le Docteur enlaça les deux Winchester dès qu'ils furent près de lui. Après les Winchester il enlaça Castiel qui semblait toujours aussi gauche dans ce genre de situation.

-Préparez-vous il va embrasser tout le monde là-bas. Dit Dean.

-Je m'en plaindrais pas. Dit Gwen, Dean vit le regard désapprobateur de Rhys.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il va t'embrasser toi aussi. Puis regarda son frère :

-Oublie pas de le surveiller pour ne pas qu'il se rende malade.

-Évidemment c'est MON travail ! Maugréa-t-il.

-Oui quoi ?

.

Pour le repas, Maria et Rhys avaient fait attention aux portions pour les nouveaux arrivants, le Docteur n'était pas le seul qui pourrait faire des excès et dans le cas des humains ça pourrait les tuer, Martha et Gwen allaient les surveiller, ces gens n'étaient ici que depuis deux jours. Jacob se portait mieux, mais pas assez encore pour se mêler aux autres. Une fois installé, Jack demanda aux gens de se présenter et dire un peu en quoi consistaient leur tâche ici (ils en avaient tous une) les nouveaux n'étaient pas surpris, eux aussi avaient eu leurs tâches respectives dans le groupe et en se présentant ils dirent en quoi ils étaient doués et Jack le nota, par exemple Heather voulait aussi s'occuper des repas. Quand ce fut le tour de Dean il dit simplement qu'il était chasseur de démons.

Que peux-tu faire d'autre ? Lui avait demandé Frank.

Je sais pas. Dit Dean embêté.

Il est bon en mécanique automobile. Dit Sam pour lui.

C'est vrai, Sam tu me connais bien !

Ça fait presque 30 ans que je t'endure.

Et toi Sam ? Reprit Frank.

Chasseur aussi.

Protecteur de seigneur du temps en détresse. Ajouta Dean. Frank ne compris pas , mais l'équipe de _Torchwood _oui, Sam ignora la réplique.

Je suis doué avec les ordinateurs.

C'est un _hacker_. Continua Dean.

Super on va sûrement travailler ensemble, Mickey Smith, je m'occupe des systèmes informatiques ici.

Est-ce que les non-humains vont travailler aussi sinon c'est pas juste. Dit Jodi.

Cass peut faire la lessive. Dit Dean.

C'est quoi la lessive ? Demanda l'ange.

Tu peux laver les toilettes aussi si tu veux.

Pourquoi ?

Et lui ? Demanda Jodi en pointant Le Docteur.

Lui son travail c'est de sauver le monde, en attendant il peut faire n'importe quoi et l'autre est aussi un ange mais il s'en va heureusement. Lui répondit Dean parlant de Gabriel qui lui fit une grimace.

Un archange. Insista-t-il.

Moi je veux m'occuper de Anwen ! Dit Julia qui adorait la petite.

Tu es trop jeune, mais tu peux m'aider si tu veux, je suis sûre qu'elle aimerai beaucoup jouer avec toi. Lui répondit Gwen ravie pensant que jouer avec un autre enfant ferait beaucoup de bien à sa fille.

Je suis pas trop jeune. Dit la fillette blessée.

Je m'excuse, mais c'est d'accord tu pourras t'occuper d'elle, la surveiller par exemple quand je suis occupée.

Et lui raconter des histoires !

Bien sûr.

.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, ils avaient l'impression que c'était un réveillons de Noël surtout pour les nouveaux qui n'avaient pas eu un tel repas depuis très longtemps. Jack et Martha restèrent loin du Docteur qui ne fit pas d'excès contrairement à leur attentes. Ils ignoraient que Sam l'avait mis au défi de prouver à Dean qu'il pouvait très bien se contrôler apparemment il aimait bien les défis. Les excès c'est Dean qui en fit au dessert, Maria avait eu le malheur de préparer une délicieuse tarte maison à l'aide de fraises surgelées. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour boire du vin aussi même si en général ce n'était pas sa boisson favorite, il fut malade une bonne partie de la nuit. Heureusement Gabriel les avaient guéri tout les deux de leur sous-alimentation donc Dean n'avait pas le même risque que les autres de faire éclater son estomac. Bien sûr Gabriel aussi avait fait des excès sur le dessert, mais comme il était un ange il pouvait faire autant d'excès qu'il voulait sans problème incluant le sexe, il avait accepté sans hésiter l'invitation peu subtile de Jack Harkness !

.

Le lendemain matin ils avaient une réunion _Torchwood_ au grand désarroi de Dean en lendemain de veille. Jack avait l'air épuisé, mais heureux. Il les avaient convoqué pour leur donner leur ordres du jours.

-Passé une belle nuit Jack ? Le nargua Gwen.

-Si tu savais, c'était divin, j'étais aux anges, au paradis !

-Ça va pas besoin de faire de jeux de mots on a compris, t'as couché avec Gabriel. Devina Dean pas d'humeur.

-Une meilleure nuit que toi apparemment !

-La tarte était tellement bonne !

-Le vin aussi. Devina Sam.

-Oui le vin aussi.

Jack s'approcha de lui.

-Sérieusement coucher avec un ange ça vaut toutes les baises du monde, t'attends quoi pour essayer avec Cass ? Lui dit-il tout bas. Dean voulu répliquer, mais Jack s'était éloigné et avait repris son sérieux. Il leur donna leur tâche pour la journée, Mickey devait initier Sam aux systèmes informatiques du complexe. Dean devait se diriger vers les garages et jeter un œil sur les véhicules qu'ils possédaient et voir lesquelles pouvaient être réparer ou modifier et lesquels étaient bons pour la ferraille et ça incluait des véhicules spatiaux auxquels Jack comptait l'initier, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'était seulement les véhicules de son époque et terriens. Mickey s'y connaissait aussi en automobile, mais il préférait l'informatique. Il devait tout de même s'occuper des véhicules, il travaillera avec les deux Winchester. Martha, Gwen et Rhys connaissaient déjà leur tâche, il ne restait que Castiel, que pouvait-il donner comme travail à un ange ? Il décida de lui faire surveiller les Winchester pour ne pas qu'ils se sauvent, il ne lui dit pas devant eux évidemment. Il pouvait repérer des démons et des léviathans s'ils étaient proches, il avait aussi cela à faire. Jack avait pris comme responsabilité de tenter d'aider son cher Docteur à communiquer ou tout au moins à s'habituer à leur présence sachant d'avance que ça n'allait pas être facile, il devait d'abord faire visiter les garages à Dean. Durant le long trajet Dean lui parla de son Impala 67 qu'il espérait retrouver ce printemps et réparer et de tous les bons moments qu'il avait vécu au volant de _Bébé_, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux garages Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer, voir toutes ces voitures et parties de voitures pêle-mêle lui rappela la casse de Bobby. Pendant un court instant il avait cru que Bobby existait toujours, que le monde existait toujours et qu'il partait à la chasse comme toujours avec Samy, cela lui avait semblé si réel jusqu'à ce que Gabriel apparaisse et les ramène ici, il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai.

-Ça va ? Demanda Jack qui avait remarqué ses yeux se remplir de larmes et son regard se voiler.

-Oui. Dit Dean se ressaisissant aussitôt, mais avec difficulté, l'odeur d'huile à moteur usée lui rappelait encore Bobby et la vie de jadis. Jack l'arrêta :

-Dis moi ce que tu as.

-Des souvenirs, ça va aller.

-Raconte.

-Non pas le temps pour ces trucs de gonzesses, il y a du boulot à faire. Dit-il en s'éloignant pour faire mine d'examiner le travail à faire sur l'une des voitures. Jack attendit, il n'insista pas, il avait souvent vu des gens sur le point de craquer dans sa longue vie notamment lorsqu'il avait fait l'armée, il en reconnaissait tout les signes et Dean les avait. Il savait aussi reconnaître les gens qui comme lui ne cédait pas facilement au chagrin et à la détresse. La détresse humaine, il la voyait partout, dans chaque regard depuis l'arrivée des léviathans, Dean était simplement comme tout les autres sur ce point. Il lui laissa un long moment puis s'approcha.

Dean...Tenta-t-il.

Je crois que celle là je peux la réparer.

Dean, moi aussi quand j'ai mal je préfère être seul ou faire comme si la douleur n'était pas là, parfois ça marche, mais pas toujours.

Dean s'immobilisa essayant de faire taire son chagrin en cachant son visage de ses mains.

-Viens t'asseoir avec moi quand tu seras prêt.

Jack le laissa et alla s'asseoir plus loin sur une pile de vieux pneus, Dean finit par le rejoindre après un moment.

-Ça sent comme au garage de Bobby. Lui dit finalement Dean.

-Qui est Bobby ?

-C'était un homme courageux, un ancien chasseur et...un deuxième père pour Samy et moi. Ces saloperies de léviathans l'ont tué. Bobby ne voulait pas partir, même mort il a continué à nous aider en fantôme jusqu'à ce qu'il nous demande à Samy et moi de l'exorciser. Il se sentait devenir un esprit vengeur et il ne voulait pas de ça, c'est ce qui arrive aux âmes qui restent ici trop longtemps, elles sont si frustrées, si malheureuses qu'elles deviennent des esprits vengeurs. Ça fait longtemps tu sais, plus d'un an, entre temps les léviathans ont pris possession de la Terre, nous avons essayé de sauver des gens qui sont morts pour la plupart, le dernier a été Isaac, un ami que j'aimais bien, mais aucune de ces morts n'est aussi douloureuse que celle de Bobby.

-Je comprend. Dit-il et ce n'était pas un mensonge, il comprenait effectivement très bien ayant lui aussi perdu beaucoup et ce bien avant l'arrivée des léviathans.


	10. L'ange et le seigneur du temps

Chapitre 10-l'ange et le seigneur du temps

_Sommaire:  Ce paragraphe parle surtout du Docteur (il s'agit tout de même d'un crossovers Docteur who/supernatural même si je le considère plutôt comme un crossover Doctor who/Torchwood/Supernatural)._

_Warning: Un soupçon de Destiel (pas pu m'en empêcher ça semble aller de soi dans les fanfics de supernatural)!_

Une semaine plus tard les survivants s'étaient adaptés à leur nouvel environnement, Jacob allait mieux, mais William le vieux médecin avait succombé à la maladie, Castiel ne l'avait pas ramené parce que c'était son heure et les Winchester lui en voulait et ils n'était pas les seuls, les survivants de leur groupe aussi. Castiel était à l'extérieur et regardait le ciel, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les humains étaient si prompts à lui en vouloir, il faisait de son mieux, mais on aurait dit qu'ils ne voyaient que ses erreurs et pas ses bons coups, il avait sauvé Malik, libérer Gabriel, détruit un groupe de démons qui connaissait leur emplacement et empêcher le veilleur de s'enfuir. Ce n'était pas suffisant, tout ce que Dean et Sam avaient retenu était qu'il n'avait pu sauver William, il sentait la colère gronder en lui, la colère était un sentiment qu'il connaissait hélas plutôt bien et donner des coups de bottes sur les amoncellements de neige l'apaisa quelque peu, mais pas suffisamment. Il se demandait si Gabriel n'avait pas raison de dire que les humains étaient ingrats et égoïstes, qu'il ne pensaient qu'à eux-mêmes et à assouvir leur instinct de destruction, la même question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit :_ Pourquoi Père les aimait-il autant_ ? Il avait envie de fuir, tout tenter pour libérer ses frères et revenir au paradis pour y rester. Il n'avait rien à gagner à vouloir sauver ainsi les humains, il préférait sauver les animaux, ils n'étaient pas reconnaissants, mais au moins ils ne le blâmaient pas s'il avait oublié l'un des leurs quelques parts. Les animaux ne pouvaient pas être reconnaissants, ils n'avaient pas cette capacité en eux contrairement aux humains.

-Père je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais ils ne méritent pas mon aide, mes frères ont raison. Je le ferai si tel est votre désir, mais plus par compassion simplement comme un devoir.

Il sentit une présence s'infiltrer dans ses pensées, il ne la bloqua pas attendant, c'était le veilleur. Il ne dit rien, ne lui envoyant que des souvenirs, ses souvenirs : Cette jeune fille absorbant l'énergie du vortex pour libérer la Terre d'une invasion extra-terrestre, Martha parcourant la Terre malgré le froid et la faim pour prêcher les paroles du Docteur et aider l'humanité à le libérer, Jack sacrifiant son petit fils pour que des millions d'enfants puissent vivre. Cette femme rousse qui a sauvé un monde étranger de l'esclavage causé par sa propre espèce : les humains. Plusieurs souvenirs du même genre, mais à plus petite échelle. Il avait accepté d'affaiblir le mur dans sa tête pour lui montrer ces images, pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait aussi du bon chez les humains. Castiel en était très touché et il se rappela Jack qui l'avait considéré comme un ami dès son arrivée, Sam qui lui avait offert son aide lorsque les léviathans le brûlaient de l'intérieur, pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir de ce genre à propos de Dean ? D'autres souvenirs du veilleur lui parvenaient, un peu plus erratiques, tous à propos de Martha, ce fut bientôt chaotiques et il sentit une douleur aigu dans sa tête, ce n'était pas sa douleur, mais celle du Docteur son mur s'écroulait. Il se téléporta à ses côtés alors qu'il hurlait de douleur assied sur un des lits de la clinique pendant que Martha lui faisait ses examens de santé habituels.

.

Martha avait reculé se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de si horrible pour qu'il hurle autant, Castiel était apparu comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose se passait, ce qui était probablement le cas. Il hurla pendant de longues minutes puis se leva pour courir aux toilettes.

-C'est ma faute, je m'en occupe. Lui dit Castiel puis alla le rejoindre.

Il hurla encore puis ses cris se transformèrent en ce qui lui semblait être des sanglots qui durèrent un bon moment également, elle se décida à aller voir une fois qu'il semblait s'être calmé. Il était appuyé contre l'ange qui s'était accroupit à ses côtés pour le serrer contre lui, un geste avec lequel il avait toujours semblé mal à l'aise. Le Docteur était trempé de sueur et toujours souffrant mais beaucoup plus faibles à présent.

-Le mur dans sa tête commence à s'écrouler, il se souviens de toi. Lui dit l'ange. Elle s'agenouilla devant le Docteur ébranlée.

-Docteur, je suis désolée. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Martha, ça fait mal. Lui dit-il, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes en l'entendant enfin parler.

-Je suis tellement désolée Docteur.

-Je veux dormir. Dit-il incapable d'arrêter de gémir de douleur et d'un geste doux Castiel l'endormi et le déposa sur un des lits de la clinique.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée ? Lui demanda l'ange.

-Je ne sais pas, il me voit tout les jours, ça lui rappelle nos aventures j'imagine.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'êtes d'aucune façon liée aux souvenirs qu'il a voulu mettre derrière ce mur, il a vécu bien des choses depuis votre dernière rencontre.

-Je sais, est-ce qu'il est correct ?

-Je l'ai endormi pour quelques heures, mais j'ignore dans quel état il sera à son réveil, peut-être hystérique ou très calme, il est possible qu'il continue à être Legolas un moment, je ne sais vraiment pas.

-Pouvez-vous rester près de lui ? Le surveiller.

-Je peux l'amener à sa chambre puisque vous avez du travail, je vais rester près de lui.

-Merci Castiel.

.

Castiel demeura à ses côtés et arrivait facilement à capter ses pensées vu son état, il n'allait pas être calme à son réveil il en était certain, il devait fréquemment poser sa main sur la tête du seigneur du temps pour calmer un peu le flot ininterrompu de ses émotions violentes qui étaient en majeure partie de la peur, de l'horreur, de la terreur et de la panique. Les souvenirs qui lui parvenaient maintenant n'avait plus rien à voir avec Martha, ils étaient beaucoup plus sombres; l'apocalypse, la perte de ses amis, la torture que lui avait fait subir les léviathans et surtout cette fameuse culpabilité qu'il retrouvait également en Dean, en Jack et à l'intérieur de lui-même. L'un de ces souvenirs des plus terrifiants était la mort elle-même à laquelle Gabriel l'avait arraché contre son gré par deux fois. La deuxième fois il l'a sorti du paradis pour le ramener dans ce corps agonisant sur la Terre, le Docteur lui en voulait pour ça même s'il ne s'en apercevait peut-être pas. Les Winchester aussi avaient été arrachés du paradis, mais pour une raison que Castiel ne comprenait pas, le seigneur du temps en était profondément bouleversé contrairement aux deux frères. Il avait résisté de tout son être pour ne pas être ramené à la vie, mais Gabriel était plus fort que lui et le Docteur vivait difficilement cette frustration, cette impuissance. Les Winchester eux avaient été ravis d'être revenus et n'en gardait aucune séquelle psychologique et ce même s'ils se souvenaient de l'expérience. Le Docteur aussi, mais Castiel pensait que dans son cas, il aurait été préférable qu'il oublie, lui-même ne pouvait rien faire, mais Gabriel oui, il lui devait bien ça. Contrairement aux humains, les seigneurs du temps avaient énormément de difficulté à accepter la vie après la mort, le surnaturel et tout ce qui avait une dimension spirituelle, ils ne croyaient même pas en leur propre âme ! La réaction du Docteur n'était peut-être pas si étonnante après tout.

.

Martha était inquiète, il n'avait eu aucune réaction durant toute la semaine alors qu'elle l'examinait tout les jours. Il avait sa propre chambre comme tous, il s'agissait de très petites pièces ne contenant qu'un lit simple, une commode et une table de chevet, mais au moins tous pouvaient avoir un peu d'intimité. La première nuit qu'ils ont passée dans leur chambre, Gwen avait été surprise de constater que durant la nuit, ils s'étaient regroupés, aucun de ces nouveaux survivants n'était resté seul dans sa chambre ! Par ce phénomène Gwen pouvait voir qui s'entendait mieux avec qui et comme elle s'y attendait, le Docteur avait rejoint les frères Winchester. Tout les trois dans la minuscule chambre de Sam. Ces gens avaient préféré dormir par terre, mais avec d'autres que dans un lit, mais seul. Même chose la deuxième nuit, c'était seulement à la troisième que certains étaient restés seul comme Dean, laissant Samy seul avec le Docteur, mais Martha n'était pas en mesure de savoir s'ils couchaient toujours ensemble, Gwen et Jack avaient sûrement essayé d'écouter et lui auraient dit s'ils avaient entendu quelque chose, les murs n'étaient pas ce qu'il y a de mieux isolé, tous savaient pour Zoé et Dean le quatrième soir. Les cinq anciens rescapés aussi dormaient dans ces petites chambres. Martha et Gwen avait une plus grande chambre ayant toutes les deux un conjoint, Jack aussi puisqu'il était le patron de _Torchwood _sa chambre était également son bureau. Toute l'équipe avait une meilleure chambre que les survivants, il faudra aussi en trouver une pour les Winchester puisqu'ils étaient maintenant membre de l'équipe. Après avoir examiné ses quelques patients, elle rejoignit Jack dans le garage avec Dean, il l'initiait à la mécanique de véhicules extra-terrestres ou futuristes, Sam était là également par simple curiosité. Elle leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec le Docteur et qu'à cause de cela, il redevenait la priorité numéro 1, personne ne savait comment il allait réagir en se réveillant pas même Castiel qui était présentement à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle remonta, il hurlait, mais sans chercher à fuir ou à attaquer quelqu'un il ne faisait que hurler en se tenant la tête, Martha avait jadis préparé un analgésique compatible avec les seigneurs du temps, le Docteur lui même lui avait donné la recette, elle l'avait toujours, mais devait le préparer ce qui lui pris une bonne heure et il n'avait cessé de hurler durant tout ce temps. Une fois qu'elle lui injecta il se calma, mais ne s'endormit pas, il tremblait.

-Il faut qu'il mange. Lui dit l'ange, ils l'aidèrent à sortir de la chambre et le firent manger, mais il était incapable d'avaler plus de trois bouchées sans le rejeter. Il se libéra d leur emprise et se mit à parcourir la pièce frénétiquement en criant trois noms : Amy, Rory et River. Il cherchait ces personnes et allait traverser tout le complexe et même en sortir s'ils ne l'arrêtaient pas. Bien que ça ne lui plaisait guère, Martha décida de le placer en isolement pour sa propre sécurité.

.

Il passa trois jours à hurler ainsi sans que personne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, Comme il n'arrivait pas à garder quoi que ce soit Martha le mit sous perfusion et Castiel l'endormait régulièrement pour quelques heures. L'ange était à ses côtés 24 heure sur 24 en apparence il ne faisait rien, mais en réalité il communiquait régulièrement avec lui par télépathie. Martha surveillait son état physique qui se détériorait, Jack et Dean l'avaient vu une fois et incapables de le voir dans cet état étaient partis chasser des démons un peu trop près de leurs frontières. Sam lui avait rendu visite tous les jours, comme Castiel il arrivait à communiquer par télépathie avec lui, beaucoup moins que l'ange, mais assez pour le rassurer et le réconforter. Le quatrième jours il était plutôt amorphe et ne semblait même pas les reconnaître. Plus tard ce jour là Jack vint également le voir et le Docteur l'embrassa, il ne résista pas au baiser bien sûr, mais quand le Docteur poussa l'étreinte plus loin il trouva cela inhabituel. Il en avait grandement envie, c'était la réalisation de son plus grand fantasme, mais il l'arrêta. Il accepta tout de même de le serrer contre lui et son cher Docteur fondit en larmes dans ses bras, Jack faillit faire de même, ça le bouleversait de le voir ainsi. Quand Castiel repris son poste auprès du Docteur un peu plus tard, le Docteur l'embrassa et Castiel le repoussa gentiment, il n'était pas dans un état normal, il lui offrit toutefois une sorte de bénédiction qui l'aida à se sentir mieux à être plus détendu sans toutefois l'endormir.

.

Dean s'était levé vers 5 heure 45 il avait faim, il était habitué de se lever tôt. Il se dirigea à la cuisine et il y trouva le seigneur du temps qui mangeait seul. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange en le voyant, Cass n'était pas là, mais contrairement à lui, l'ange ne l'avait pas abandonné une seule seconde tout le long de sa maladie, Dean ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir égoïste, Gabriel avait raison, il était incapable de protéger quelqu'un en dehors de Sam, il n'était pas très fier de lui-même, Cass avait fait leur boulot presque à lui seul.

Bonjour...Docteur. Dit-il pas encore habitué de l'appeler ainsi, dans sa tête il était toujours Legolas, l'extra-terrestre muet, il eut un choc en l'entendant parler.

-Bonjour Dean, est-ce que tu en veux ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant ce qu'il mangeait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des bâtonnets de poissons surgelés et de la crème anglaise. Dean fit la grimace.

-Goûte. Offrit-il, Dean obéit incertain un peu étonné de la gentillesse de cet inconnu à son égard.

-C'est pas si mauvais. Avoua-t-il finalement. Le Docteur lui sourit et continua son repas.

-Approche. Lui dit-il. Dean s'installa à la table et observa le seigneur du temps, Physiquement il ressemblait à Legolas, il avait même l'air un peu plus mal en point avec son teint pâle et ses cernes, malgré son 24 heures de repos, il avait encore l'air épuisé, mais ce n'était plus la même personne, il ne savait pas comment réagir en sa présence.

-Le nœud papillon c'est pourquoi ? Lui demanda Dean voulant alléger l'atmosphère.

-Parce que c'est cool. Dean préféra ne pas passer de commentaire et se fit un café.

-Aimes-tu toujours le thé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

Dean lui fit un thé en même temps que son café et s'assied avec lui.

-Merci.

-C'est étrange de t'entendre parler. Lui avoua Dean.

-Oui bientôt tu vas vouloir que je me taise.

Pas pour le moment. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ?

Ça peut pas vraiment être pire que ces derniers jours.

Oui, j'imagine. Je n'ai pas vraiment ...été à la hauteur, je veux dire...

Je ne t'en veux pas. Lui dit-il ayant compris où il voulait en venir. Dean ne su quoi répondre mal à l'aise le Docteur poursuivit :

Tu m'as accepté dans ton groupe et amené ici.

Oui, après t'avoir tiré dessus et parce que les visions de Samy m'ont convaincu.

Non, parce que tu te souciais de moi. Tu es moins mauvais que tu ne crois Dean Winchester.

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit un truc du genre, même quand tu parles tu es bizarre. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à te connaître.

Tu me connaît déjà.

Pas depuis que tu es revenu toi-même.

Plus que tu crois.

.

Dean remarqua la boîte de bâtonnets de poissons vide sur le comptoir et il en restait une bonne dizaine dans le bol du Docteur.

-Tu les as tous fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

-Combien t'en a mangé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Trop je suppose. Devina-t-il en remarquant le regard désapprobateur de Dean.

-Tu as raison, je te connais plutôt bien. Dit-il lui enleva son bol.

-Hé donne moi ça !

-Je pense que tu n'as plus très faim.

-J'en ai besoin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça me rappelle Amelia Pond.

-Et tu crois que t'empiffrer de poissons panés à t'en rendre malade va la ramener ? On a tous perdu des amis Docteur, pas juste toi. Ne te mets pas à pleurer je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça, je ne sais pas comment c'est sur ta planète, mais sur Terre les mecs se ressaisissent.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il ne cherchant même pas à essuyer ses larmes.

-Parce que c'est comme ça c'est tout.

-C'est ridicule.

-Très bien tu as le droit de pleurnicher comme une fillette si tu veux, mais arrête de te goinfrer.

-J'ai la nausée. Avoua-t-il.

-et bien ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Cette Amy Pond est-ce qu'elle était humaine ? Demanda Dean se rappelant le monstre que Sam avait voulu protégé, mais que lui avait tué.

-Bien sûr.

-Sûr ? Celle que j'ai connu avait l'air humaine, mais ne l'était pas, décris moi la.

Le Docteur lui décrivit son amie et Dean constata avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne. Sans que Dean lui demande il lui parla d'elle et de son mari Rory même si visiblement il lui manquait quelques parties dans ses souvenirs, par exemple il se rappelait l'avoir déçu, mais ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, cela avait un lien avec sa fille qu'elle cherchait. Il se souvenait aussi que Rory avait disparu et était revenu, mais il ne se rappelait plus de l'ordre des événements. Dean se dit que retrouver la mémoire lorsqu'on a voyagé dans le temps et l'espace toute sa vie et rencontré les gens dans le mauvais ordre ne devait pas être évident, il ne voudrait pas être dans sa tête.

.

Lorsqu'il quitta ne se sentant vraiment pas bien, Dean jeta le reste des poissons se demandant s'il était assez cinglé pour venir les chercher dans la poubelle, il fit du café pour tous attendant Jack, Martha, Mickey et Sam pour une courte réunion au sujet du Docteur, encore une fois. Castiel apparut à ses côtés.

-Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il à Dean.

-Il est aux toilettes, il a trop mangé de poissons panés.

-Je vais aller le voir. Dean le retient.

-Cass, il n'y a pas grand chose que tu peux faire honnêtement.

-Lui retirer ses nausées.

-Non laisse-le, à force de se rendre malade il va finir par comprendre. Puis c'est pas juste, quand moi ou Samy avions trop bu, tu ne dépensais pas ton énergie pour nous enlever notre lendemain de veille.

-Je l'ai fait une fois.

-Oui, on avait des démons au derrière. On a une réunion à propos de lui alors reste, tes conseils pourraient nous être utiles.

-Bon d'accord je vais rester. Conclut l'ange.

-Sam m'a dit que le Docteur t'as embrassé.

-Oui.

-Tu as trouvé ça comment ?

-C'était très agréable, mais Jack aussi m'a embrassé.

-et c'était ?

-Bien aussi, mais moins que le veilleur.

-J'ai essayé de te faire perdre ta virginité angélique avec des femmes, mais j'ai peut-être eu tort, peut-être que tu aime les hommes.

-Je trouve que ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Pour un baiser peut-être, mais si tu veux aller plus loin ça en a.

-Vraiment ? Jack m'a dit que non.

-Évidemment qu'il va dire ça il veut couché avec toi !

-Je sais il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'initier, mais avait besoin de ta permission.

-De ma permission ! Vous êtes deux adultes consentants je ne vois pas en quoi il a besoin de ma permission. Enfin, consentant de son côté toi je ne sais pas trop, veux-tu qu'il t'initie ?

-Je préférerais que ce soit toi, mais sinon je vais accepter l'offre de Jack. Dit l'ange tout à fait honnête et sans le moindre malaise, Dean pour sa part en était bouche-bée et très gêné.

-Je peux te faire vivre le même extase que Sam avec le seigneur du temps, les anges peuvent faire ça avec les humains sans les blesser Gabriel me la dit. Je peux te montrer ce que je veux dire par un baiser. Continua-t-il sans comprendre que ce n'était pas le genre de sujet qu'on abordait à la légère.

-Cass, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas intéressé par les mecs.

-Ne pense pas à mon véhicule et ferme tes yeux, imagine moi, mon vrai moi sans mon véhicule je vais t'envoyer une image télépathique de ma vraie apparence, regarde-moi comme je suis, mais n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Dean eut une image furtive d'un être lumineux et il sourit, il s'agissait vraiment de Castiel, son Cass, cela lui semblait aller de soi et il le trouvait merveilleux. Il sentit la lumière de Cass le frôler, toucher à son âme et c'était une sensation incroyable, il aurait aimé sentir cette lumière de plus prêt, se noyer dedans tellement elle était magnifique, mais tout cessa et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que Castiel l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres. Il ne savait que penser encore moins quoi dire, ce qu'il avait vécu durant ce bref instant était unique.

Heureusement il fut sauvé d'une éventuelle discussion embarrassante par l'arrivée de Mickey et Martha puis de Sam et enfin Jack.

.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence. Le but était de déterminer s'ils devaient parler au Docteur de sa mission ou d'attendre un peu, les trois anciens membres de _Torchwood _ n'avaient pas de souvenirs récents du Docteur l'ayant connu lors d'une régénération précédente et qui remontait à deux cents ans environs sur sa ligne de temps à lui (Castiel et Gabriel avaient constaté ce fait). Dean et Sam l'avaient connu très récemment, mais il n'était pas exactement dans son état normal. Ils devaient donc mettre en parallèle leurs connaissances à son sujet. Jack et Sam avaient déjà échangé des informations à son sujet, mais pas les autres, Dean ne reconnaissait pas Legolas dans le Docteur qu'ils décrivaient et c'était réciproque du côté de Martha et Jack, étrangement, Mickey qui était celui qui avait le moins voyagé avec le Docteur, était le moins étonné.

Quand Jack affirma qu'ils devaient trouver un lien entre les deux Docteurs Mickey n'eut pas de difficulté à répondre. Pour lui c'était simple, personne ne connaissait vraiment le Docteur, il avait plus de mille ans maintenant et avait voyagé dans le temps et l'espace rencontrant des millions de gens, il leur disait ce qu'il avait envie de leur dire et Mickey se souvenait qu'il avait toujours gardé une grande partie de sa vie secrète notamment sa vie amoureuse (et sexuelle au grand désarroi de Jack). Les Winchester eux voyaient l'autre côté de la médaille, ils n'avaient aucune connaissance du seigneur du temps mystérieux, charismatique et invincible, sauveur de la Terre et de l'univers que les anciens compagnons avaient connu. Ils connaissaient seulement un extra-terrestre amnésique et brisé qui luttait pour sa survie physique et psychologique dans un monde dévasté qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Avant de parler de mission, ils s'étaient entendus sur le fait qu'ils devaient l'aider à faire un pont entre ces deux côtés de lui. Après leur réunion qui avait duré presque trois heures, Jack demanda à l'ange de le faire venir, mais Dean s'y opposa.

-Seulement s'il a terminé de vomir tous ces bâtonnets de poissons panés qu'il a bouffé plus tôt ce matin.

-Il est malade ? S'étonna Martha.

-Vous parlez de lui donner comme mission de sauver la Terre alors qu'il n'est même pas foutu de contrôler sa petite personne.

-Je vais voir comment il va. Offrit Castiel en disparaissant. Il revint avec le Docteur qui ne semblait pas trop mal en point malgré tout.

-Veux-tu des poissons panés ? Lui demanda Dean pour le narguer.

-Il en reste ? Répondit-il intéressé.

-Tu es pitoyable. Se découragea Dean.

-Thé ? Lui offrit Jack, il acquiesça.

-Au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé, vous vous souvenez de moi Docteur ? Tenta Mickey

-Mickey l'idiot.

-Oui, c'est comme ça que vous m'appeliez dans le temps. Le Docteur le serra contre lui.

-Ne le laisse pas d'embrasser il viens d'être malade. L'avertit Dean.

Le Docteur l'ignora et embrassa Mickey, mais sur le front. Puis il alla enlacé tout le monde avant de s'asseoir entre les deux frères Winchester, un détail que Mickey ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Sa sale habitude d'enlacer tout le monde, il l'avait déjà avec vous ou bien c'est nouveau ? Demanda Dean.

-Il l'avait déjà et ce n'est pas une sale habitude, moi j'aime ça. L'avertit Jack.

-Moi aussi. Avoua Castiel.

-Cass, t'es sensé être de mon côté. Dit Dean.

-Je ne comprend pas en quoi cela consiste à être avec ou contre toi. Demanda l'ange innocemment.

-Laisse faire.

Jack apporta le thé au Docteur et remarqua ses vêtements pour la première fois (il ne l'avait vu qu'en haillons ou en pyjama).

-Super cool les bretelles, j'adore ! Avoua-t-il.

-et le nœud papillon ?

-Il vous va bien, Je vous trouve très beau Docteur. Avoua Jack en lui faisant un sourire dragueur sachant qu'avec cette nouvelle régénération il avait peut-être une chance pour une fois. De plus, le Docteur ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter de draguer, ça c'était du nouveau. Il lui sourit sans répondre et Jack poursuivit :

-On est réuni ensemble pour faire de nouveau connaissance avec vous Docteur, deux siècles ce sont écoulés pour vous d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Oui, j'ai 1156 ans.

-régénération...

-Je suis le onzième.

-Vous pouvez nous parlez un peu de vous ? Des choses qu'on ne sait pas, vous vous êtes régénéré alors il y a sûrement des changements. Tenta délicatement Jack, il le savait fragile et voulait à tout prix éviter les souvenirs.

-J'aime les nœud papillons maintenant parce que c'est cool. Dit-il

-Et les bretelles je vois. Dit Jack pour s'apercevoir qu'en fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, heureusement Mickey poursuivit.

-Vous avez eu des nouveaux compagnons ?

-Amy et Rory. Dit-il sans plus, son regard était sombre il était difficile de trouver un sujet de conversation avec lui qui n'était pas triste. Alors que les anciens de_ Torchwood_ essayaient d 'éviter les sujets tristes, Sam Winchester l'amena droit vers ceux là.

-Tu les as perdu. Devina-t-il. Il acquiesça.

-Je suis désolé.

Il regarda Mickey intrigué :

-Tu n'étais pas avec Rose ?

-Ça fait longtemps que c'est terminé, je suis avec Martha vous ne vous rappelez pas, Rose est dans un monde parallèle avec votre clone. Expliqua Mickey, le Docteur le regarda perplexe cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

-Ne forcez pas, vos souvenirs commence à peine à revenir, cela va prendre un certain temps. Lui dit Castiel.

-Oui surtout quand on a plus de mille ans. Ajouta Dean.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de fête à mon millième anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ce jour là ? Je ne me rappelle pas.

-C'est quand ton anniversaire, on va t'en faire une fête si tu veux. Suggéra Dean.

-Il n'est pas né sur Terre Dean comment veux tu trouver sa date de fête ? Lui rappela Sam.

-Oui c'est un peu compliqué.

On peut faire un calcul, combien de mois y a-t-il sur Gallifrey Docteur ? Demanda Jack

Nous avons des saisons, cinq saisons, mais pas des mois. Je suis né dans la cinquième, la saison des tempêtes.

Ça vous va très bien ça ! Ricana Martha.

Et pendant que Gallifrey est en période de tempêtes la Terre est où ?

Au nord, vous êtes en hiver je crois...à peu près à ce temps-ci.

Mon anniversaire est le 24 janvier, on a juste à te fêter en même temps. Offrit Dean.

Ou choisissez une date, on va vous fêter si vous voulez. Dit Martha.

Mais on mettra pas 1000 bougies ! Le prévint Sam.

Le 11 février. Décida-t-il.

Je vais inscrire ça au calendrier c'est certain, j'ai quelque chose pour vous Docteur. Dit Jack.

Il lui remis le tournevis sonique qu'il avait trouvé dans les tunnels et par son attitude Jack compris qu'il le reconnaissait.

-Merci. Dit-il en le testant.

-Vous vous en êtes fabriqué un par vous même, c'est assez exceptionnel, mais je vous redonne tout de même l'original.

-Deux tournevis sonique, c'est pratique. Avoua Mickey.

-inutile. Conclut le Docteur, il regarda celui qu'il avait fait et le remis à Sam Winchester.

-Tu me le donne ? S'étonna ce dernier.

-Pour vous deux. Dit-il.

-merci.

-J'ai mal à la tête. Avoua le Docteur.

-La réunion est terminée vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Dit Jack.

-Se reposer ? Il vient de dormir 24 heures. Lui fit remarquer Dean.

-Je veux juste prendre l'air. Dit le Docteur.

-Cass. Dit Dean.

-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, où voulez-vous que j'aille de toute façon ? Je veux juste sortir. Ajouta-t-il ayant deviné leurs pensées.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut le laisser ? Demanda Sam à Castiel une fois le Docteur parti.

-Je le surveille. Dit l'ange.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance. Devina Jack.

-Il cherche à repérer le TARDIS.

-Donc il veut fuir. Devina Martha.

-Oui. Approuva Castiel.


	11. Le sombre Docteur

Chapitre 11-Le sombre Docteur

_Sommaire: malgré le titre ce paragraphe est surtout lié à Jack et sa relation avec le Docteur puis son amitié naissante avec Dean. Les deux groupes doivent maintenant apprendre à vivre et travailler ensemble ce qui ne se fait pas sans heurts bien sûr._

**_Merci Eliida pour tes reviews et merci à tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez!_**

Pour éviter que le Docteur ne se sauve Jack avait décidé de lui donner du travail comme aux autres. Le seigneur du temps se souvenait de Jack, mais pas de _Torchwood_ il fut donc honoré d'être un membre du groupe. Pour y aller doucement il lui donna une mission avec les Winchester et lui-même, capturer des léviathans pour en faire des cobayes, Martha et Kayla voulaient trouver un poison efficace et à grande échelle pour les éliminer. Jack était très étonné, jamais le Docteur n'aurait accepté une telle mission encore moins d'en capturer pour faire des tests. Les Winchester lui avaient dit qu'il se battait plutôt bien surtout à l'arc, mais il avait perdu son arc, il ne lui restait que sa dague enchantée. Jack était lui-même un apprenti n'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'en combattre énormément, il avait un pulvérisateur et avait donné l'autre à Dean. Jack utilisa son manipulateur de vortex et se téléporta avec le Docteur, les Winchester furent téléportés par Castiel qui depuis la libération de Gabriel avait retrouvé un peu ses pouvoirs même s'il devait encore se limiter. L'ange ne se battra pas contre eux, il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il en avait peur, il préférait servir de guérisseur. Ils rencontrèrent un groupe important, Jack était nerveux, mais pas les Winchester et Jack fut impressionné par leur talent dès les premiers instants. Une fois son pulvérisateur déchargé Jack se sentit vulnérable, pas Dean qui leur tranchait la tête d'une efficacité troublante de même que Sam, les deux se couvraient mutuellement et se complétaient parfaitement comme si chacun anticipait l'action de l'autre ce qui était probablement le cas. Jack ne faisait pas partie de leur danse parfaite alors il fut rapidement isolé et submergé, il pouvait les tenir à distance et se protéger, mais n'avait pas assez de rapidité pour les attaquer, ce qui n'était pas le cas du seigneur du temps aux réflexes plus aiguisés qu'un humain. Le Docteur qu'il avait connu si pacifiste et contre la violence le couvrit poignardant et éviscérant les léviathans en un tournemain à l'aide de sa petite dague qui les paralysait puis les pulvérisait. Jack avait la chair de poule, pas à cause des léviathans, mais de cette haine et de cette rage qu'il voyait dans le regard et les gestes de son ancien ami.

.

Quand le carnage fut terminé les Winchesters ramassèrent toutes les têtes pour les brûler à l'exception de deux qu'ils mirent dans des sacs à part pour les amenées avec le corps. Jack s'approcha du Docteur qui essuyait sa dague couverte de sang noir, il lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux, il ne voyait plus ce qui l'avait tant charmé dans ce regard, ni chaleur, ni compassion, seulement de la rancœur et une colère froide.

-qu'êtes-vous devenu Docteur ? Demanda-t-il. Il n'y avait aucune réponse dans la profondeur de ces beaux yeux verts, mais quelque chose était resté, l'empêchait de craquer, une étincelle qui disait : _Je_ _ne sais pas Jack, je suis désolé_. Il le lâcha et se détourna de lui pour ne pas pleurer.

-Capitaine, on est prêt. Lui dit Dean innocemment, Jack se tourna vers lui en furie.

-Vous en avez fait un tueur comme vous.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Sam perplexe.

-Le Docteur était contre la violence, c'était un pacifiste et il n'aurait jamais tuer de sang froid quoi que ce soit, il avait même de la compassion pour les Daleks, les ennemis jurés de son peuple.

-Nous lui avons appris à se défendre, peut-être que tes ennemis pouvaient être raisonnés, mais pas les nôtres, Nous tuons des monstres Jack, pas des extra-terrestres, nous n'avons aucune compassion pour eux parce qu'ils n'en ont pas pour nous et je ne parle pas de mon frère et moi, mais de l'humanité. Lui répondit brusquement Dean, Sam repris plus tempéré.

-Nous ne lui avons pas appris à se battre, nous l'avons simplement aider à se servir de quelque chose qui était déjà en lui, sa dague enchantée, son arc et ses flèches, sa haine et sa rage, il les avait avec lui lorsque nous l'avons accueillit.

-Il a tué des léviathans bien avant de nous rencontrer parce qu'il savait déjà comment les tuer, il n'y a que la décapitation que nous lui avons montré. Expliqua Dean plus calme.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Oui c'est ça, reste donc avec tes illusions comme tes amis, le merveilleux et gentil Docteur qui sauve la Terre et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Je te croyais moi rêveur que ça Jack. Dit Dean puis se dirigea vers l'ange.

-Cass on est prêts à enfermer ces pourritures. L'ange les téléporta avec les deux cadavres. Jack s'avança vers le Docteur qui ne l'avait jamais quitté des yeux, la confusion qu'il vit dans son regard apaisa quelque peu sa colère et sa déception, mais ne pouvait l'enrayer complètement. Il le su évidemment.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Lui demanda-t-il en toute innocence, même s'il lui en voulait Jack était incapable de le détester.

-Rien, c'est pas de votre faute. Dit-il retenant ses larmes puis lui prit le bras pour le téléporter avec lui.

.

Jack prit une douche et s'enferma dans son bureau, il devait réfléchir, il aurait aimé que ce soit la faute des Winchester qu'ils aient transformé son cher Docteur en monstre, cela aurait été plus simple. Il les aurait détesté et aurait tenter de récupérer son Docteur. Malheureusement ils avaient raison, ils y étaient pour bien peu dans la métamorphose du Docteur, il n'aurait pu acquérir tout ce talent en seulement quelques mois même avec son intelligence supérieure. Il y avait les dagues aussi, le Docteur avait enchanté les dagues des Winchester et non le contraire, mais avec quoi l'avait-il fait ? Les deux frères ne le savaient même pas et les symboles qui les recouvraient étaient clairement Gallifreyens. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'il a vécu entre leur dernière rencontre dans le bar et son arrivée avec les Winchester l'avait profondément changé. Il n'arrivait juste pas à l'accepter. Il resta dans son bureau le reste de la soirée, il ne voulait pas croiser de nouveau le Docteur et lui imposer sa déception même juste en pensée, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela.

.

Le lendemain il devait travailler dans les garages avec Dean qui ne maîtrisait pas encore toute la complexité de la mécanique des véhicules de type _hovers_ , il espérait s'en tenir à une relation professionnelle et ne pas parler de la chasse, mais c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait envie de parler.

-On a pas le temps.

-Oui, c'est ça, c'est à ton tour de fuir. Je ne veux pas que tu le détestes il n'est pas mauvais et pour que moi je te dise ça...

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler Dean. Avoua- t-il.

-Parle pas alors, mais écoute moi, je vais te raconter la petite histoire secrète de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mon frangin. Tu vas voir c'est fascinant.

-Si tu veux, même si je ne vois pas le lien avec le Docteur.

-Écoute tu vas comprendre.

-Vas-y.

Jack écouta attentivement Dean lui parler de la relation entre son frère et une démone qui le manipulait, il n'avait jamais voulu entendre ses avertissements, sa dépendance au sang de démons et encore là malgré les avertissements de Dean, Sam ne voulait rien entendre. Il lui parla de Lucifer qui l'avait possédé, de cette année où il a vécu sans son âme, de ses mensonges à propos de ses hallucinations. Puis il lui parla de Castiel qui l'avait trahi en pactisant avec Crowley pour absorber les âmes du purgatoire et le fait qu'il avait lancé ce fléau qu'était les léviathans sur la Terre. Dean avoua que la trahison de Castiel lui était encore difficile à supporter, mais il faisait des efforts. Jack compris où il voulait en venir, mais ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni même quoi en penser.

-Que lui reproche tu à ton Docteur Jack, qu'a-t-il fait de si mal ? De mon point de vue, il a seulement essayé de survivre comme il pouvait et seul, tu ne sais pas ce que ces saloperies lui ont fait subir.

-C'est seulement que...ce n'est pas lui, il a passé sa vie à nous convaincre qu'il y avait toujours une alternative à la violence et les rares fois où il était obligé de tuer il le faisait à contrecœur et seulement s'il avait épuisé toutes les autres méthodes possibles.

-Il les a peut-être épuisé avec les léviathans.

-Oui mais cette rage qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, je l'ai déjà vu en colère mais pas comme ça. J'aurais juré qu'il avait du plaisir à les tuer.

-Il n'a pas de plaisir à les tuer, mais ça lui fait probablement du bien de le faire. Je vous trouve cruels toi et tes amis, ses supposés compagnons. Vous me donner l'impression de l'aimer seulement lorsqu'il est heureux et gentils et si moi j'ai cette impression imagine lui. Nous l'avons ramassé en miettes votre cher Docteur parfait, gentil, aimable, charmant et bienveillant. Il était comme cela avec nous aussi, mais dès la première fois qu'il a combattu avec nous nous avons compris qu'il était également enragé, agressif, haineux et sans pitié. La différence c'est que nous, nous en étions pas tellement étonné contrairement à vous. Il peut être aussi détestable qu'il est adorable, on s'est battu deux fois lui et moi.

.

Lorsqu'il quitta Dean il était déterminé à voir le Docteur et lui parler, mais Gwen lui avait donné du travail pour la journée, il servait de nounou aux enfants. Il le trouva à l'extérieur occupé à faire des bonshommes de neige avec eux, l'un de ces bonshommes portaient un nœud papillon et Jack ne pu s'empêcher de sourire amusé. Il les observa un moment sans intervenir, les enfants l'aimaient et il n'avait plus cette colère dans ses yeux, il semblait relativement joyeux exactement comme les enfants. Il l'aperçu et le salua sans rancune apparemment puis il offrit aux enfants de rentrer pour prendre ce chocolat chaud qu'il leur avait promis. Il essaya en soirée, mais le Docteur était occupé à faire le portrait de Castiel en dessin, l'ange était un modèle parfait, il pouvait rester immobile des jours.

-Je croyais qu'il dessinait seulement lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Lui dit Martha.

-Il ne l'a pas complètement retrouvée. Lui répondit Jack.

-Ça ressemble beaucoup à l'arche caméléon je trouve.

-Pas du tout, Legolas n'est pas une création du TARDIS basé sur des éléments pris au hasard chez le Docteur, il est le Docteur.

-Difficile à dire. Conclut-elle, il s'abstient de répondre.

.

Quand Jack le vit enfin seul c'était par hasard dans l'armurerie durant la nuit, l'endroit où les armes étaient entreposées, peu y avait accès, il y avait Gwen et lui-même, il pensait donner accès aux Winchester, mais certainement pas au Docteur ! Il était venu pour recharger les pulvérisateurs et voir combien de munitions il leur restait, elles étaient précieuses, ils ne devaient pas les gaspiller alors le recours aux armes blanches devenait de plus en plus nécessaire puisque la production d'à peu près tout avait cessée sous le règne des léviathans. Le Docteur s'était fabriqué un nouvel arc et quelque flèches dont il trempait la pointe dans quelque chose pour ensuite utiliser son tournevis sonique pour bien les imbiber, du moins ça ressemblait à cela. Il remarqua la blessure sur son bras et compris, il trempait les pointes dans son propre sang.

-Vous n'êtes pas sensé avoir accès à cet endroit Docteur. Lui dit Jack, il lui jeta un regard indifférent et poursuivit son travail.

-Je devrais vous le confisquer. Lui dit-il visant le tournevis sonique.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous êtes entré par infraction.

-et alors ?

-Je suis le patron.

-Tu ne me fera rien Jack, tu en es incapable.

-Vous avez malheureusement raison. Vous vous souvenez assez bien de moi à ce que je vois.

-Très bien.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais considérer cela comme un compliment ou autre.

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Cela dépend des souvenirs que vous avez de moi.

-Quels souvenirs penses-tu m'avoir laissé ?

-Celui d'un beau mec courageux, intrépide et héroïque. Se vanta Jack.

-Tu oublies vaniteux et accroc au sexe.

-Personne n'est parfait.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que moi je devrais l'être ? Lui dit-il calmement, mais Jack le reçu comme un coup de poignard. Il ne répondit pas.

-Réponds ! Se fâcha-t-il ce qui étonna davantage le capitaine.

-J'ai jamais...Tenta-t-il, mais fut brutalement interrompu par l'excès de colère du seigneur du temps. Il se fit pousser, pas brutalement, mais le geste en soit était blessant.

-Le gentil seigneur du temps venu sauver une fois de plus la Terre c'est ça ! Même les anges comptent sur moi, je sais très bien pourquoi je suis revenu à la vie et ce que vous attendez tous de moi. C'est non.

-Docteur...Tenta de nouveau Jack.

-ARRÊTE! S'écria-t-il.

-Écoutez-moi...

-NON! Et cesse de me vouvoyer.

-On cherche aussi une solution de notre côté.

-Pour vous occuper.

-Non...

-MENTEUR, vous êtes tous menteurs et profiteurs, je veux trouver mon TARDIS et quitter cette planète pour ne jamais y revenir, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Docteur dois-je vous rappeler que _Torchwood_ a toujours su se débrouiller sans vous, je ne vous ai jamais demander de m'aider, vous le faisiez de votre plein gré et j'ai toujours respecter ça, je vois bien que vous êtes en colère, mais vos propos sont injustes et cruels, je ne sais pas pour Martha et Mickey, mais moi j'étais juste heureux de revoir un vieil ami.

-NON tu n'es pas mon ami tout ce que tu veux c'est m'amener dans ton lit.

-Oui, j'ai raté une belle occasion. Conclut-il en quittant l'armurerie, il n'était plus capable d'en entendre et il ne voulait pas faire ou dire des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite. Contrairement au Docteur, il arrivait encore à se contrôler. Il l'entendit jeter ou lancer des objets contre les murs, l'armurerie n'était vraiment pas la meilleure place pour se défouler, mais il était trop épuisé moralement pour intervenir. Il regagna sa chambre, mais fut incapable de dormir, il ne se souvenait pas s'être senti aussi mal et décida que le meilleur remède était l'alcool, malheureusement il n'avait pas une grande réserve, mais suffisante pour l'assommer assez pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil.

.

Le lendemain il se leva tard et pas dans la meilleure de sa forme, il rejoignit tout de même Dean aux garages comme il était sensé le faire.

-Une cuite ? Devina l'aîné des Winchester.

-Oui. Avoua-t-il.

-T'aurais dû me faire signe, on aurait pu boire ensemble.

-Je n'aurais pas été de compagnie agréable.

-Problème ?

-Petit conflit personnel avec le Docteur c'est tout. Tu avais raison, il a un sale caractère.

-Je te l'avais dit. C'est vendredi on pourrait boire ensemble ce soir, j'ai un peu de whisky quelque part.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, on peut se servir aussi.

-Comment ?

-Manipulateur de vortex, je peux aller partout dans le monde, il y a aussi quelque bar mal famé ici au Canada, mais il y a souvent des bagarres. Des pauvres qui dépensent le peu d'argent qu'ils gagnent dans l'alcool.

-C'est le seul pays au monde qui ressemble encore un peu à une société, une société médiévale, mais une société tout de même.

-Oui. Alors on sort, juste toi et moi ?

-Oui, mais petite précision, on sort entre amis, tu ne m'amène pas dans ton lit Harkness.

-Entendu !

.

Rendu au bar Dean s'efforça de ne pas trop faire d'excès sachant que Jack avait sûrement plus besoin que lui d'être ivre, il appréciait Jack, cet homme semblait le comprendre presque parfaitement. L'immortel lui raconta diverses aventures qu'il avait vécu dans sa longue vie à travers l'univers, mais il lui parla beaucoup du Docteur comme il s'y était attendu, de la première rencontre alors qu'il en était à sa neuvième incarnation jusqu'à aujourd'hui et Dean devait avouer que le Docteur avait été particulièrement méchant cette semaine à l'égard de Jack. Dean aurait aimé avoir un ami comme lui jadis alors qu'il traversait toutes ces périodes d'incertitude avec Samy. Il lui parla tout de même de Castiel. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent Jack était complètement ivre Dean juste de très bonne humeur. Une fois Jack couché Gwen accepta de l'accompagner dans sa beuverie et ainsi elle se retrouva dans son lit, lui-même se souvenait peu de sa soirée avec Gwen, seule celle avec Jack était assez claire. Plus tard, même s'il n'avait pas de preuves, Rhys lui lança un regard mauvais, il se doutait de quelque chose de toute évidence. Dean n'avait qu'un bon mal de tête tandis que Jack n'était même pas sorti de sa chambre ayant probablement continuer à boire seul. Il avait demandé à l'ange de lui enlever son lendemain de veille, mais il avait refusé bien sûr. Il rejoignit Samy, Mickey et le Docteur à la cuisinette de l'équipe discutant des systèmes de détection d'objets volants ou en orbite. Il se prit un grand verre d'eau.

-Nuit de beuverie Dean. Lui fit remarqué son frère.

-Oui et Cass veut pas me guérir.

-Tant pis pour toi, tu t'es amusé au moins ?

-Pas vraiment j'ai écouté Jack me raconter ses problèmes avec ce sale emmerdeur au bout de la table. Dit-il visant le Docteur, c'était de la provocation mais il s'en fichait. C'était une bonne façon de montrer à Mickey comment était réellement son ami. Le Docteur se leva, poussa les objets qui étaient sur la table par terre et quitta en furie.

-Bravo ! Lui dit Sam mécontent.

il n'est pas dans une très bonne journée on dirait. Dit Mickey, pas tellement étonné contrairement à ce que Dean avait cru.

Mon frère est très bon pour provoquer les autres aussi. Spécifia Sam.

Pas de ma faute s'il est de mauvaise humeur, tu devrais coucher avec plus souvent Samy ça l'aiderait.

Comme s'il n'y avait que le sexe pour jouer sur l'humeur de quelqu'un.

Pour moi ça marche.

Oui j'ai entendu des choses à propos de Gwen et toi. Dit Mickey.

Je me rappelle de rien sérieusement, oui elle était dans mon lit mais je me rappelle de rien du tout.

Tu t'en ai mis deux à dos en moins de 24 heures, le Docteur et Rhys, bravo Dean c'est ce que j'appelle un beau climat de travail. Lui reprocha Sam.

J'ai rien contre Rhys.

Lui a sûrement quelque chose contre toi par contre.

Je me rappelle de rien, c'est pas ma faute !

.

Pour le reste de la journée il y avait beaucoup de tension, Dean et Rhys, Rhys et Gwen, Dean et le Docteur et le Docteur et Jack. Ils se mêlèrent au groupe de survivants pour la fin de semaine afin de faire baisser la tension, car entre eux le climat n'était pas agréable. Samedi soir Castiel avait dû partir, Gabriel avait besoin de son aide, il promit de revenir le plus tôt possible. Entre cela , il eut une chicane de ménage entre Gwen et Rhys ce qui était prévisible. Gwen et Rhys ne se parlaient plus, il y avait donc deux clans, Gwen avec Jack et Dean, Rhys avec Mickey et Martha, le Docteur n'était pas directement avec le groupe de Rhys mais comme Jack et Dean lui en voulaient...seul Sam était parfaitement neutre. Il anticipait avec crainte le début de la semaine, ça n'allait pas être simple. Ce soir-là Jack et Dean retournèrent boire ensemble, Rhys et Mickey firent de même de leur côté, mais le dimanche il y avait toujours autant de tension dans l'air. Sam avait demandé à Dean de parler au Docteur de Jack pour régler au moins ce conflit là, ce fut une erreur monumentale. Lorsqu'il retrouva son frère il était avec le Docteur, mais leur échange n'avait rien d'amical.

-Je ne lui dois rien. Dit le Docteur (parlant de Jack).

-Non, tu ne dois rien à personne, mais tout le monde te doit toujours tout.

-J'ai rien demandé à personne ! Lui cria le Docteur.

-Non, mais tu nous imposes ton sale caractère, tu es frustré OK on l'est tous mais c'est pas une raison pour faire chier ceux qui veulent simplement t'aider.

-J'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

-et bien va-t-en, va te perdre dans la neige jusqu'à en mourir, Gabriel va te ramener une troisième fois, mais ne viens pas nous demander de l'aide.

-Je ne vous en demanderai certainement pas !

-Alors va-t-en qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dit Dean le poussant légèrement vers la sortie.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Lui cria-t-il en se libérant violemment puis il quitta avant que les choses s'envenime davantage, il avait donc conscience de son attitude désagréable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Dean? Tu l'as chassé. S'horrifia Sam.

-Il va revenir.

-J'y compterais pas trop et on a besoin de lui idiot!

-Il n'avait pas à traiter Jack de cette façon.

-Jack est un grand garçon il peut se défendre. Conclut Sam en essayant de rejoindre son ami.

Sam ne le trouva pas et il ne le virent pas du reste de la fin de semaine, mais Dean avait eu raison, il était revenu dans la nuit de dimanche.

.

Le lundi que craignait tant Sam ne pouvait être pire que la veille alors il ne s'inquiéta pas trop ce matin là. Jack était le premier arrivé et prépara le café pour toute l'équipe. Rhys ne semblait pas avoir pardonné Gwen, mais il la tolérait c'était déjà ça, Mickey et Martha étaient comme d'habitude, prêts à travailler, Jack était calme et demeura professionnel lorsqu'il leur donna leur emploi du jour.

-Mickey tu vas au garage avec Dean, il peut réparer la mécanique, mais a besoin de ton expertise pour la technologie des véhicules. Plus tard je lui donnerais un cours de pilotage de hovers

-Mauvaise idée, il a le mal de l'air. Dit Sam.

-Faudra t'y habituer Dean, désolé. Sam tu vas travailler avec moi sur le système de sécurité aérienne, Martha tu continue ton travail en laboratoire avec Kayla et Gwen, plus tard j'irais faire vos tests sur les léviathans en prison.

Il regarda le Docteur et Sam devina qu'il avait envie de lui dire _toi fais ce que tu veux j'en ai rien à_ _foutre_, mais il était plus professionnel que cela et lui donna du travail.

-Rhys tu amène le Docteur avec toi dans les entrepôts, tu lui explique quoi faire.

-Je veux travailler avec Sam. Dit le Docteur. Jack le regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous travaillez avec Rhys, je suis votre patron pas de passes droites, si ça ne vous plaît pas, il y a de nombreuses tâches à faire avec le groupe de survivants plutôt que avec _Torchwood_.

-Oui comme faire la lessive et laver les toilettes. Dit Dean.

-Prochain commentaire Winchester c'est toi que j'envoie faire ça.

-Fait lui garder Anwen, il adore les enfants. Suggéra Sam pour son frère.

-Ta gueule Samy.

.

Sam travailla toute la matinée avec Jack fasciné par ce système, il lui confia qu'il voulait remettre en état le valiant, un vaisseau énorme qui survolait la Terre au dessus des nuages conçu pour détecter et enrayer les menaces extra-terrestres, il promis de le lui montrer éventuellement. Les léviathans ignoraient l'existence de ce vaisseau et de quantité d'autres choses. Tout ce qui avait un lien avec l'espace et l'intelligence extra-terrestre intéressait vivement Sam, il ne se lassait pas d'écouter Jack parler de son expérience. Jack ne lui parla pas du Docteur et Sam n'insista pas, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il était tellement comme Dean sur ce point ! Ils prirent leur repas du soir ensemble pour se raconter leur travail, en général c'était un moment agréable, aujourd'hui c'était plutôt moyen, Mickey fut le premier à se plaindre.

On a été obligé de nettoyer tout l'intérieur d'un hover. Dit-il mécontent.

Je l'ai dit que j'avais le mal de l'air. Se défendit Dean.

Oui et bien faudra ajouter sacs à vomi sur notre prochaine liste de choses à se procurer. Conclut Jack pas embêté même s'il avait dû les aider à nettoyer.

Je sais pas ce que je donnerai pour manger un bon cheeseburger-bacon comme dans le temps ! S'exclama Dean hors propos en regardant son assiette de pâtes.

Ou de la pizza commandée comme dans les débuts de _Torchwood_. Approuva Jack un peu plus détendu que ce matin.

Oui, ça me rappellerait des beaux souvenirs. Avoua Gwen.

Des frites fraîches ! Dit Mickey.

Du tofu en Samy ? Le nargua Dean.

C'était très bon tu sauras.

Ça goûtait l'efface.

Tu n'en a jamais mangé !

Je préfère mourir de faim, Dit-il puis se ressaisi, désolé Docteur je ne voulais pas, c'est juste une façon de parler.

Je sais. Si tu étais vraiment affamé Dean tu mangerais n'importe quoi même de la chair humaine avariée. Dit le Docteur sans lever les yeux de son assiette, personne n'osa passer de commentaire, Jack repensait à ce train rempli de cadavre dans le tunnel où il avait croisé le Docteur mourant et frissonna, ce fut silencieux durant un moment puis Dean repris.

En tout cas, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire et je ne veux pas de gâteau juste une énorme tarte et du whisky.

C'est noté. Dit Jack.

Je fais un super party et vous êtes tous invités !

.

En soirée Sam alla voir le capitaine occupé à boire seul dans son bureau.

-Ce vaisseau dont tu as parlé, le Valiant, j'aimerai vraiment ça le voir.

-Maintenant?

-Quand ce sera possible.

-D'accord je vais te montrer, je dois utiliser le manipulateur de vortex il est en Grande-Bretagne alors tu ne me lâche pas.

-Entendu.

Le vaisseau en question était une ville à lui seul, il était énorme et Sam en fut très impressionné, mais Jack était perplexe.

-Quelqu'un est venu ici.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Des réparations ont été faites.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Non, personne n'est sensé connaître son emplacement.

-OK, pas une bonne nouvelle, il peut voler?

-Pas encore, mais ce sera maintenant ma priorité de le restaurer parce que si l'autre s'en empare.

-Tout dépendant de qui est cet_ autre_?

-C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir.


	12. À la recherche d'une solution

Chapitre 12-À la recherche d'une solution

_Sommaire: Des alliés potentiels qui ne risquent pas de plaire aux Winchester et peut-être un nouvel ennemi._

Les léviathans semblaient venir d'une porte inter-dimensionnelles tellement ils étaient nombreux, c'était comme si en en tuant un deux apparaissaient. Ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir le dessus, même les Winchester expérimentés ne fournissaient pas et Castiel était en train d'épuiser son énergie angélique. Jack était tombé, mais il se défendait toujours, mourir lui était égal, mais il ne voulait pas être dévoré par ces monstres et ce même en sachant que ça allait les empoisonner. Il entendit Dean hurlé le nom de son frère bouleversé qui était tombé, Castiel se faisait attaquer par trois léviathans et luttait pour sa propre survie, le Docteur tomba lui aussi et au moment où l'un de ces monstres allait le dévorer un allié inattendu lui coupa la tête, une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres. Il s'agissait d'un petit groupe apparemment humains venu les aider, cette aide imprévue leur redonna un peu de courage, du moins pour Jack, Dean et le Docteur, Sam et Castiel étaient trop mal en point, avec ce nouveau groupe ils finirent par les éliminer.

-Meg ! Dit Dean étonné en s'avançant vers la jeune femme qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

-Dean, on arrive à temps on dirait. Dit-elle ironique.

-Nous nous en serions sortis sans vous ! Dit-il mécontent.

-Vraiment ? Répondit-elle n'en croyant rien.

-Merci, mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jack mal en point.

-Des démons. Dit Dean.

-Un mélange de démons et d'humains, mais nous vous avons quand même sauvé la vie. Dit Meg.

-Pourquoi des démons sauveraient des humains ? Ou feraient alliance avec eux ? Demanda Jack poli, mais sceptique.

-Pas par gentillesse ni par compassion vous vous en doutez bien, mais nous avons un ennemi commun. Dit-elle puis s'avança vers Castiel, mal en point mais conscient.

-Deux ennemis communs. Elle revint à Jack :

-Nous essayons de former un groupe pour éliminer les léviathans, mais aussi pour évincer cette ordure de Crowley, à défaut d'être amis, nous sommes des alliés.

-Vu comme ça.

-Nous faisons pas équipe avec des démons ! S'écria Dean.

-Désolée Dean, mais ton patron est plus raisonnable on dirait et Castiel est d'accord n'est-ce pas mon petit ange chéri ! Dit-elle d'un air dragueur.

-Meg. Dit-il tout simplement.

-Nous allons retourner à notre repaire nous soigner et en discuter, vous avez un moyen de communication pour qu'on vous rejoigne ? Dit Jack

-Un bon vieux téléphone et je sais où est votre repaire, je vous retrouverai. Dit-elle, mais lui donna tout de même le numéro puis disparu avec sa bande de démons les humains devaient utiliser des moyens plus conventionnels comme des motoneiges. Un des hommes était resté de son point de vue Dean ne voyait qu'un type vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un sweater noir dont la capuche dissimulait son visage, il fixait le Docteur qui ne bougeait pas. L'étrange individu retira ses gants noirs et posa le bouts de ses doigts sur les tempes du Docteur qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Dean voulait intervenir, mais il se sentait si faible, le type le remarqua, lâcha le Docteur qui s'écroula sur le sol et disparu à l'aide d'un manipulateur de vortex.

.

-Castiel pouvez-vous téléporter les deux frères ? Lui demanda Jack.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Ok, je vais amener Sam il est blessé et je vous envoie Mickey avec l'autre manipulateur de vortex.

Sur ce Jack disparut, assez mal en point lui-même. Mickey et Martha apparurent quelques minutes plus tard Tous deux avaient un manipulateur de vortex, Mickey amena Dean et Martha le Docteur puis Mickey revint chercher Castiel. Ils furent tous étendus sur des lits de la clinique, mais Dean refusa de rester couché disant qu'il allait bien, ce qui était faux bien entendu et Jack leur demanda de le tuer, ce serait moins long que de guérir, mais personne ne voulait le faire. Dean s'inquiéta pour son frère inconscient et il ne pouvait pas compter sur Castiel pour le guérir, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était que Samy tienne le coup jusqu'à ce que l'ange regagne assez de force pour le faire. Il passa donc le reste de la journée à son chevet, entre temps Jack et le Docteur s'étaient endormi et Martha voulait que Dean en fasse autant, mais il refusait de bouger. Elle lui apporta tout de même une chaise et il s'assied à ses côtés et fini par s'endormir malgré lui. Martha était épuisée, mais refusait de laisser ses patients sans surveillance particulièrement Sam qui pouvait compliquer à tout moment, elle se fit donc un autre grand café et continua à lire son livre. Le Docteur s'était réveillé et elle lui demanda poliment de se recoucher, évidemment il refusa et se fit un café lui aussi.

-Je peux te tenir compagnie. Dit-il.

-C'est gentil, mais c'est mieux de vous reposer Docteur.

-Martha, je ne suis pas un étranger, je suis toujours moi tu sais.

-Je sais, mais vous avez changé, je ne vous blâme pas, ça fait tout de même 2 siècles pour vous, c'est normal, j'imagine que j'ai changé moi aussi.

-Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenue Martha et tu es avec Mickey maintenant, je suis très heureux pour vous.

-Merci, et vous, est-ce qu'il y a eu quelqu'un dans votre vie ou bien vous pensez toujours à Rose ?

-Il y a eu River.

-Votre petite amie.

-Elle était ma femme.

-Et elle est...Dit-elle n'osa pas prononcer le mot fatal, mais il compris et acquiesça.

-Je suis désolée.

-Oui. Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de café, Martha se sentait mal, elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, elle avait juste voulu prendre de ses nouvelles, il fixa le vide un moment et elle n'osa pas interrompre son silence. Elle fini par se ressaisir et s'approcha de lui.

-Vous a-t-elle rendu heureux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour ça oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque j'étais avec elle. Mes souvenirs d'elle sont flous comme tout le reste, mais je me souviens qu'elle était une femme merveilleuse. Peut-être trop. Ajouta-t-il, elle le serra contre elle comme ils avaient fait si souvent lorsqu'elle voyageait avec lui, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi sincère avec ses sentiments qu'en ce moment, jadis il prétendait toujours que tout allait bien maintenant il était plus honnête envers lui-même. Rien n'allait pour lui et il ne cherchait même pas à le nier, il avait beaucoup changé était-ce dû à cette nouvelle régénération ou à ce qu'il avait vécu ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle se rassura se disant que le fait qu'il en parle était un bon pas vers sa guérison psychologique, il n'était pas humain, mais sur ce point il ne semblait pas y avoir énormément de différences entre les humains et les seigneurs du temps. Ensuite il observa Sam.

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il est stable, mais dans un état critique, son cerveau a subit beaucoup de dommage. Avoua-t-elle.

-Je ne laisserai pas un autre de mes amis mourir. Dit-il, sur ce il s'avança une de ses mains brillait d'une lueur dorée et Martha compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

-Docteur vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ?

-Bien sûr que je peux, j'ai de l'énergie angélique en moi. Il fut arrêté par Dean qui venait de se réveiller, il lui tenait le bras pour ne pas qu'il le fasse.

-Non, Jack m'a parlé de ton énergie régénératrice, elle n'est pas illimitée, Castiel va revenir à lui et le guérir, garde-la en cas d'urgence. L'avertit-il.

-Il a raison. Approuva Martha trouvant Dean courageux de refuser une telle aide, il devait avoir une grande confiance en Castiel.

-S'il se mets à compliquer par contre là je vais te supplier de le faire. Ajouta Dean.

Le Docteur figea un moment touché par cette attention à son égard de la part de l'aîné des Winchester. Il l'enlaça, Dean avait renoncé depuis longtemps à le repousser et il s'y était habitué malgré lui.

.

Au levé du jour Castiel était revenu à lui, mais devait annoncer à Dean qu'il était encore trop faible pour effectué une guérison, il ne le prit pas très bien.

-Allez Cass tu peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Dit-il.

-Je veux autant que toi mais j'ai plus d'énergie.

-Trouve en ! Se fâcha-t-il

-Hé il a dit qu'il pouvait pas, il a faillit mourir lui-même donne lui une chance ! Le réprimanda Jack complètement guéri.

-Facile à dire c'est pas ton frère.

-Même si tu l'engueules ou le frappes il n'a pas assez de force, ça ne changera rien. Insista Jack qui voyait bien que le pauvre ange se sentait très coupable.

-Je peux vous aider Castiel. Dit le Docteur.

-Non vous ne pouvez pas. Dit l'ange.

-L'énergie régénératrice n'est pas compatible avec l'énergie angélique Docteur Gabriel l'a dit. Tenta de le raisonner Jack.

-Je sais. Dit-il.

-Vous ne pouvez utiliser l'énergie de Gabriel Docteur n'y pensez même pas. L'avertit Castiel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est trop puissante pour vous, vous ne pouvez la contrôler, elle vous pulvériserait.

Le Docteur toujours aussi entêté ne l'écouta pas et bientôt son corps entier se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche et il posa ses mains contre les tempes de Castiel horrifié.

-Non, ne le faites pas ! Tenta-t-il, mais c'était évidemment trop tard. Contre toutes attentes, il avait réussi à guéri l'ange et absorber ce qui restait d'énergie.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à la contrôler ? S'étonna Castiel.

-Avec des mois de pratique sur mon propre corps.

-C'était tout de même de la folie, mais merci.

Castiel se leva et en moins de 30 secondes Sam était de nouveau sur pieds. Martha pouvait donc en profiter pour prendre du repos, elle l'avait bien mérité.

.

Jack se dirigea vers la cuisinette de _Torchwood _et se versa un verre de whisky, il n'exigea pas d'autres tâches aujourd'hui pour son équipe, la chasse aux léviathans avait été suffisante et ils avaient une fois de plus frôler la mort, pour les Winchester ça semblait avoir toujours été leur lot quotidien, mais il n'aimait pas cela, les Winchester étaient de merveilleux chasseurs et il ne voulait pas les perdre. Les léviathans l'effrayait, des créatures capables de terrasser un ange étaient terrifiantes. Il ne voulait plus envoyer les Winchester à la chasse aux léviathans, mais savait très bien qu'ils allaient y aller pareil avec ou sans son consentement et Castiel va les suivre, il espérait au moins empêcher le Docteur d'y aller, mais encore là, il va sûrement suivre ses amis. Après le conflit de la semaine dernière Jack avait bien compris que ses seuls véritables amis ici étaient les Winchester, même s'il se battait parfois avec Dean. Castiel était probablement son ami aussi, mais c'était difficile de juger leurs interactions étaient faites par télépathie la plupart du temps. Il se demandait sincèrement si ça ne les aiderait pas de faire équipe avec les démons de Meg pour déloger les Léviathans, Dean le tuerait s'il entendait ses pensées, mais sérieusement quels autres choix avaient-ils ? La seule autre espèce intelligente qu'il y avait ici était les démons, les humains survivants, même au Canada, étaient trop désorganisés pour être d'une quelconque utilité dans cette guerre ou bien étaient alliés aux démons. La proclamation de l'ombre avait déclaré la Terre en quarantaine donc aucun espoir d'une aide extérieure et ça le mettait en rogne, la proclamation de l'ombre aurait dû intervenir, les invasions mondiales de ce genre étaient interdites n'était-elle pas là pour faire respecter l'ordre et la loi dans l'univers ? Le Docteur saurait peut-être les convaincre, s'il n'était pas brisé, la dernière fois que Jack s'était senti aussi impuissant et vulnérable c'était lors de l'épisode 456 où il savait qu'il ne pouvait sauver les enfants et là c'était pire, les léviathans ne s'étaient pas contentés d'un pourcentage de la population, ils avaient pris toute l'humanité en dehors de cette petite partie léguée à Crowley. Comment expliquer aux Winchester que Meg ne pouvait être que leur alliée dans cette guerre ? Il était conscient de la fourberie et de la traîtrise des démons, mais les humains et même les anges pouvaient aussi être traîtres et Dean avait beau être un excellent chasseur avec de l'expérience, mais il était rêveur et irréaliste, ils NE POUVAIENT PAS gagner contre les léviathans. Jack pensa sérieusement rendre une petite visite à la jeune femme et ce même si ça voulait dire perdre l'amitié et la confiance des Winchester. De toute façon, il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre durant cette rencontre. Il essayait de voir les autres options, l'idée du poison était géniale, mais combien de temps est-ce que cela va prendre ? On ne développait pas un poison de cette envergure en quelques semaines ! Le TARDIS, qu'est-ce que le TARDIS pouvait faire ? Inonder la Terre d'énergie arton ? sûrement en explosant, mais le Docteur allait-il vraiment faire exploser son TARDIS pour sauver la Terre ? Il en doutait. Il lui restait la solution toclafane, l'année qui n'a jamais existé parce que le Docteur a reculé le temps, mais les léviathans sont au pouvoir depuis plus qu'une année, pouvait-il répéter l'expérience ? Et si oui ce n'était que la moitié du travail, il fallait ensuite les empêcher de s'approprier la Terre ce qui voulait dire reculer dans la ligne de temps de Castiel et l'empêcher d'absorber les âmes du purgatoire. Il ignorait si reculer dans la ligne de temps d'un ange était faisable, on ne parlait pas d'un simple humain.

.

Tout le monde avait préparé quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Dean, ce n'était qu'un anniversaire, mais ça brisait la monotonie hivernale canadienne. Ils avaient hâte au printemps pour sortir un peu plus du refuge. Jack amenait toujours Jodi à la chasse et parfois Annabelle aussi, Castiel et le Docteur sortaient régulièrement étant peu affectés par le froid (pas du tout dans le cas de Castiel). Laissez sortir le Docteur comportait un risque élevé de fugue, mais le garder à l'intérieur allait le rendre fou, il sortait quelques heures chaque jour et parfois leur apportait du gibier rare comme des lièvres tué à l'arc, son deuxième nom, Legolas, lui allait effectivement assez bien. Il jouait souvent avec les enfants à l'extérieur ce qui faisait un grand bien à Maria qui s'occupait d'eux la plupart du temps. Il avait même trouvé le temps de peindre sa motoneige en bleu comme le TARDIS en y inscrivant son nom en Gallifreyen avec de la peinture jaune foncé. Il n'avait jamais été très attaché au matériel, mais il semblait adorer faire de la motoneige. Jodi en avait profité pour peindre l'une des deux autres motoneiges avec la permission de Jack, il avait fait des crânes et des trucs qu'il trouvait cool et amenait Annabelle faire des promenades avec lui. Les Winchester, Jacob, Kayla, Sally et Mickey adoraient également faire de la motoneige. Dean voulait la sienne et Jack lui en avait trouvé une pas trop loin avec l'aide de Castiel et avec l'aide de Mickey l'avait réparée, ce n'était pas _Bébé_ son impala, mais au moins il aura un véhicule à _aimer_ ! En attendant une température plus clémente qui allait leur permettre de la retrouver. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire que Mickey, le Docteur, Sam et lui-même lui offraient. Castiel aussi d'une certaine façon, il l'avait trouvée. Tous lui avait offert un petit quelque chose, Maria s'était occupée des tartes avec Heather et Julia. Rhys et Martha avait aidé les deux femmes âgées pour le repas également. Pour le reste c'était essentiellement des choses simples comme des revues et des films pornos (suggestions de Sam) et de l'alcool. Les deux ados lui avaient trouvé de la musique rock et Sally et Zoé le coffret de _la clinique des cœurs brisés_. Jacob qui jouait de la guitare en avait trouvé une pour Dean se disant qu'il aimerai sûrement apprendre à en jouer. Ce soir là tout le monde fêta sans exception même l'archange Gabriel s'était invité ne pouvant résister à une fête, il essaya de convaincre son petit frère d'en faire autant, mais ce n'était pas facile. Castiel avait tout de même accepté de boire quelques verres et de goûter à la tarte pour faire plaisir à Dean. Même les enfants avaient fait des excès mangeant trop de sucre et se couchant tard. Le lendemain plusieurs avaient la gueule de bois, Dean le premier. Le ménage fut une corvée pénible pour tous, certains avaient la chance d'être trop invalides pour y participer. Sam, Jack, Rhys, Martha, Maria, Heather et Frank étaient ceux qui avaient dû ramasser le plus gros, Jodi, Kayla et Zoé avait aidé un peu, mais n'étaient pas très en forme, les autres étaient soit malades soit encore endormis. Castiel les aida également, mais pas Gabriel. Cette fois-ci Gwen n'avait pas trompé Rhys avec Dean, mais avec Sally ! Étrangement ça semblait beaucoup moins l'affecter. Dean avait été probablement trop occupé avec Kayla.

.

Sam avait passé une partie de la nuit à tenir la tête de Annabelle malade comme un chien, ce qui l'avait frustré n'était pas l'état de l'adolescente, mais le fait qu'il y avait d'autres gens autour mais que personne ne s'était dérangé pour lui venir en aide pas même le Docteur occupé à danser, ivre. Au moins il ne s'était pas battu, c'était déjà ça, au contraire sous l'effet de l'alcool il était plutôt jovial et complètement idiot. Martha l'avait dragué, mais il ne s'était probablement rien passé, du moins il l'espérait, pas pour lui, mais pour Mickey, il avait déjà perdu Rose jadis à cause du Docteur, s'il fallait qu'il perdre Martha encore à cause du Docteur ! Jack avait également dragué tout le monde, mais dans son cas c'était normal. Gabriel s'était occupé de lui comme la dernière fois, mais également de quelques autres personnes apparemment. En fait l'archange avait mangé et baisé toute la soirée. Il avait dansé et bu de l'alcool aussi, mais évidemment rien de tout cela n'affectait les anges, encore moins les archanges. Castiel avait dû vider une boutique complète de liqueurs pour être ivre ce serait quoi dans le cas de Gabriel ? En fin d'après-midi tout le monde était levé, Annabelle avait toujours la nausée, Dean, Gwen et le Docteur avait un affreux mal de tête, les autres ne semblaient pas trop pires. Malgré ses malaises Dean était très heureux de son party d'anniversaire.

.

Lundi ils étaient de retour dans les locaux réservés à _Torchwood_, Martha évitait le regard du Docteur et Sam se demandait s'il ne s'était pas passé quelques chose entre eux finalement, au moins Mickey ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui pas de chasse aux léviathans, juste du travail simple au grand désarroi de Dean. Comme Mickey travaillait sur le côté électronique des véhicules aux garages avec Dean, Sam n'avait plus son partenaire pour les systèmes informatiques donc Jack lui envoya le Docteur pour l'aider, ce qui leur plaisait à tout les deux, c'était la première fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont travailler une fois ensemble ces deux-là ! Ricana Dean.

Je pense qu'ils sont assez professionnels, oui. Dit Jack.

Je gagerais pas sur ça moi.

Tu nous prends pour quoi au juste Dean ? S'offusqua Sam.

Je peux servir de chaperon entre les deux Jack si tu veux. Offrit Gwen.

Mauvaise idée. Dit Rhys.

Ah oui c'est vrai tu crois que je vais me mettre à coucher avec tout les deux. Le nargua-t-elle.

C'est ton genre.

Arrêtez ça immédiatement tout les deux ! Les avertit Jack exaspéré puis il leur donna leurs tâches respectives. Gwen allait aider Martha sur les profils psychologiques et Rhys avait du classement d'artefacts à faire avec Jack.

.

Tous se dirigèrent vers leur endroit respectif sans discuter et Sam montra au Docteur ce qu'ils avaient fait Mickey et lui sur les systèmes, mais le Docteur l'écoutait brièvement et commença à scanner les écrans avec son tournevis sonique.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Il y a des brèches, quelqu'un pourrait pirater le système, un bon pirate on s'entend, mais c'est possible.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je pourrais les pirater et même fabriquer un virus assez fort pour faire planter tout le Système.

Expliqua-t-il puis le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds un moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sam perplexe.

-Le rouge foncé te va très bien. Répondit-il finalement.

-Est-ce que tu me drague ?

-Je ne voudrais pas donner raison à ton frangin, alors au boulot.

-Ça veut dire oui. Conclut Sam pour lui-même puis se mit au travail. Aucun des deux ne parla durant les premières heures occupés par leur travail puis le Docteur s'énerva.

-On est épié ! Déclara-t-il surpris en analysant les ordinateurs.

-Quoi ?

-Un hacker essaie de pénétrer dans le système.

-Tu blagues, les léviathans ne sont pas intelligents à ce point !

-Non, mais les démons oui. Attends, je vais lui fabriquer un cadeau empoisonné.

Il s'activa pendant un long moment en silence sur tous les ordinateurs puis soupira de soulagement.

-Voilà, ça devrait le tenir loin pour un bon moment !

-Un virus ?

-Un cheval de troie, il aura l'impression de pénétrer le système et aussitôt qu'il craquera un autre code, le cheval de troie va s'activer et contaminer son ordinateur.

-Mickey et moi en avons arrêté un récemment, je ne sais pas si c'est le même.

-Il a l'air rusé, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il revienne à la charge, c'est à surveiller. Pour le moment nous sommes en sécurité, ça va lui prendre tout de même un certain temps, mais demain ou même ce soir faudrait vérifier de nouveau.

-Nous devons en parler à Jack.

-Oui, mais pourquoi les démons s'intéresseraient à nous selon toi?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a plus grand chose à détruire chez l'humanité.

-Peut-être qu'ils cherchent de l'aide contre les léviathans.

-C'est ce que Meg prétend, mais je ne sais pas, il s'agit de démons tout de même, ils sont fourbes et manipulateurs.

-Oui, mais comme tu dis, il n'y a plus grand chose à détruire, je vais travailler sur la localisation de ce hacker, tu peux te reposer.

-Je veux t'aider.

-D'accord. Est-ce que tu aimerais voyager avec moi dans le TARDIS? Lui demanda-t-il subitement.

-Tu veux dire à travers le temps et l'espace?

-Oui, je suis certain que tu aimerais voir des civilisations extra-terrestres.

-Ça c'est sûr, mais je ne peux pas, je dois rester et je ne peux pas laisser Dean.

-Il pourrait venir avec nous de même que Castiel lorsque tout ça sera terminé.

-Ce serait génial on s'en reparlera.

-J'aimerai vraiment voyager avec vous.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Jack et toi?

-Je crois que j'ai localisé le hacker. Dit-il hors propos.

-Arrête d'esquiver le sujet. Insista Sam. Le Docteur soupira résigné.

-C'est ma faute pas la sienne, je me suis laissé emporter et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas réellement. J'ai pris son amitié pour acquise je suppose et il a raison de m'en vouloir.

-Et bien parle lui, je suis sûr qu'il va t'écouter.

-Je ne suis pas très doué dans ce genre de situation.

-Personne ne peut le faire pour toi, certainement pas mon frère!

-Je sais.

-Vas-y, je vais rester.

-On est au travail.

-Je pense que votre amitié est plus importante que quelques heures de travail, vas-y.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

Il y allait et Sam était rassuré, il n'aimait pas les conflits.


	13. Le hacker

Chapitre 13-Le hacker

_Sommaire: Jack qui est le responsable de l'équipe est dans un impasse. Encore quelques chapitre avant la fin._

Aussitôt que Jack avait appris pour le hacker la veille, le système de sécurité devient prioritaire, Sam travaillait donc dessus avec Mickey, Jack et le Docteur.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il cherchait autre chose lorsqu'il est tombé sur nous par hasard. Dit ce dernier.

-Que cherchait-il ? Demanda Jack

-Aucune idée, pour le moment j'essaie de voir d'où il viens. Et mauvaise nouvelle, il est rudement intelligent, il a contourné mon cheval de troie ce salaud. Expliqua le Docteur.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas du tout une bonne nouvelle. Devina Mickey.

-Pas du tout, mais au moins il ne semble pas vouloir abîmer nos systèmes, il s'en sert pour trouver ce qu'il cherche.

Ils passèrent la journée à trouver des façons de freiner le hacker trop curieux, mais le Docteur ne voulait pas tout lui bloquer, il voulait le repérer et comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il resta dans les appartements _Torchwood _bien après les heures normales de travail et même toute la nuit. Il voulait travailler sans avoir les autres autour de lui, non seulement ça le déconcentrait, mais il voulait assouplir les barrières pour trouver le hacker intrigué, jamais personne n'avait contourné ses virus informatiques ça le troublait.

.

Le lendemain matin Sam fut étonné de voir que le Docteur avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde donnant congé à Maria et Heather et il cuisinait plutôt bien. Il était de bonne humeur et sociable c'était étrange pour les Winchester, mais pour Jack, Martha et Mickey il ressemblait enfin au Docteur qu'ils avaient connus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait hier soir Samy ? Le nargua Dean.

-Rien il a travaillé toute la soirée et probablement toute la nuit. On ne baise pas tant que ça Dean.

Après le repas il fit même la vaisselle puis proposa une randonnée en motoneige aux enfants qui acceptèrent avec joie. Il ramena les enfants après environ 3 heures puis repartit seul, personne ne savait où il était allé, mais revint en fin d'après-midi avec un tas de matériaux allant de fils de cuivre à des morceaux de bois et de tissus en passant par du plastique et du fer. Il décida de préparer également le repas du soir. Zoé invita Sam avec le Docteur à venir passer la nuit avec elle, Sam ne refusa pas et lorsqu'il en parla au Docteur, il fut entièrement d'accord, toute la soirée il ne cessait d'y penser, il adorait passer la nuit avec ces deux-là. Si Dean était un peu plus ouvert d'esprit il pourrait profiter de ce genre d'occasion, Zoé le lui avait déjà proposé et lui laissait le choix du mec, mais Dean voulait une autre fille, pas Zoé donc ça n'avait pas eu lieu, dommage pour lui. Si ce n'était pas de Rhys, il est probable que Gwen accepterait une autre fille, mais certainement pas Zoé.

.

Le jour suivant lors du repas du soir ils furent étonnés de voir l'archange Gabriel dans la cuisinette.

-Quel mauvaise nouvelle tu viens nous annoncer ? Lui demanda Dean pas très heureux de sa présence.

Je ne suis pas un ange de mauvais augure, je viens vous rendre visite c'est tout.

Bonjour Gabriel. Lui dit Castiel.

Salut petit frère, mon énergie angélique t'a sauvé.

Oui, on peut dire ça.

Bande de tête de mule, je vous ai dit que les léviathans étaient trop forts pour vous, mais vous ne m'écoutez jamais !

Tu es venu nous sermonner. Devina Dean.

Non, hé Theta bonjour, c'est pour moi ce dessert ? Dit-il ayant vu le gâteau.

Mon nom c'est Docteur. Lui rappela ce dernier.

C'est vrai désolé, je peux goûter ?

Pas avant qu'on ai terminé de manger, sinon on n'en aura plus. Le prévient Dean.

Rabats-joie. Dit-il à Dean puis se dirigea vers son protégé pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Tu as l'air d'aller très bien mon cher.

Ça va.

.

À 8 heures Jack rencontra l'équipe comme toujours, mais cette fois Gabriel était avec eux. L'archange ne semblait pas vouloir partir et ça aussi c'était étrange pour les Winchester. Jack mit Sam avec le Docteur sur le système informatique espérant trouver autres choses à propos du hacker.

-Mauvaise idée ! Répéta Dean.

-On a trouvé le hacker ensemble Sam et moi ! Lui rappela le Docteur.

-Je suis d'accord avec Dean, pour une fois. Je vais aller avec eux. Dit Gabriel.

-Si vous voulez, j'envoie aussi Mickey, nous avons un problème de hacker alors à 4 vous arriverez peut-être à le bloquer. Décida Jack.

Une fois au travail Gabriel les suivi et divisa l'équipe en deux, il envoya le Docteur travailler avec Mickey à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui allait rester avec Sam.

-Tu crois que je ne peux pas lui résister ? Demanda Sam un peu vexé.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as résisté à Lucifer alors je suppose que ton pouvoir de résistance est assez élevé, reste à savoir si tu veux lui résister.

-Que ferais-tu si on s'y mettait, est-ce que tu nous arrêterais?

-Je vous regarderais, j'inviterais sûrement ce bon vieux Jack à assister au spectacle, ça lui plairait.

-Gabriel pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Votre compagnie me plaît c'est tout.

-Je doute que ce soit la véritable raison de ta présence.

-Je surveille mon protégé aussi.

-On le fait déjà plutôt bien non ? Dis-moi la vérité.

-Bon très bien, les léviathans m'ont repéré et ici sous le bouclier canadien mes ondes sont étouffés par toutes ces roches alors ils n'arrivent plus à me retracer.

-Tu te cache c'est ça ?

-Tu crois que ça me plaît ? Je suis sorti d'une prison pour me retrouver dans une autre et s'ils me trouvent cette fois-ci ils ne vont pas seulement m'emprisonner. Je suis une créature céleste Sam être sous terre ne me plaît pas du tout. Puisque je suis pris pour vivre sous terre aussi bien que ce soit avec vous, je peux me rendre utile.

-Oui et si tu restes avec nous il va falloir que tu fasses des tâches quotidiennes comme tout le monde.

-C'est pas vrai ! Sam je ne suis qu'un réfugié.

-Nous le sommes tous.

-Écoute, je ne dors pas, ne mange pas, n'utilise ni les douches ni les toilettes, je ne change pas de vêtements et ne ressens aucun inconfort qu'il fasse 30 ou -30 degrés Celsius alors toutes les tâches que vous faites liées à ces besoins je n'ai pas à les assumer.

-Tu as un point, mais je suis sûr que Jack peut tout de même te trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire.

Le Docteur et Mickey les rejoignirent, interrompant leur discussion.

-On l'a trouvé. Dit Le Docteur.

-Le hacker ? Demanda Sam.

-Oui, il serait près de la ville de Québec. Dit Mickey.

-Vous savez ce qu'il veut ? Intervient Sam.

-J'ai une hypothèse, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Dit le Docteur en le dévisageant discrètement, mais Gabriel le remarqua.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il est sexy le jeune Winchester. Lui dit-il.

-Fermez-la.

-Mickey va informer Jack qu'on a notre hacker. Dit Gabriel.

-D'accord, je reviens.

.

À la fin de la journée Jack resta dans les appartements de _Torchwood _pour faire du classement, il n'avait pas osé parler de son idée de faire alliance avec les démons. Aujourd'hui il avait fait une petite visite instructive dans le monde extérieur grâce à son manipulateur de vortex et ce qu'il y avait vu le troublait toujours autant. À l'abri dans le repaire les gens ont oublié, même l'équipe _Torchwood,_ lui il essayait de ne jamais perdre de vue ce qui se passait tout autour. Il se sentait responsable du sauvetage de l'humanité, mais ne savait pas trop comment y arriver. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'entrepôt il croisa le Docteur, il en fut étonné, mais pas fâché il était dans l'équipe au moins, il n'avait pas apprécié y retrouver Jodi. Il pouvait comprendre la curiosité de l'adolescent, mais il n'avait aucune raison d'être là, les survivants doivent comprendre qu'ils ont été sauvé par _Torchwood,_ mais ne font pas partie de _Torchwood_ ! Il devra le leur rappeler cette semaine et bien sûr il sera encore le méchant de l'histoire. S'ils gagnaient contre les léviathans et reprennaient possession de la Terre Jack allait les aider à se réintégrer dans la société mais après leur avoir donné du Retcon, pas questions que ces gens se souviennent de l'existence de son groupe à part pour les frères Winchester. Il aimerait les avoir dans son équipe de façon permanente même si cela les forcerait à élargir un peu l'éventail des proies qu'ils traquent, ils ont le même but protéger la Terre des menaces non-humaines. Même si les Winchester ne restaient pas dans l'équipe, ils pourraient travailler ensemble lors de menaces importantes. Ils avaient des alliés importants, des anges et le dernier des seigneurs du temps.

Il attendait les Winchester et les deux anges, il devait leur parler d'une alliance possible avec les démons de Meg et il savait que ce ne sera pas facile, Dean s'y opposera farouchement et il ne pouvait le blâmer c'était comme si on lui demandait de faire alliance avec le Maître, mais vu leur situation avaient-ils le choix? Il prenait des alliés où il pouvait.

Il ne fut pas étonné de l'opposition de Dean, celle de Sam l'étonnait un peu, mais ce dernier avait été tellement exploité par un autre démon du nom de Ruby alors c'était compréhensible. Les deux anges étaient de son côté, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, Castiel semblait avoir confiance en Meg même s'il détestait les démons et surtout Crowley pour Gabriel c'était correct tant que ça demeurait temporaire. Il n'aimait pas les démons, mais il détestait encore plus les léviathans.

Cette rencontre ne donna rien chacun restant sur ses positions, mais Jack allait tout de même faire cette alliance s'il n'avait pas le choix et ce même au risque de se mettre à dos les Winchester.

.

Lorsque tout le monde revint à Torchwood le lendemain matin le Docteur était visiblement resté toute la nuit pour découvrir des choses sur le hacker et ce qu'il avait à leur dire était important donc toute l'équipe l'écouta.

- j'ai réussi à communiquer avec lui. Il n'est ni démon, ni léviathan, mais il travaille pour Crowley, il n'est pas contre nous. La seule raison pour laquelle il travaille pour lui c'est pour avoir accès au plus important système informatique extérieur au système des léviathans. Il veut éliminer ces monstres tout comme nous et a jugé que la meilleure façon de le faire en secret était de travailler pour le roi de l'enfer. Il a infiltré les banques de donnés des léviathans pour connaître l'emplacement de leur système de sécurité et aussi pour entrer dans des dossiers secrets dont un qui pourrait nous intéressé.

Le Docteur leur donna une copie qui contenait des bases chimiques.

-Il s'agit de la liste des produits chimiques qui entrent dans la composition de la nourriture de leur bétail humain. Plus loin c'est une liste de réactions possibles aux produits, ce hacker est notre allié.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est notre allié ? Pourquoi nous donnerait-il toutes ces informations gratuites ? Demanda Dean.

-Gratuite, non, j'ai dû lui fournir des infos en échanges, rien de compromettant, une description détaillée de la biologie des léviathans, leurs forces et leurs points faibles. J'ai dû le mettre au courant qu'on avait l'intention de les empoisonner.

-Docteur, ce que vous avez fait est très dangereux. S'inquiéta Jack.

-Pourquoi ? S'il s'agit d'un léviathan il connaît déjà ses forces et ses faiblesses et je te rappelle que nous savons où est le hacker, mais lui ignore où nous sommes.

-Tu es complètement cinglé, tu nous as peut-être vendu aux léviathans ou à Crowley ! Lui reprocha Dean ce qui ne lui plaisait guère, il se leva et se pencha sur la table pour s'approcher de lui.

-J'ai travaillé très fort toute la nuit et tu crois que je n'ai pas envisagé toutes les possibilités !

-On se calme les amis ! Intervient Gabriel.

-J'ai confiance en vous Docteur, mais ça m'inquiète quand même tout ça. Avoua Jack.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, il va nous aider pour le poison, en connaissant ce que leurs proies humaines mangent et de quoi les léviathans sont fait il va pouvoir faire des liens et trouver un produit inoffensif pour les humains et fatal pour les léviathans, c'est notre seule chance d'avancer !Ce hacker est un génie et pour que moi je dise ça !

-Il risque de nous infiltrer et de découvrir ce qu'est _Torchwood_. Dit Martha.

-Il connaît déjà _Torchwood_. Dit-il tous furent étonné.

-Vaguement on s'entend, c'est en faisant des recherches qu'il est tombé sur nous par hasard, comme il savait déjà ce qu'était _Torchwood_, il est entré dans nos systèmes par curiosité, il était étonné de constater qu'il existait toujours une société humaine sophistiquée ayant survécu aux léviathans.

-Il travaille peut-être réellement pour Crowley. Repris Dean.

-Peut-être, mais Crowley ne travaille pas pour les léviathans. Lui rappela Jack.

-Alors patron j'accepte ou non son aide ? Demanda le Docteur.

-Acceptez-la, mais restez sur vos gardes.

-Ne t'en fait pas.

-Essayez d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui OK ? Je vous rejoins, Mickey tu vas avec Dean aujourd'hui, je vais te remplacer.

.

Aussitôt arrivé aux ordinateurs le Docteur se mit au travail, Sam, Jack et Gabriel le regardait perplexes.

-Theta, relaxe. Lui dit l'archange.

-Docteur, et je suis relaxe.

-Non tu es nerveux rien d'étonnant à ce que Dean croit que tu es sous l'effet de la drogue.

-Il a raison montrez-moi les messages du hacker. Dit Jack. Le Docteur s'exécuta en silence et Jack lu tout les messages et les fit même imprimer.

-Je n'ai pas eu de messages plus récent, je fais quoi en attendant ? Demanda le Docteur.

-Tu relaxes. Répéta Gabriel.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes obligé de travailler plus que les autres Docteur, vous avez travaillé une partie de la soirée et toute la nuit, je vous sers un thé d'accord. Dit Jack.

-Moi j'ai des suçons ! Déclara Gabriel en leur en donnant chacun un.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sam au Docteur.

-Apparemment c'est à moi de sauver le monde alors c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Répondit-il.

-Je n'exige à personne de travailler sans arrêts, parfois il y a des urgences et on n'a pas le choix, sinon pas question de travailler plus que nécessaire. Affirma Jack en lui donnant un thé, il avait apporté un café pour Sam et lui et un chocolat chaud pour Gabriel.

-Comment t'as su que j'aimais ça ! S'étonna Gabriel.

-Avec votre amour inconditionnel pour le sucre, j'ai fait le lien.

-Je ne me défonce pas dans le travail, je cherche quelque chose. Reprit le Docteur.

-Que cherchez-vous ? Demanda Jack.

-À pénétrer dans le système informatique de mon TARDIS pour le localiser, ça éviterai à Castiel de chercher au hasard sur toute la surface de la planète.

-Nous allons le trouver, rien ne presse. Dit l'archange.

-Je sais Gabriel, vous voulez m'empêcher de le trouver pour ne pas que je me sauve avant d'avoir libérer la Terre des léviathans, mais vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter, même si je devrais pour ça me battre contre vous.

-c'est pour ton bien Docteur. Dit l'archange.

-Je suis correct et parfaitement lucide.

-Tu es encore fragile.

-Je vais m'en sortir.

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est faux. Tu vas juste t'enfoncer davantage.

-Rester ici ne m'aidera pas.

-Ça va au moins t'empêcher de faire des erreurs graves.

-Docteur j'aimerai qu'on parle de Utopia, Martha vous et moi. Dit Jack.

-Je ne me rappelle pas Utopia.

-Je sais c'est pourquoi nous devons en parler, ce soir. Dit-il, il pensait à la possibilité de reculer le temps, mais si le Docteur ne se souvenait pas cette solution était inutile.

.

En après-midi ils firent le bilan de leurs solutions, le poison était presque à point, mais à petite échelle, ils savaient que l'énergie Arton les pulvérisait, mais avec un seul seigneur du temps capable d'en produire ça ne les avançait pas même si le Docteur leur dit qu'il pouvait au moins enchanter quelques-unes de leurs armes avec cette énergie. Il mentionna également l'ouverture du void pour y renvoyer les léviathans se souvenant jadis d'avoir fait cela avec des cybermen, mais il lui fallait le TARDIS. Dean leur parla alors du purgatoire et de la possibilité de les y renvoyer, mais il ignorait s'il pouvait le faire pour tous les léviathans de la planète. Castiel suggéra de viser avant tout la tête du groupe ce qui voulait dire Dick, il pouvait remonter jusqu'à lui, mais il faudrait être extrêmement prudent, il était probablement très bien protégé. L'ange leur appris que les léviathans avaient une sorte de lien télépathique et si la tête dirigeante mourait les autres allaient être complètement désorganisés. Jack leur parla alors du Valiant.

-Je peux le remettre en état, j'ai déjà commencé d'ailleurs. Déclara le Docteur qui semblait vouloir se racheter auprès de son vieil ami qu'il avait blessé.

-C'était vous? Ça me rassure je croyais à un intrus.

-Alors?

-Bonne idée, mais il y a aussi ce hacker.

-Je peux m'occuper des deux.

.

Le Docteur qui avait écouté en silence les événements de Utopia ne dit toujours rien à la fin du récit jusqu'à ce que Martha lui demande si ça lui revenait et il acquiesça.

-J'ai revu le Maître après. Dit-il.

-Ce salaud est encore en vie ! Se découragea-t-elle, Jack était plus modéré dans sa haine.

-Raconte. Lui demanda-t-il et le Docteur le fit de son mieux même si certaines parties de son récit manquaient, il faisait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait pour leur donner une image des plus précises. En somme ce qu'ils comprirent c'est que les seigneurs du temps avaient mis ce bruit de tambour dans la tête du Maître enfant pour qu'il soit le lien qui leur permettrait de sortir du verrou temporel, ce qu'ils avaient essayé de faire. Tous se souvenaient de la planète monstrueuse apparu dans le ciel, mais ils ignoraient que c'était Gallifrey. Ce que le Docteur semblait avoir retenu le plus était le mal qu'ils avaient fait à son ami en lui mettant ça dans la tête et le fait que celui-ci l'avait sauvé. Le reste était flou et pourtant ce reste était beaucoup plus important selon eux. Martha essaya d'avoir des précisions sur le pourquoi et le comment de la venue des seigneurs du temps sur Terre, mais il était incapable de lui en donner.

-C'est peut-être important. Dit-elle.

-La mémoire n'est pas rationnelle et se fiche de ce qui est important ou non. Les premier souvenirs qui reviennent sont toujours ceux liés à de fortes émotions vous devriez savoir ça Martha. Lui expliqua Gabriel resté avec son protégé.

-Oui, mais j'essayais seulement d'en savoir plus.

-Merci Docteur. Lui dit Jack.

.

Ils firent d'autres séances du genre pour l'aider à se souvenir et parce que la solution y était peut-être enfoui et Martha constata rapidement que Gabriel avait raison, il se souvenait des moments les plus émotifs, par exemple lorsqu'ils avaient ramené la Terre avec le TARDIS après l'invasion des Daleks, la seule chose qui était vraiment claire pour lui c'était lorsqu'il avait dû effacer la mémoire de Donna après la métacrisis. C'était encore très sensible pour lui puisqu'il n'a pu terminé la séance trop bouleversé, Donna lui manquait toujours même après 200 ans et une nouvelle régénération. Ce qui ne semblait malheureusement pas son cas ni à Rose d'ailleurs. Après chaque séance ils le laissaient parler d'un souvenir de son choix et ça tournait souvent autour de cette Amy Pond et son mari Rory ou bien de River, mais tout comme Donna, parler de River lui était extrêmement difficile. Il le faisait quand même sans que personne ne le force sachant qu'il devait affronter ses propres démons pour s'en sortir et une fois ces séances terminées il n'arrivera plus à en parler. Pour les Winchester qui avaient assistés à quelques-unes de ces séances c'était très enrichissant, Sam le savait pour River il lui en avait déjà parlé, mais pas pour tout le reste. Dean était franchement étonné par le vécu qu'il avait, il n'arrivait plus à le voir en tant que Legolas et ça le troublait, mais il ignorait si c'était de façon positive ou négative, il n'osait pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Il se demandait tout de même s'il était le seul ou si Sam l'était tout autant alors il se lança rejoignant Sam à la fin d'une de ces séances.

-Pas grand chose à voir avec notre Legolas de jadis. Dit-il à son frère.

-Moi je le vois encore.

-Comment tu fais ?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué ça et tu ne peux pas comprendre si tu n'as pas couché avec une créature télépathe, lorsque je dis que je le connais je ne parle pas de son nom, ses goûts, ses souvenirs etc. Je parle de son âme de l'entité qu'il est, je sais ce qu'il ressens, la façon dont il pense et même si je ne connais pas ses pensées, je sais comment il réagirait dans diverses situations parce que je sais qui il est vraiment. Si je le revois dans 10 ans, même s'il s'est régénérer je vais le reconnaître.

-J'ai vraiment de la difficulté à te suivre Samy.

-Je vais faire ça simple, pense à un gâteau au chocolat avec du glaçage, peu importe la couleur ou l'épaisseur du glaçage, ça reste un gâteau au chocolat, tu me suis ?

-Oui.

-Les gens en général ne voit que le glaçage, moi je vois le gâteau au chocolat en dessous même s'il y a six pouces de glaçage plus des bonbons et des décorations. Est-ce assez simple pour toi ?

-Oui, ce serait bon un gâteau au chocolat comme dessert ce soir. Avoua Dean, Sam soupira découragé.

-J'ai...tout de même embrassé Castiel et avec la langue. Avoua-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Et bien il était temps.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus étonné.

-Non, désolé.

-C'est à cause de la rareté des femmes. Dit-il tentant de se convaincre lui-même, Sam préféra se taire.


	14. Les autres

Chapitre14-Les autres

_Sommaire: C'était prévisible les Winchester et Castiel partent de nouveau de leur côté, mais ils ne resteront pas seuls très longtemps._

Dean combattait les léviathans depuis une demi-heures, il était furieux contre Jack qui avait accepté l'aide de Meg et de sa bande, comment avait-il osé ! Il avait fait un vote, mais tout de même. Dean tenait à prouver qu'ils pouvaient y arriver sans les démons. Sam l'avait suivi bien qu'en désaccord de même que Castiel. Ils étaient tout de même mieux organisés que la dernière fois, ils étaient parti depuis deux jours et étaient toujours vivants, c'était bon signe. Ils réussirent à tuer les léviathans avec difficulté et montèrent dans la camionnette, ils avaient récupéré leur camionnette rouge, comme ils n'étaient que trois, ils pouvaient apporter de bonnes réserves de nourriture et d'essence. Castiel leur indiquait les chemins les plus sécuritaires et ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. L'idée d'amener de nouveaux survivants en sécurité leur traversa l'esprit, mais ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir s'embarquer dans cette aventure encore une fois, ils avaient tellement perdu. L'avantage d'être juste eux était qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tente, ils dormaient dans la camionnette et la nourriture s'épuisait beaucoup moins rapidement. Sam boudait toujours s'ennuyant de son amant, mais il allait s'en remettre de toute façon lui non plus n'approuvait pas que Jack demande l'aide des démons. Castiel qui n'était pas d'accord avec Dean au début semblait s'être fait à l'idée, il semblait même apprécier le fait d'être de retour à la chasse avec les deux frères comme si c'était là sa véritable place.

.

Le quatrième jour ils firent face à un groupe important de léviathans qu'ils savaient ne pas pouvoir vaincre, mais ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix, Castiel aurait pu les téléporter, mais aurait fallu qu'ils abandonnent la camionnette, ce qui causerait leur mort de toute façon alors aussi bien en tuer le plus possible. Au beau milieu du combat ils eurent de l'aide imprévue, un groupe d'humain se joignit à eux, mais même avec cette aide le combat fut rude et ils avaient des armes capables de faire imploser les léviathans, un truc qui les rongeait de l'intérieur, les deux frère étaient fascinés. Une fois les léviathans éliminés un homme aux cheveux blonds délavés et vêtu de noir en entier s'avança vers eux, il semblait être le chef de la bande, mais Dean était méfiant, il pouvait être un démon, en fait il en était probablement un, ils étaient toujours au Canada après tout et il ressemblait drôlement au type aperçu avec Meg.

-Vous vous battez bien, mais à trois contre cette bande vous n'aviez aucune chance.

-Maître, il s'agit peut-être de démons. Lui dit un de ses acolytes, ce qui répondait à la question de Dean.

-Ils pensent exactement la même chose de nous, fais tes tests si ça peut te rassurer. Dit celui qu'on avait appelé _Maître_. Les Winchester et Castiel furent arrosés d'eau bénite.

-Peut-on s'en assuré nous aussi ? Demanda Dean.

-Allez-y. Dean s'exécuta, pas des démons, comme s'il eut lu ses pensées le chef releva son chandail et s'entailla le bras pour montrer que son sang était rouge, Dean fit de même.

-Notre repaire n'est pas loin si vous voulez nous suivre.

Ils acceptèrent, même s'ils ne restaient pas, cela leur donnait un endroit où dormir ce soir, ils montèrent dans la camionnette et suivirent le groupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Cass ? Demanda Dean à l'ange.

-Je pense qu'ils peuvent nous aider. Avoua Castiel bien qu'il avait l'air légèrement préoccupé.

Ils avaient une grande base souterraine pas aussi vaste et moderne que _Torchwood_, mais tout de même impressionnante. Ils étaient quelques centaines, pas des survivants, mais des guerriers ou tout au moins des survivants transformés en soldats. Des hommes pour la plupart, mais tout de même quelques femmes tout aussi combattantes que les hommes. Tous les regardaient avec hostilité et méfiance, rien pour les rassurer. Le chef les invita à entrer dans son bureau plus luxueux que le reste, il avait tout d'un dictateur, mais pour le moment il était un allié potentiel. Deux gardes étaient avec lui, du moins ils en avaient l'air, mais restèrent à l'extérieur du bureau, il ferma la porte.

Quelle est votre petite histoire ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement à son bureau.

Et vous ? Demanda Dean.

Vous êtes chez moi, je pose les questions.

Nous sommes des chasseurs de démons, nous voulons détruire les léviathans. Dit Sam.

Nous avons le même but, vous êtes ?

Dean Winchester et lui c'est mon frère Sam et lui c'est Castiel un ami.

Oh les frères Winchester et leur ange domestique, c'est mon jour de chance on dirait.

Vous nous connaissez ? S'étonna Sam.

Dans un pays dominé par des démons vous êtes célèbres, Crowley veut votre tête.

Et vous allez lui apporter ? Devina Dean.

Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Mort vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité, mais contre les léviathans vous êtes assez redoutables. Je travaille effectivement pour le roi de l'enfer, c'est une très belle couverture, il a confiance en moi et pendant ce temps, je mobilise mes armées dans son dos.

Vous voulez combattre Crowley ?

Pas pour le moment, ma priorité est ces saloperies de léviathans. Vous voulez repartir en solo ou travailler avec nous ? Si vous repartez nous ne serons pas toujours là pour vous couvrir.

On peut y réfléchir ? Demanda Dean.

Oui, restez avec nous aujourd'hui, demain vous me donnerez votre réponse, je vous présente aux autres, venez.

Et qui êtes vous ? Demanda Dean n'ayant pas oublié.

Tout le monde m'appelle Maître, vous faites comme eux.

D'accord.

.

Ils suivirent le Maître dans la salle commune, il fit un geste et tous s'immobilisèrent pour l'écouter.

-Voici Dean et Sam Winchester et Castiel, Castiel est un ange il est aussi puissant que les léviathans alors respectez le, ils seront avec nous pour la journée faites leur bon accueil.

-Est-ce que ce sont LES Winchester ? Demanda une femme.

-Oui ce sont eux. Il y eut quelques murmures puis le Maître exigea de nouveau le silence.

-Le repas arrive dans un instant, les invités seront servis les premiers, mais pas Castiel les anges ne mangent pas et je veux qu'on leur prépare un lit pour ce soir. Dit-il à un homme en particulier.

-Oui Maître. Dit-il en s'inclinant. Il fit venir une femme.

-Sylvia si ces messieurs désirent de la compagnie cette nuit vous vous en occupez.

-Oui Maître.

-Bon appétit à tous et à notre victoire contre les léviathans ! Conclut le Maître, il eut des acclamations dans la foule et tous s'installèrent pour le repas, les Winchester mangèrent à la table du Maître.

-Des questions ? Leur demanda-t-il d'un air jovial.

-C'est un peu...ces gens vous obéissent. Demanda Dean ne voulant pas le vexer, mais il était intrigué, ce mec était un dictateur qui se prenait pour un roi, c'était aberrant.

-Tu es chanceux que je sois de très bonne humeur, on ne passe pas ce genre de commentaire, mais pour répondre à ta question oui ils m'obéissent parce que je leur offre beaucoup mieux que Crowley, à commencer par de la nourriture saine et des soins de santé, d'ailleurs si vous restez vous devrez vous faire vacciner contre toutes ces saloperies qui circulent dans la populace. Je suis également beaucoup plus charmant que lui vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-il sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse de leur part.

-Désolé et que voulez-vous dire par compagnie pour la nuit ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander l'aîné des Winchester.

-J'ai quelques putes, des mâles et des femelles c'est comme vous voulez.

.

Dean en profita pour demander une fille pour la nuit Sam préférait être seul, ils avaient discuté ensemble après le repas et avaient décidé de rester, du moins pour un temps, ces gens n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique, mais c'était des combattants qui avaient à cœur la survie de l'humanité, Dean aimait cette attitude. Sam ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, mais le Docteur lui manquait et quelque chose chez le Maître le lui rappelait atrocement même s'il n'était pas en mesure de dire quoi. Son attitude joviale peut-être, son regard profond, c'était difficile à dire.

.

Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillé tôt pour rencontrer le Maître qui voulait leur réponse.

-Nous acceptons de rester pour un temps. Lui dit Dean.

-Pour un temps peux-tu préciser ?

-Nous ne voulons pas être forcé d'appartenir à votre groupe par un contrat, mais nous voulons nous battre avec vous, pour combien de temps je ne sais pas. Expliqua Dean.

-Vous avez du culot de vouloir décider de vos conditions Sir Winchester. Dit le Maître.

-Nous étions avec un autre groupe avant, nous sommes restés autour d'un mois, nous sommes habitués de travailler seuls et de nous déplacer énormément, cela dit, impossible pour nous de vous garantir une permanence. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Le Maître se leva et leur tourna autour comme un fauve flairant sa proie c'était très intimidant et Dean devait faire un effort immense pour le supporter.

-J'aime ton attitude Dean Winchester. Dit-il en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, Sam se rappelait avoir vécu la même chose avec le Docteur, mais il doutait que leurs intentions étaient les mêmes. Le Maître se dirigea vers Sam et procéda à la même analyse. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard Sam frissonna, ce type n'était pas humain il en était persuadé et comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées le Maître lui sourit discrètement.

-Personne n'est autorisé à me regarder droit dans les yeux, mais je sais que vous deux, vous ne baisserez jamais les yeux devant qui que ce soit, j'adore ! J'accepte votre offre, mais n'oubliez pas que tant que vous êtes ici, je suis votre Maître.

-Oui, Maître. Dit difficilement Dean et Sam répéta.

-Bob, amenez ces jeunes hommes à la clinique pour le vaccin, je vous rejoins. Dit-il à un de ses gardes.

-Oui Maître.

.

Rendu à la clinique une femme les installa, mais c'était le Maître lui-même qui faisait l'injection.

-Vous n'avez pas de médecin ? Demanda Sam.

-Je suis le médecin et bien d'autres choses. répondit-il en le dévisageant ce qui mettait Sam mal à l'aise il avait le même regard que le Docteur lorsque celui-ci le draguait, mais Sam se disait que son cerveau lui jouait des tours, le Docteur lui manquait et il associait n'importe quel geste à ce dernier.

-Est-ce qu'il est sécuritaire ? Demanda Sam en fixant la seringue inquiet.

-Personne n'est malade, oui il l'est je l'ai fait moi-même et je l'ai testé plusieurs fois sur des cobayes humains.

-Vous l'avez fait !

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui Sam Winchester, oui, je l'ai fait. Relève ta manche s'il te plaît.

Sam obéit malgré son inconfort face aux seringues, après l'injection il lui mit un pansement et Sam remarqua la froideur de ses doigts, mais aussi la délicatesse de ses gestes qui lui rappelait le Docteur une fois de plus. Le Maître le fixa un moment et Sam détourna les yeux, il avait un regard hypnotique.

Ensuite le Maître alla s'occuper du vaccin de Dean. Ce dernier avait encore plus peur que lui des seringues et même s'il cherchait à le cacher c'était assez évident.

-Vous ne devriez pas avoir d'effets secondaires, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Leur dit le Maître. Ils quittèrent Dean se lamentant à cause de la douleur et répéta à Sam à quel point il haïssait les seringues, ce dernier ne répondait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Samy ? Fini par demander Dean.

-Rien.

-Arrête de mentir.

-Le Maître est étrange et quelque peu inquiétant.

-Il t'a menacé quelque chose ?

-Non, il a juste un regard...

-Hypnotique? Termina Dean.

-Oui, je ne crois pas qu'il soit humain.

-C'est un dictateur arrogant et prétentieux, mais il m'a l'air humain et Cass nous l'aurait dit.

-Oui, peut-être que je m'en fait pour rien. Laisse tomber.

.

Ils firent connaissance avec les autres et apprirent beaucoup, leur seul boulot ici était de tuer des léviathans, d'autres personnes s'occupaient du reste, ils comprirent qu'ici c'était l'habitation des soldats, mais le Maître avait logé des groupes de survivants pas très loin dans diverses demeures toutes souterraines, il avait compris que les roches au dessus de leur tête les protégeaient du radar des léviathans. Les survivants étaient un mélange d'humains sauvages rassemblés et d'humains libérés des léviathans lors de raid. Les Winchester étaient impressionnés malgré eux.

-Vous arrivez à les sauver ? Demanda Dean à Jennifer, une des plus anciennes soldates.

-Le bétail à léviathan ? Pas tous, certains ont trop ingurgités de bouffe chimique et sont irrécupérables, ils ne survivent pas à leur manque, d'autres ont juste perdu trop de neurones, ils restent légumes même après le sevrage et pour d'autres le foie et les reins sont trop endommagés. Disons qu'on en sauve le quart, le tiers si on est chanceux.

-Vous avez confiance en lui, le Maître ? Demanda Sam.

-Nous ne l'aimons pas particulièrement, il est cruel et n'a aucune compassion, mais nous l'apprécions comme chef, il fait beaucoup pour nous. De toute façon il est plus fort que nous tous, vous verrez avec le temps. Il a d'étranges pouvoirs.

-Est-il humain ? Demanda Sam.

-Bien sûr que non, mais nous ignorons ce qu'il est, nous ne cherchons pas à le savoir non plus, il n'est ni un démon, ni un léviathan c'est tout ce qu'il a voulu nous dire.

-Ça ne vous intrigue pas ? Demanda Dean.

-Bien sûr, mais nous ne le saurons jamais et il n'aime pas du tout qu'on insiste, il n'est pas souvent ici, Rodrigue est son second c'est lui notre patron la plupart du temps.

-Que disent les gens au sujet de ses origines ? Demanda Sam intéressé par cet aspect il avait bien senti la nature non-humaine du Maître.

-Pas grand chose, certains disent qu'il est un extra-terrestre, d'autres croient qu'il est un être humain venu du futur pour nous aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il connaît des remèdes à des maladies incurables comme le cancer, il a fabriqué ce vaccin comme s'il connaissait déjà les maladies qui nous affectent, il a rendu nos armes mortelles pour les léviathans. Personnellement je pense qu'il n'est pas humain et a un projet beaucoup plus sinistre que simplement nous sauver, mais c'est juste mon opinion pour la plupart des gens ici il est notre sauveur, c'est tout ce qui compte.

.

Ils eurent la chance d'avoir un aperçu de ses pouvoirs ce jour-là. Ils devaient faire un raid aujourd'hui pour libérer un important groupe humain et tuer le groupe de léviathans qui avaient fait l'erreur de s'installer au Canada. Détruire les léviathans était un ordre qui venait de Crowley, ils furent donc forcés de travailler avec un groupe de démons ce qui arrivait occasionnellement les avait prévenu Jennifer. Libérer les humains venait du Maître et Crowley se fichait éperdument de ce que le Maître faisait avec ces réfugiés, il ignorait totalement que le Maître les soignait et en faisait des soldats lorsque c'était possible.

-Dire qu'on a quitté_ Torchwood_ à cause de ça ! Maugréa Sam.

-Arrête Samy, on a trouvé mieux. Le rassura Dean.

-Oui ça c'est ton avis.

Il y avait énormément de léviathans et même avec les démons ce n'était pas facile et ils essuyèrent plusieurs pertes dans les deux camps. Les démons, fidèles à leur nature, se retirèrent une fois leurs effectifs réduits laissant les humains aux prises avec le reste des monstres. Le Maître leur ordonna de s'enlever de son chemin et bombarda les léviathans d'éclairs qui les brûlaient de l'intérieur et dans d'horribles souffrances, c'était assez impressionnant. La plupart des soldats de leur groupe s'étaient retirés n'ayant plus de munitions, ordre du Maître et seuls les Winchester étaient assez agiles pour se servir efficacement d'armes blanches, Castiel était également toujours dans la course. Après un moment Castiel s'approcha du Maître et le prit délicatement par le bras.

-Arrêtez. Lui dit-il. Étonné par ce geste et pas habitué du tout à la gentillesse il cessa, recula de quelques pas et s'écroula épuisé. Les Winchester, Castiel et les quelques soldats encore valides terminèrent le travail. Ensuite les soldats poussèrent doucement le bétail humain dans des fourgons pour les amener dans un local fermé le temps de leur désintoxication. Les Winchester rejoignirent Castiel auprès du Maître qui se relevait difficilement.

-Rejoignez les autres avant qu'ils partent. Leur ordonna-t-il. Dean avança pour l'aider.

-C'est un ordre ! Répéta le Maître refusant son aide. Dean recula et Sam observa le Maître, mais sans s'approcher. Ce dernier fini par se lever et après avoir fixer Castiel un moment d'un regard dur disparu à l'aide d'un manipulateur de vortex semblable à celui de Jack.

-Plutôt orgueilleux. Déclara Dean pas du tout troublé par son attitude revêche.

-Un peu comme toi, qu'est-il Cass ? Demanda Sam à l'ange.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, il m'a interdit de vous le dire. Rattrapons ces fourgons, je n'ai pas assez de forces pour vous téléporter. Leur dit-il.

.

Revenu au refuge, les blessés étaient installés sur des lits et la même femme que pour les vaccins s'occupait d'eux. Sam s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous êtes médecin ?

-Non j'étais préposée jadis, nous n'avons pas de médecin, pas même une infirmière, le Maître s'occupe généralement des blessés. Répondit-elle.

-Il est lui-même blessé, je peux vous aider, je soignais les gens dans mon groupe de survivants.

-Ce n'est pas de refus, merci beaucoup. Dit-elle.

-Laisse Sam, je vais le faire. Dit Castiel.

-Cass, tu dois économiser ton énergie. Lui rappela-t-il.

-Juste les plus gravement blessés. Insista l'ange et avant que Sam ajoute autre chose il s'y mit immédiatement.

.

Une fois les Winchester endormis, Castiel alla voir les rescapés, le spectacle le désola. La plupart était toujours dans un état d'hébétude totale, mais certains commençaient déjà à ressentir le manque. Les quelques soldats présents n'intervenaient pas, se contentant de surveiller étroitement le groupe. Castiel aimerait pouvoir les guérir, au moins leur enlever la douleur, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller sa précieuse énergie angélique. Au levé du jour dans ceux qui était en manque, seule la moitié avait survécu, la plupart était toujours dociles et amorphes. Castiel s'informa auprès des soldats qui lui apprirent que ça prenait environ 24 heures en général avant que les sujets commencent à être en manque de drogue et ce n'était évidemment pas le plus joli des spectacles. Peu survivaient au sevrage malheureusement. Castiel sorti et s'éloigna de la bâtisse, voir l'humanité réduite à si peu le bouleversait grandement et ce par sa faute. Il contacta Gabriel qui le rejoignit rapidement.

-Bonjour petit frère, je savais que tu étais avec les Winchester. Tout le monde s'en doute.

-Est-ce qu'il leur en veulent ?

-Un peu, mais je crois qu'ils comprennent même le Docteur.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il veut les rejoindre tu t'en doute bien, mais je réussi toujours à le convaincre de rester, il communique avec le hacker et cherche à repérer le TARDIS.

-Il l'a trouvé ?

-Non, moi je l'ai trouvé, mais je ne lui dit pas.

-Viens voir ça. Dit Castiel en l'invitant à visiter l'entrepôt.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Le bétail des léviathans, ce groupe de personnes essaie de les sauver, je trouve ça magnifique.

-Ces quatre là ? S'étonna-t-il ne voyant que quatre soldats.

-Non, suis moi, mais reste invisible.

Castiel lui fit visiter le quartier des soldats qui prenaient leur premier repas, les Winchester étaient avec eux ce qui rassura Gabriel. Puis il l'amena voir les autres refuges organisés en petites communautés souterraines.

-C'est tout un réseau ! Avoua l'archange impressionné.

-Et tu ne devineras jamais qui est à la tête de tout ça, tu le connais, suis-moi. Dit Castiel Gabriel le suivi intrigué et n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-Koschei ! Murmura-t-il.

-Il a sûrement un plan, il ne fait pas cela par compassion pour les humains.

-Il a certainement d'autres projets je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais pour l'instant il est d'une aide précieuse.

-Et Meg ?

-Les Winchester ont pris panique pour rien, Meg nous aide beaucoup et j'avoue que pour un démon c'est assez impressionnant et contrairement à Koschei ses intentions sont claires évincer Crowley et prendre sa place.

-Oui, typiquement démons. Je la préfère à Crowley.

-Oui, surveille Koschei de près d'accord, moi je dois m'occuper de Theta.

-Je m'en charge.

-Merci petit frère, à bientôt. Sur ce il disparu.

.

Castiel rejoignit les Winchester. Sam avait trouvé moyen d'emprunter l'ordinateur et envoya un court message au Docteur juste pour lui dire qu'ils allaient bien, Dean draguait une des soldates, il redevenait lui-même. Le Maître était revenu, il avait l'air un peu épuisé, mais c'était tout, il examina ses blessés et la préposée du nom de Charlotte lui dit que Castiel avait guéri les blessés graves.

-Je pense sérieusement à vous garder comme médecin plutôt que comme soldat. Dit-il à l'ange puis exigea le silence de ses troupes.

Nous avons subit une défaite parce que peu d'entre vous savez vous défendre au corps à corps, sans mes munitions spéciales vous êtes perdus.

Ils étaient anormalement nombreux. dit un homme puis tous se mirent à parler, il les fit taire.

_Anormalement_ n'existe pas au combat, il faut être prêts à tout. Winchester approchez, tout les deux ! Ordonna-t-il, ils obéirent un peu mal à l'aise devant tous ces regards. Vous observez ! Dit-il à la foule.

Avez-vous vos armes blanches sur vous ? Leur demanda-t-il, ils acquiescèrent et sans prévenir le Maître attaqua Sam qui bloqua le coup, le Maître essaya de nouveau et Sam le bloqua trop confus encore pour attaquer, Dean s'en mêla et le Maître se retrouva avec une dague contre son cou.

Lâche mon frère ! Dit l'aîné des Winchester.

Merveilleux ! S'exclama le Maître. Dean ignorant comment réagir perdit un peu de son emprise et le Maître en profita pour se libérer et le mettre au sol en une manœuvre trop rapide pour qu'ils aient eut le temps de réagir et entre-temps avait même réussi à éviter l'agression de Sam derrière.

Merci pour la démonstration messieurs. Leur dit le Maître, Sam comprit, mais Dean était furieux et voulait le charger de nouveau, Sam l'arrêta.

Dean c'était une démonstration ! Lui cria-t-il.

Une humiliation tu veux dire ! S'écria-t-il, mais au moins ne chargea plus.

Calme toi Winchester Dit le Maître très relaxe.

Me calmer !

Dean arrête ! Insista Sam, deux hommes plutôt costauds escortèrent Dean un peu plus loin, le Maître exigea de nouveau le silence.

Ce que vous venez de voir est ce que j'attends de vous. Avez-vous remarqué leurs réflexes ? Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se faire attaquer, mais ils étaient prêts. Dean a perdu sa concentration et je me suis libéré, ne perdez jamais une opportunité de vous libérer et frapper en retour ce que je n'ai pas fait, ce n'était qu'une démonstration et le combat n'était pas équitable, je ne suis pas humain, j'appartiens à une espèce possédant des réflexes beaucoup plus aiguisés que les vôtres. Dans le cas des léviathans, vous avez l'avantage. Ils ont beau copier votre apparence, ils ne seront jamais aussi vifs et rapides que vous, plus forts bien sûr et plus endurants c'est une évidence, mais pas plus rapides ni plus agiles. À partir de maintenant vous allez vous entraîner au combat rapproché avec ou sans armes, certains d'entre vous sont déjà doués comme les Winchester, les plus doués vont entraîner les autres que ça vous plaise ou non.

Pourquoi ferait-on ça ? Tous ces survivants que nous avons ramassé ne font rien eux. Dit un homme.

Tu n'es pas obligé d'être ici tu peux aller te soûler à la taverne du coin avec les autres loques vivantes si c'est ce qui t'intéresse, mais il s'agit de votre planète pas de la mienne vous voulez la récupérer ou non ? Je vais faire des listes ce soir, le nom des entraîneurs sera écrit en rouge en haut de la page et chacun d'eux entraînera au mois trois personnes, je ne veux pas faire de vous des pros, mais vous devez avoir une base.

Je peux entraîner des personnes. Offrit Castiel à l'intention du Maître.

Je n'en doute pas, très bien je vous mets entraîneur.

Sam remarqua que Castiel était la seule personne que le Maître vouvoyait, il avait du respect pour les anges comme le Docteur et ce même si ça faisait visiblement longtemps que lui et Gabriel se connaissaient. Il pensa également aux réflexes étonnants du Maître, à ses gestes, son regard, son attitude générale et même si ça lui semblait absurde puisque le Docteur était sensé être le dernier, il avait fortement l'impression que le Maître était un seigneur du temps.

.

Lorsqu'il parla de son hypothèse à Dean celui-ci approuvait, il trouvait qu'il se battait comme Legolas. Ils décidèrent d'aller le rencontrer, plusieurs soldats avaient profiter de cette journée de repos pour aller voir leur famille ou leurs amis dans un des refuges souterrains à proximité, le Maître ne devrait pas être trop occupé. Il était dans son bureau et les gardes durent lui annoncer leur visite et il accepta de les voir, un garde les fit entrer.

-Bonjour Winchester, je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il occupé à se faire un bandage au poignet.

-Vous êtes blessé ? Dit Sam.

-Garde ta compassion pour le Docteur, je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Vous connaissez le Docteur ? S'étonna Dean.

-Bien sûr que je le connais et je sais que vous avez combattu à ses côtés quelques temps.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Continua Dean.

-Je l'ai vu dans sa tête quand je suis allé vous aider avec la bande à Meg.

-Le type en noir c'était vous.

-Les léviathans l'ont salement amoché, il est maintenant plus cinglé que moi et ça c'est quelque chose! Avoua-t-il souriant avec ironie ce que les deux frères n'appréciaient guère.

-Il va s'en sortir. Dit Dean se retenant pour ne pas être impoli.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de l'étendue de sa folie, moi si. Je connais le Docteur depuis très longtemps.

-Vous êtes un seigneur du temps comme lui n'est-ce pas? Devina Sam.

-Alors quel est l'objet de votre visite ? Poursuivit-il ignorant la question de Sam.

-Vous pourriez travailler avec notre ancien groupe, ce serait mieux que des démons. Dit Dean essayant de trouver une raison plus formelle à leur visite.

-Je ne travaille pas avec des démons par choix, pour ce qui est de _Torchwood_, je ne suis pas certain que capitaine Jack Harkness accepterait de travailler avec moi, je crois qu'il préférerait Crowley.

-Vous le connaissez lui aussi ! S'étonna Dean.

-Lui et moi avons un passé déplaisant...enfin de son point de vue, il me déteste, avec raison bien sûr, mais je ne l'aime pas trop moi non plus.

-Je comprend, mais ils pourraient vous aider.

-Une alliance avec _Torchwood_ serait possible seulement si Harkness ignore tout de ma présence.

-Mais ça vous intéresserait ?

-Je vais y penser. Bon, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, les rescapés devraient être tous en sevrage maintenant, votre aide serait appréciée du côté des entrepôts. J'ai du boulot.

-Merci. Ils quittèrent.


	15. Le TARDIS

Chapitre 15a-Le TARDIS

_Sommaire: Le début de la fin. Deux chapitres et un court épilogue._

_**Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette longue histoire et comme c'est un triple crossover (supernatural, Torchwood, Doctor Who) j'ai essayé de donner autant d'importance aux personnages principaux des trois séries ce qui n'était pas toujours évident. Un merci spécial à Eliida, tes reviews m'ont encouragée à continuer cette histoire et merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics.**_

Jack passait le plus clair de son temps loin des autres, il faisait plusieurs sorties à l'aide de son manipulateur de vortex et aidait des survivants lorsqu'il le pouvait. Le départ des Winchester l'attristait, c'était prévisible bien sûr, mais il aurait aimé qu'ils restent en contact. L'atmosphère était plus maussade dans l'équipe de_ Torchwood_, Rhys ne devait pas se plaindre trop du départ de Dean, mais Mickey avait travaillé avec les deux frères et ceux-ci lui manquaient beaucoup. Le Docteur aussi était parti, hier. Il était venu le voir dans les appartements de _Torchwood _durant la nuit, il lui avait montré le courriel de Sam Winchester et il était parti. Il lui avait laissé un mot, il disait être partie à la recherche de son TARDIS qu'il avait repéré et spécifia que même Gabriel ne pouvait l'en empêcher, il salua tout le monde disant qu'il allait revenir le plus tôt possible, il était évidemment parti avec l'autre manipulateur de vortex.

.

Le lendemain il devait rencontrer Meg et faire le point, il ne pouvait nier le fait que Meg et sa bande étaient très utiles dommage que les Winchester ne voulaient pas comprendre. Les démons pouvaient se téléporter naturellement partout à travers le globe alors pour tester les poisons mis au point par Kayla et Martha il n'y avait pas mieux. Les poisons étaient efficaces notamment grâce aux informations données par l'étrange hacker, mais comment les produire à très grande échelle? Ce n'était pas qu'une ville ni même un pays qui était envahi, mais bien la planète entière. Comme le Docteur n'était plus là, Jack se chargea de communiquer avec le hacker tout en restant sur ses gardes. Le dernier communiqué l'avait laissé quelque peu méfiant, non seulement il savait où étaient les Winchester (en sécurité relative et bien portants), mais il était au courant pour le Valiant. Il avait deux façons pour éliminer les léviathans; un gaz irritant pour les humains, mais fatal pour les léviathans et les démons qui pouvait être envoyé dans la haute atmosphère à l'aide du Valiant. L'autre était un procédé plus complexe qui nécessitait l'ouverture de la faille spatio-temporelle, mais cela comportait d'énorme risques entre autre pour tout voyageurs du temps et pour les anges et les démons (considérés comme des voyageurs inter-dimensionnels). Il pouvait les envoyer dans l'espace à l'aide du Valiant pour les protéger. Jack compris à ce moment là que son mystérieux _allié _était soit un extra-terrestre, soit un membre de l'agence du temps comme lui. Le hacker était prêt à lui envoyer une cinquantaine de personnes pour l'aider à restaurer le célèbre vaisseau, mais en échange il voulait deux choses, un médecin pour ses blessés et le Docteur. Le fait qu'il connaissait le Docteur ne lui disait rien de bon de toute façon ce dernier n'était plus là. Jack aurait vraiment besoin de cette cinquantaine d'employés, mais ne voulait pas y impliquer les démons, c'était trop risqué. Il demanda toutefois à Meg si elle pouvait lui trouver des humains dans sa bande doués en réparation, il lui fit croire qu'il voulait restaurer des hovers puisque eux n'avaient pas la capacité de se téléporter, elle lui avait fourni une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes, c'était mieux que rien mais Jack et Mickey devaient tout superviser et c'était assez épuisant. Au moins ça avançait, il y avait peut-être de l'espoir finalement. Le Docteur avait déjà réparé une bonne partie du vaisseau et Jack croyait pouvoir le faire fonctionner de nouveau très bientôt. Entre-temps ils avaient des hovers pour amener des blessés, Gabriel les trouvait, s'assurait qu'ils n'étaient pas contagieux et récupérables puis Jack envoyait Mickey ou Gwen les cueillir en hover, malheureusement les hovers ne pouvaient pas couvrir tout le globe ni transporter des centaines de personnes alors ils restaient dans le secteur.

.

Quelques jours plus tard Kayla et Martha arrivèrent avec de bonnes nouvelles, elles avaient découvert qu'un de leur poison était encore plus efficace lorsqu'il était mêlé à du liquide, il devenait une sorte de super produit nettoyant et elles voulaient le tester à plus grande échelle. Gwen avait proposé d'en apporter une grande quantité dans un hovers et de le déversé sur un groupe de léviathans, mais ils avaient besoin d'un leurre pour les attirer, Jack proposa de le faire, s'il mourrait ce n'était pas très grave. La cible fut choisi par Gabriel, juste de l'autre côté des frontières canadiennes. Jack monta dans le hover avec Gwen et Martha et ils s'y rendirent en trente minutes, les hovers étaient tout de même supérieurs à tout ce qui se faisait sur Terre à cette époque, les anti-gravité n'étaient même pas encore connus! Les léviathans étaient perplexes sans plus devant cet étrange objet volant immobile au dessus de leur tête, Jack n'eut même pas besoin de sortir Gabriel les ayant guidé vers un groupe important dans un endroit restreint. L'expérience fut une réussite et Jack eut une autre idée; une fois le Valiant restauré, ils pourraient envoyer ce poison dans les nuages et lorsqu'il allait pleuvoir, il se mêlerait à l'eau de pluie, une combinaison mortelle pour les léviathans, c'était probablement réalisable, ils devaient essayer. Ce serait comme créer des pluies acides, mais pour léviathans.

.

Il mit le feu à l'huile sacrée entourant l'archange, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je suis désolé Gabriel. Dit-il.

-Comment peux-tu osé me faire ça ? Demanda l'archange, son regard était dur malgré son ton calme.

-Je vous l'ai dit, personne ne va m'empêcher de trouver mon TARDIS, elle est une partie de moi. Ça ne sera pas long je vous le promets.

-Ça va être très long parce que tu vas mourir avant de t'y rendre Docteur.

-Je dois tenter ma chance, ne vous en faite pas, ma bombe artisanale est programmée pour exploser dans deux heures, elle est juste assez forte pour créer un petit incendie qui va activer les gicleurs, ça va aller Gabriel.

-Non Docteur, tu es complètement stupide et tu as le même défaut que Dean Winchester, tu te crois invincible et capable de tout et le pire c'est que tu te crois guéri et parfaitement sain d'esprit. Le TARDIS est sous un lac gelé tu espères t'y rendre de quelle façon ? Les manipulateurs de vortex ne fonctionnent pas sous l'eau et avant tu dois casser la glace.

-Je l'ai modifié.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas testé, s'il y a un défaut dans ton manipulateur modifié, tu seras réduit à l'état d'atomes éparpillés à travers l'espace.

-Je dois essayer ! S'impatienta le seigneur du temps.

-Personne ne sera là pour te sauver, si tu es chanceux peut-être que ça va arrivé après que ta bombe m'ait libéré.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me sauver Gabriel, j'assumerais les conséquences de mes erreurs.

-Mais tu sais que je vais le faire.

-Ça va aller ne vous en faite pas et merci pour tout.

-Docteur, je peux t'aider à le libérer des glaces.

-Non Gabriel, Vous voulez éviter que je m'en empare.

-Oui, c'était l'idée tu es trop instable, mais vu ton entêtement je suis forcé de revoir mes plans. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère Theta, mais tu as la tête de mule de ton père. Je préfère t'aider à faire tes conneries que te laisser les faire seul.

-Vous allez me jouer dans le dos une fois libéré.

-C'est tellement mon genre. Tu sais parfaitement bien que tu te diriges vers une troisième mort. Ton manipulateur ne résistera pas assez longtemps à l'eau glacée. Tu peux faire un allé, mais pas un retour, s'il y a un problème tu ne seras pas capable de remonter par toi-même et tu vas te noyer.

-Et vous, que pouvez-vous faire ?

-Tout d'abord je ne peux ni me noyer ni mourir d'hypothermie. Je peux aussi fracturer la glace et séparer les eaux. Laisses-moi t'aider Theta, pour moi ce n'est pas une tâche difficile alors que toi tu vas y risquer ta peau.

Le seigneur du temps réfléchit un moment puis décida de libérer l'archange, il se demandait comment les Winchester arrivaient à faire cela sans se sentir extrêmement mal, pour un ange ces pièges étaient très humiliants.

.

Gabriel ne l'avait pas trahi et libérer le TARDIS n'était rien pour lui, le Docteur entra suivi de l'archange, mais sa joie fut de courte durée, la matrice du vaisseau était très faible et ce même après qu'il ait rétabli le lien psychique avec la conscience du TARDIS.

-Elle est mourante. Dit-il tristement.

-J'ai remarqué, les eaux vont se refermer il faut partir.

-Elle n'en a pas la force.

-Je peux lui donner de mon pouvoir angélique, juste assez pour l'envoyer à la faille de Cardiff afin qu'elle se recharge, mais cela va me coûter beaucoup, je vais être inconscient. Ce serait très gentil de me ramener à_ Torchwood _après.

-D'accord.

.

Gabriel transmis de l'énergie au vaisseau et senti la conscience de celui-ci s'infiltrer dans la sienne, il la senti lui soutirer beaucoup d'énergie, il se sentait faiblir et craignait même de mourir vidé de son essence angélique, il perdit conscience. Lorsqu'il revint à lui il fut quelque peu désorienté, il était en apesanteur dans une chambre circulaire entièrement blanche, il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais sentait une énergie bienfaisante traverser tout son corps, il ne sentait plus son véhicule humain et eut un moment de panique. La voix télépathique du Docteur lui parvint.

-Vous êtes dans la chambre zéro du TARDIS Gabriel, votre véhicule est maintenu en vie artificiellement ailleurs dans le vaisseau, dans quelques jours vous pourrez le regagner, en entendant reposez-vous.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu saches guérir les anges Theta ?

-moi je ne sais pas, mais _Sexy _oui, votre nature est assez semblable, après tout la légende ne dit-elle pas que les TARDIS sont les anges gardiens des seigneurs du temps ?

-Oui, mais c'est une légende.

-Les légendes ne partent pas de nulle part. Si vous aviez possédé un TARDIS lors de votre incarnation de seigneur du temps vous comprendriez pourquoi la retrouver était plus important que tout.

-Je crois que je comprend maintenant, merci.

Il retourna dans cet état de semi-conscience apaisante et agréable, il pouvait sentir la présence bienveillante de l'entité nommée_ Sexy_ tout autour de lui et plus elle communiquait avec lui plus il réalisait à quel point leur nature était semblable. Cette entité était même plus puissante que lui. Trop puissante pour occuper un véhicule de chair humaine ou seigneur du temps, le seul qui pouvait supporter sa force immense était une espèce spécifique de corail dont elle pouvait modifier l'apparence et la texture comme bon lui semble ou selon les désirs du veilleur qu'elle protégeait.

Lorsqu'il fut en mesure de regagner son corps il observa l'intérieur du vaisseau, il cherchait le Docteur n'ayant pas reçu de nouveau message télépathique de sa part depuis un certain temps. Il savait qu'ils étaient sur Terre, mais il ignorait où et quand. Il sorti pour avoir un aperçu, c'était l'Angleterre, début du 21e siècle, avant les léviathans, il trouva le Docteur assied sur un banc de parc qui regardait les passants, il le rejoignit.

-Tu est revenu dans le passé. Dit-il.

-Ça me fait du bien, regarde comme ils sont heureux sans même le savoir.

-C'est le problème avec les humains, ils ne sont jamais satisfaits de ce qu'ils ont.

-Si seulement ils savaient ce qui les attends.

-Mais ils ne le savent pas.

-C'est parfois difficile de savoir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter. Cette fille là-bas dans deux jours elle va se faire violer et tuer et je ne peux rien y faire, cet homme là va mourir dans un accident de travail la veille de Noël de cette année laissant derrière lui une femme et deux enfants éplorés, l'adolescent à gauche va tuer le caissier d'un dépanneur dans quelque mois pour même pas cinquante dollars et ce chien va défigurer un enfant à vie. Lorsque je voyage avec des compagnons humains je ne leur parle jamais de ce que je vois parce qu'ils m'en veulent de ne rien faire, mais vous Gabriel, vous comprenez.

-Oui je comprend.

-J'ai déjà eu plusieurs fois envie de changer l'histoire.

-Tout les veilleurs passent par là Theta c'est normal.

-Le pire c'est de ne pas pouvoir sauver des gens que j'aime, comme River.

Gabriel n'osa rien ajouté il savait que le Docteur n'avait toujours pas accepté la mort de sa femme bien-aimée et il ne l'acceptera probablement jamais. Il poursuivit.

-Si je sauve la Terre une fois de plus, allez-vous finalement me laisser mourir. Lui demanda-t-il et malgré les larmes dans ses yeux il était extrêmement lucide, l'archange ne su quoi répondre pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

-Gabriel ! Insista le seigneur du temps.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, mais pense-y bien comme il faut avant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'ont décide à la légère.

-C'est réfléchit depuis longtemps.

-En es-tu absolument certain ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, mais j'espère de tout cœur que tu vas changer d'avis entre temps.

-Merci, allons sauver la Terre alors. Dit-il en se leva pour regagner son TARDIS, Gabriel le suivi se demandant s'il ne venait pas juste de commettre l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie.

.

Le TARDIS ne les amena pas à _Torchwood,_ mais dans une ruelle bondée de détritus et de neige entre deux bâtisses.

-Ce sont les Winchester. Remarqua Gabriel.

-Où ? Je veux les voir ! S'excita le Docteur.

Ils sortirent de la ruelle se dirigeant vers des bruits de combat, il y avait en effet un combat épique opposant léviathans humains et démons.

-Va chercher ton arc je crois qu'ils auront besoin de notre aide. Dit Gabriel, le Docteur obéit.

Ils n'étaient pas de trop, les léviathans étaient nombreux, ils n'approchèrent pas, étant à l'arc, le Docteur devait être loin de la mêlée et Gabriel pour l'instant préférait ne pas se faire repérer sachant qu'il allait probablement devoir transmettre de son énergie à Castiel. Le Docteur lui avait apporté une autre arc et même si l'archange n'avait pas pratiqué depuis des lustres( le Moyen-Âge) il apprenait vite, il imbibait ses flèches d'énergie angélique qui ne plaisait pas trop aux léviathans. Lorsqu'ils manquaient de flèches, il téléportait et restaurait celles utilisées. Ils étaient évidemment trop nombreux et les pertes étaient presque à égalité dans les deux camps, Gabriel compris qu'il était préférable pour lui de garder son énergie, il y aura beaucoup de morts et de blessés à aider, mais ils pouvaient avoir de l'aide supplémentaire.

-Docteur, Gwen n'est pas loin avec son hovers rempli de poison anti-léviathans, reste loin de la mêlée je vais la guider. Dit l'archange avant de disparaître. Il revient quelques minutes à peine après pour lui dire que Gwen était en route.

Soudain le Docteur remarqua les éclairs qui bombardaient les léviathans, ses cœurs s'affolèrent, c'était le Maître. Il s'approcha et reconnu également les Winchester pas très loin et Castiel en fâcheuse position, aussitôt Gabriel se porta à son secours, les léviathans étaient aussi forts que les anges, mais pas plus que les archanges. En reconnaissant le Docteur et Gabriel les Winchester eurent un regain d'énergie, mais l'attention du Docteur était ailleurs, le Maître était blessé, affaiblit et acculé au mur trois léviathans l'attaquaient. Il tua les monstres et voulu aider son ancien ami qui le repoussa violemment, lui ordonnant de s'éloigner, mais il resta à ses côtés le tenant contre lui pour le protéger.

-Tu vas encore pleurer pour moi Docteur? Lui dit-il ironique.

-Je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

-Et tu vas faire ça comment? Je ne peux plus me régénérer tu le sais.

-Je vais te soigner, tiens bon. Dit-il pour le rassurer.

.

Alors que tous désespéraient, cet étrange objet volant apparut au dessus d'eux aspergeant le groupe de ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau savonneuse modifiée qui brûlait la peau pour les humains, mais faisait littéralement fondre les léviathans. Ils en furent débarrassé en quelques minutes et les survivants leur faisaient des signes pour les remercier.

-D'autres arrivent. S'écria un soldat affolé.

-Rassemblez les blessés et Sacha prépare les fourgons pour le bétail, entassez-les de votre mieux, nous n'avons pas le choix. Rodrigue est blessé, je suis donc votre commandant d'ici à ce qu'il aille mieux. Pour les autres gardez vos position Mike trouve nous un fourgon, nous devons fuir, ne faite que vous défendre en attendant. Dit Emma la seconde de Rodrigue. Les soldats lui obéirent hurlant _retrait_ à tout les autres.

.

-Tiens bon. Répéta le Docteur.

-Moi je veux bien, mais mon corps n'est pas de cet avis. Répondit le Maître. C'était ironique et Dean auprès d'eux se dit que c'était probablement sa façon de cacher sa douleur. Le Docteur utilisa son énergie régénératrice pour arrêter l'hémorragie et refermer la plaie, mais ne la gaspilla pas pour réparer les os brisés parce que cela se réparait naturellement chez les seigneurs du temps. Un fourgon arriva à leur hauteur et les fit monter, ils devaient fuir, le hover leur donnait du temps en aspergeant les groupes importants de léviathans, mais leurs réserves de poison n'étaient pas infini. Les deux anges les couvraient, mais eux aussi avaient un pouvoir limité.

-C'est Torchwood. Dit Dean fier de cette aide inattendue.

-Montez! Cria un soldat. Dean obéit, Sam attendait le Docteur qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

-Docteur dépêche-toi! S'écria Sam.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser. Répliqua-t-il parlant du Maître.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps. Dit le soldat en refermant les portes, Dean l'en empêcha.

-On va le prendre! Insista-t-il et avec l'aide de Sam ils embarquèrent le Maître aussitôt le Docteur suivi puis retourna auprès de son ami pour le rassurer. Plusieurs blessés gémissaient de douleur et ils étaient entassés, vraiment pas une balade agréable.

.

La clinique débordait et pas juste de soldats, ils comprirent que cette attaque était une diversion, les léviathans avaient repéré et attaqué deux villages souterrains en les incendiant asphyxiant les survivants, plusieurs n'avaient pas survécus. Lorsque les Winchester apprirent cette mauvaise nouvelle, leur haine pour ces saloperies de léviathans augmenta davantage.

-Faut trouver Dick et le tuer. Jura Dean.

-Je suis d'accord, mais il faut se préparer minutieusement. Avoua Sam.

-Je vais rejoindre mon TARDIS et demandé à Martha combien elle peut prendre de blessés, Torchwood devra coopérer, nous n'avons pas le choix. Dit le Docteur les ayant rejoint.

-D'accord tu remercieras Jack pour les hovers. Dit Dean.

-Tu ne va pas retourner sur le lieu du carnage seul, c'est de la folie! Dit Sam.

-Non, avec le manipulateur de vortex, Sam je peux te demander un service?

-Bien sûr.

-Reste avec le Maître, je ne serais pas long, juste le temps de prendre mon TARDIS.

-Je fais quoi?

-Tu peux rien faire ses os sont brisés il faut attendre que ça se répare. Il va peut-être entrer dans une sorte de coma de guérison, c'est normal, je reviens.

.

Convaincre Martha ne fut pas difficile, elle voulait se rendre sur place pour aider, mais le Docteur lui expliqua que les blessés graves avaient plus de chances de s'en sortir avec la technologie futuriste de Torchwood. Martha demanda à quelques survivants bien portant d'aller avec le Docteur pour l'aider à transporter des blessés. Jack qui avait évidemment reconnu le bruit du TARDIS arriva à la clinique et offrit son aide.

-Les Winchester sont là-bas, ils vont aussi nous aider. Dit le Docteur.

Rendu sur place, la première personne que le Docteur transporta dans le TARDIS était le Maître et heureusement pour lui, Jack ne le reconnu pas sur le coup occupé avec un autre blessé. Sam l'avait remarqué et sourit, cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà; le Maître était un seigneur du temps et le Docteur était tout simplement victime d'un instinct vieux comme le monde; aider ses semblables avant les autres. Les autres blessés étaient choisi au hasard et ils n'eurent qu'un seul voyage à faire le TARDIS étant immensément grand. Dean choisi de rester avec Martha, il n'était pas question pour lui de retourner dans cette boîte à faire vomir qu'il jugea pire que l'avion, il préférait donné un coup de main à Martha et Jack. Sam retourna dans le TARDIS il voulait s'assurer que Castiel et Gabriel étaient corrects et que l'autre groupe n'était pas plongé dans le chaos. Il devait aussi aider à installer les blessés même si leur état était beaucoup moins grave que les autres. Le Docteur avait gardé le Maître dans la clinique du TARDIS et lui avait injecté un anti-douleur le temps que ses os se réparent, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

Charlotte faisait de son mieux pour aider ses patients heureusement Castiel l'aidait, il n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs de guérison ayant probablement épuisé son énergie angélique à combattre les léviathans.

-Où est Gabriel? Lui demanda Sam.

-Il est retourné là-bas pour ressusciter les morts, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre des combattants et il reste si peu d'humains. L'air nostalgique de l'ange ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Cass, ça va aller.

-Non Sam, tout ça c'est à cause de moi.

-On a eu cette discussion, c'est inutile de revenir sur le sujet, il faut penser à l'avenir Cass pas au passé, il faut aller de l'avant et faire tout ce qu'on peut pour sauver ce qui reste d'humanité.

-Je ne vaut pas mieux que le Maître. Dit-il à l'intention de Docteur.

-Ne dites pas ça, tout le monde vaut mieux que lui pour lui provoquer un apocalypse est un jeu pas pour vous Castiel.

-Merci, puisque vous êtes ici, je vais aller voir si je peux en sauver quelques-uns dans les entrepôts.

-Et le Maître est ton ami? Demanda Sam au Docteur une fois Castiel disparu.

-Oui. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça tu sais et c'est le seul qui reste à part moi.

-J'avais deviné qu'il était de ton espèce. Une des soldates croit qu'il a un plan machiavélique derrière ces sauvetages.

-C'est évident! Ricana le Docteur.

-Que vas-tu faire? L'arrêter.

-Ça dépend de son plan. Comme il n'y a plus rien à détruire je suppose qu'il profite de votre affaiblissement pour se crée un empire quelconque à dominer. Le Maître est intelligent, manipulateur, rusé et maléfique, mais pour moi il est affreusement prévisible.

.

Le Docteur et Sam aidèrent de leur mieux durant quelques heures puis regagnèrent le TARDIS. Gabriel était revenu entre-temps avec une vingtaine de personnes, ses pouvoirs étaient faibles, mais il pouvait quand même offrir son assistance pour veiller sur les blessés tandis que les autres se reposaient un peu.

-Alors, c'est ton vaisseau spatial? Dit Sam encore fasciné.

-Elle s'appelle Sexy, tu l'aimes?

-Plus grand à l'intérieur, c'est pratique.

Le Maître était réveillé, mais affaibli par l'analgésique, le Docteur l'aida à boire du thé.

-Tu vois Koschei le thé fait des miracles, comment ça va?

-J'ai vu mieux.

-Désolé, est-ce que tu as faim?

-Non et je ne suis pas à l'agonie alors lâche-moi un peu tu veux!

-Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir.

-C'est pas réciproque.

-Pas grave, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Samy voici mon ami le Maître, nous nous connaissons depuis l'académie.

-Il avait compris je pense. Le réprimanda le Maître.

-Oui je suppose. Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien? de la nourriture, des vêtements propres.

-Oublie pas la couverture et l'ourson en peluche. Le nargua-t-il.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

-Ton TARDIS peut aller n'importe où dans l'espace et le temps? Demanda Sam.

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu'il peut être invisible?

-Oui.

-Je pense que j'ai la solution pour nous rendre à Dick et l'éliminer rapidement.

-D'abord on doit s'assurer de la collaboration de Jack avec le Maître.

-Tu crois qu'il va refuser?

-Oui.

-On a qu'à pas lui dire qui est à la tête du groupe et il va accepter.

-Il finira par le découvrir, je vais lui en parler.


	16. La solution

Chapitre 16a- La solution

Jack faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Vous voulez que je travaille avec ce débile Docteur vous m'en demandé beaucoup.

-Nous avons bien travaillé avec des fichus démons, tu crois que ça nous a plu! Se mêla Dean.

-Jack, tu travaille déjà avec lui. Ajouta le Docteur.

-Quoi? Non!

-C'est le hacker.

Tous furent silencieux un moment puis Mickey parla le premier.

-Vous êtes sûr Docteur?

-Qui d'autres serait assez génial pour entrer dans le système informatique de Torchwood et contourner mes virus? Les poisons que vous avez crées viennent de ses recettes et je pense que sa solution d'ouvrir la faille est une bonne idée, Jack il veut la même chose que nous, éliminer les léviathans.

-Ce débile a sûrement des projets de conquête de la Terre. Dit Martha.

-Évidemment, on parle du Maître, mais d'abord il doit nous aider à débarrasser la planète des léviathans, on s'occupera de ses autres projets après.

-Tu veux lui jouer dans le dos? S'étonna Dean.

-Ce sera pas la première fois pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il me déteste autant et adore me torturer?

-Il faut trouver un moyen de les renvoyer au purgatoire. Dit Dean.

-On a besoin d'un éclipse pour ouvrir le purgatoire. Dit Castiel.

-Je peux en provoquer un c'est pas un problème. Dit le Docteur.

-Comment? S'étonnèrent les Winchester.

-Je vais déplacer légèrement la lune à l'aide du TARDIS.

-D'abord faut éliminer la tête. Dit Gabriel.

-Oui je propose de commencer par ça. Approuva Jack.

-J'irais avec le TARDIS mais d'abord je déplacerais la lune pendant ce temps on peut en arroser quelques-uns à l'aide du poison, le Valiant peut être prêt demain si tu laisse le Maître l'approcher, il le connaît très bien. Dit le Docteur.

-Je ne le laisserais pas approcher de ce vaisseau. Je veux m'en servir pour protéger les survivants pendant qu'on va ouvrir le purgatoire et asperger la Terre de pluie savonneuse. Insista Jack.

.

Ils firent une pause pour le dîner et après Jack accepta de parler de leur plan au Maître bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il écouta jusqu'au bout sans passer de commentaire, il avait l'air quelque peu épuisé par l'énergie dépensée par son corps pour guérir ses os brisés par les léviathans, mais à part cela semblait parfaitement remis. Jack attendit sa réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en retire? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Quoi? mais l'élimination des léviathans! Dit Dean comme si ce simple fait était une raison plus que valable, malheureusement pas pour le Maître.

-Je ne peux même pas toucher au Valiant et je ne tuerai pas les léviathans simplement pour aider l'humanité ça c'est certain, je le fait pour réaliser un projet extraordinaire, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre bien sûr. Crowley a au moins fait l'effort de m'offrir quelque chose pour mon projet en échange de mes services, que m'offrez-vous?

-Je pense qu'on peut se passer de vos services. Dit Jack.

-Maintenant que vous avez mon poison? J'ai un antidote et je peux aller voir ce que Dick m'offre pour la survie de son peuple. Je n'aime pas les léviathans, mais je travaille pour mes propres intérêts.

-Je t'offre des âmes. Intervient Gabriel.

-C'est ce que Crowley m'a offert. Avoua-t-il.

-Oui, des âmes sales, corrompues, des monstres pires que toi qui vont massacrer l'humanité.

-Je suis au courant, ça m'est égale.

-Et ils vont t'évincer et probablement finir par s'auto-détruire. Je t'offre des âmes plus modérées, pas pures, mais généralement bonnes, tu ne construiras rien avec des âmes vouées à l'enfer ça serait du gaspillage.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous ça?

-Parce que j'approuve ton projet Koschei...enfin l'essentiel de ton projet.

-Ta contre-offre est intéressante.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Gabriel. Dit Castiel.

-Ce sont mes âmes j'en fait ce que je veux.

-Père n'accepterais jamais...

-Père n'est plus là, il nous a laissé tombé tu ne vois donc pas? S'impatienta Gabriel ce qui était une première, même les Winchester en étaient surpris.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir de quoi il s'agit comme projet? Demanda Dean.

-Ça ne vous concerne pas. Affirma le Maître.

-À moi tu peux me le dire. Intervint le Docteur.

-Toi encore moins tu vas m'arrêter comme d'habitude.

-Et je vais l'aider. Dit Jack.

-Dis leur. Suggéra l'archange.

-Non!

-Koschei!

-Mon nom est le Maître et je ne dirais rien tant qu'ils ne seront pas en sécurité, pour moi ils valent plus que tous ces idiots d'humains tu comprends? Pour cela j'ai besoin du Valiant.

-Pas question. Continua Jack.

-Et bien dis nous c'est quoi ce projet si tu veux qu'on t'aide bon sang comment veux-tu qu'on le sache si c'est une bonne chose? On peut pas deviner! S'impatienta Dean.

-Comme si vous alliez m'aider!

-T'en sais rien.

-Dis leur et on verra. Continua Gabriel.

-Ah très bien, mais vous ne m'en empêcherez pas de le réaliser et surtout pas toi, même si je dois te tuer pour ça! Dit-il visant le Docteur.

-Alors? Demanda Dean.

-Je vais vous montrer avec le TARDIS ce sera plus clair.

-Pas cette boîte à faire vomir! Se découragea Dean.

-Hé! Je t'interdis d'insulter Sexy aussi gratuitement! S'offusqua le Docteur.

-Vrai, c'est elle qui va nous permettre de tuer Dick. Lui rappela Sam.

Une fois à l'intérieur Le Maître lui donna les coordonnées et le Docteur s'y rendit.

-Je déteste ce truc! S'exclama Dean nauséeux.

-C'est pas le TARDIS le problème c'est le pilote. Dit le Maître.

-La ferme! Répondit le Docteur vexé.

.

Ils regardaient tous ces étranges bassins autour d'eux. Certaines parois étaient translucides et laissaient entrevoir ce qui semblait être des fœtus humains à divers stades de développement. Des câbles de toutes sortes semblaient alimenter les bébés et des écrans suivaient leurs signes vitaux.

-Des bébés c'est ça le projet? S'étonna Dean.

-Ils ne sont pas humains, pas complètement. Expliqua le Docteur, il semblait bouleversé.

-C'est ça ton grand projet, libérer la Terre des léviathans et des démons pour y placer ta population d'hybrides au détriment des humains. Dit Jack.

-En gros c'est le plan oui, mais je ne veux pas éliminer les humains juste permettre à une race supérieure de les dominer avec moi à leur tête bien sûr. Avoua le Maître

-Nous devons t'arrêter et les détruire.

-NON! Lui cria le Docteur ce qui le surpris.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le capitaine.

-Ils sont à moitié seigneur du temps.

-Je comprend Docteur, mais s'ils envahissent la Terre.

-Ils ne peuvent pas, les seigneurs du temps ne se reproduisent pas rapidement et sont majeurs à 160 ans (il regarda le Maître) pourquoi as-tu cru que je m'y opposerais?

- Tu t'opposes à tout mes projets. L'avantage de les croiser avec des humains c'est qu'ils grandiront et se reproduiront plus rapidement, je vais former une élite qui va vous écraser. Spécifia le Maître.

-Si on enlève le côté _élite qui va nous écraser,_ j'admets que c'est un beau projet. Dit Martha.

-Je pense que c'est acceptable comme requête. Approuva Sam.

Étrangement Jack accepta de l'aider à sauver ces hybrides se disant que d'ici à ce qu'ils soient en âge de dominer le monde, il aura le temps de trouver une solution tandis que l'élimination des léviathans urgeait. Il accepta également parce qu'il avait vu une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux du Docteur tellement taciturne depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Il savait que son vieil ami souffrait beaucoup de la perte de son peuple c'était selon lui ce qui le poussait à s'accrocher au Maître.

.

Lorsque le Valiant fut finalement réparé par le Docteur et le Maître, les hybrides furent les premiers à y être transportés et mis en sécurité puis ils embarquèrent les soldats du groupe au Maître après s'être assurés que le reste des survivants et des victimes en sevrage étaient logés dans un endroit inconnu des léviathans et profondément sous la terre, ce qui leur pris quelques jours. Le poison avait été injecté dans les nuages, ne restait qu'à attendre la pluie. Ils se réunirent pour décider de la prochaine étape. Dean tenait à tuer Dick lui-même, même si pour cela il devait retourner dans le TARDIS. Le Docteur lui fit une injection.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Quelque chose qui va t'empêcher d'avoir la nausée pour tuer Dick il faut que tu soit en pleine forme.

-T'aurais pas pu m'en donner plus tôt?

-Je vous accompagne. Décida Castiel déterminé lui aussi à éliminer cette ordure.

-Moi aussi. Dit Sam.

-Non Samy tu doit ouvrir les portes du purgatoire avec Gabriel.

-elle couvre quelle superficie votre porte de purgatoire? Demanda le Maître qui restait dans le TARDIS avec le Docteur la plupart du temps et Dean pensait qu'il y avait autre chose que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là, mais n'en dit rien à son frère.

-Nous ne pouvons savoir.

-Je peux ouvrir la faille de Cardiff et la liée au purgatoire ils seront systématiquement aspirés.

-C'est très dangereux ouvrir cette faille. Dit Jack.

-Je suis un seigneur du temps au cas où tu aurais oublié les trucs spatio-temporels est notre spécialité.

-Oui il a raison. Dût admettre le Docteur.

-Ne faites rien avant d'avoir notre confirmation que Dick est mort. Insista Castiel.

-La lune entrera dans l'ombre de la terre dans exactement six heures trente-deux minutes et quinze secondes. Leur dit le Docteur.

-Ça nous laisse amplement de temps, je veux venir. Insista Sam.

-Je suis d'accord, vous travaillez mieux ensemble. Avoua le Docteur.

.

Ils réunirent les meilleurs soldats et se dirigèrent vers le repaire de Dick sachant qu'ils auraient besoin de tous leurs effectifs, ils s'étaient entendu sur le fait que le Docteur ne participait pas aux combats il était leur pilote et ne devait en aucun cas sortir du TARDIS même pour les aider. Le Maître était à Cardiff avec Mickey et Gwen pour ouvrir la faille, Gabriel se préparait à ouvrir le purgatoire et Jack les accompagna pour tuer Dick.

Dick ne fut pas difficile à trouver et à tuer, mais ses gardes n'allaient pas les laisser s'en sortir aussi aisément, le combat fut assez rude, Dick avait toute une équipe derrière lui. Ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient arrivé à bord d'un appareil qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, mais en sentaient l'énergie, ils les empêchèrent donc de rejoindre ce secteur gardé et examiné par des léviathans. Cela devint un réel problème lorsque les soldats commencèrent à s'épuiser devant une arrivée constante de léviathans et également parce que l'heure de l'éclipse approchait. Jack leur ordonna de se frayer un passage vers le TARDIS ignorant les autres léviathans, rejoindre le TARDIS était la priorité. Il les couvrait de son mieux d'autres le firent également, mais le nombre de monstres entre eux et le TARDIS avait de quoi les décourager. Soudain les léviathans trop près furent pris de convulsions et du sang noir sortait de tout les orifices possibles de leur corps.

-Un champ magnétique de basse fréquence, Docteur vous êtes un génie! S'exclama Jack. Les humains n'étaient pas affectés et bientôt ils purent rejoindre le TARDIS certains traînant des blessés avec eux.

La faille de Cardiff était très instable comparée au schisme intemporel de Gallifrey et juste le fait de la maintenir ouverte demandait beaucoup d'énergie heureusement Gabriel était venu le seconder pour la stabiliser en attendant l'éclipse complet et l'ouverture du purgatoire qui allait temporairement fusionner avec la faille ou plutôt, la faille s'ouvrira uniquement sur cette dimension spécifique que les Winchester appelaient _purgatoire. _Le Maître fut rassuré de voir apparaître le TARDIS, le Docteur allait l'aider, Gabriel était puissant, mais il n'était pas un seigneur du temps. Lorsque le Docteur l'aida la faille devint presque un lac tranquille à peine troublé par les vagues du vortex.

La lune fut bientôt parfaitement obscurcie et les Winchester firent le rituel, l'ouverture du purgatoire les déstabilisa légèrement et l'énergie qui se dégageait de cet étrange univers était sinistre. Comme si la dimension avait une conscience, elle reconnaissait ses enfants et les attira inlassablement en son sein, il y entraient par milliers et pas juste des léviathans, mais tout ce qui appartenait à cet univers. L'éclipse ne durait malheureusement pas assez longtemps pour renvoyer tout les léviathans, mais leurs effectifs étaient grandement réduits et ils n'avaient plus de chef. Un pluie chaude et irritante se mit à tomber.

-Rentrons dans le TARDIS, vite. Ordonna Jack, la pluie empoisonnée allait réduire un peu plus le nombre de léviathans. Il se pencha sur le Docteur inconscient et l'amena au TARDIS, l'ouverture de la faille avait épuisé les deux seigneurs du temps. Deux soldats s'étaient occupés du Maître et même si aux yeux de Jack ce salaud n'était qu'un dictateur sadique et psychopathe, aux leurs il était leur chef et un héros. Jack se détourna d'eux, il ne pouvait pas dire à tout ces gens ce qu'avait fait leur héros surtout que cette année là n'avait jamais existé sauf pour le Docteur, Martha et lui. Il se demandait également si les Winchester avaient vraiment besoin de le savoir. Le Docteur avait sauvé cette planète de nombreuses fois, c'est lui qu'ils auraient dû traiter en héros! Pour Jack c'était frustrant, mais le Docteur n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, il n'avait nullement l'intention d'être acclamé par qui que ce soit contrairement au Maître. Les vrais héros n'avaient pas besoin d'être vénérés, ils connaissaient leur valeur c'était vrai pour les Winchester tout aussi modestes et lui-même en quelque sorte. Il ne connaissait pas les standards chez les anges, mais il était persuadé que Castiel et Gabriel étaient également des héros par rapport à leurs frères.

.

Le TARDIS était assez grand pour que tout le monde ait une chambre pour la nuit en attendant que le pilote soit en état de les ramener. Ils étaient plus en sécurité dans ce vaisseau que partout ailleurs sur Terre. Certains soldats plus sensibles avaient l'impression que l'endroit était hanté sentant une présence, ils ne pouvaient savoir qu'il s'agissait de la matrice du vaisseau qui veillait sur eux. Jack avait déposé le Docteur sur son lit, du moins supposa-t-il qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre, il n'y était jamais entré alors il fut étonné que Sexy le guide à cet endroit, peut-être parce que les chambres d'invités étaient toutes occupées. Jack aimait cette pièce, elle était imprégnée de la présence de son cher Docteur.

-Merci Sexy, je suis sûr que tu vas prendre soin de lui. Il sorti et trouva sa propre chambre inchangée depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu et s'écroula de sommeil épuisé comme tout les autres.

Le lendemain le Docteur ramena les soldats et le Maître à leur repaire et les reste à Torchwood. Les léviathans n'étaient plus une menace (bien qu'il en restaient) mais à présent il devait reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient détruit et vu le peu d'humains valides, la tâche allait être longue et pénible.

.

Dean et Sam détestaient les entrepôts, voir tous ces humains souffrant à cause du manque était difficile à regarder, mais le plus horrible c'était de les voir mourir d'une lente agonie. Par expérience les soldats savaient parfois lesquels qui allaient mourir et lesquels qui allaient survivre, mais pas assez pour abréger leur souffrance contrairement au Maître qui n'avait aucun doute et les tuait de sang froid. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu à l'œuvre, mais pouvaient facilement se l'imaginer. Il était plus facile de savoir lesquels resteraient dans un état végétatif, mais beaucoup avait quand même de la difficulté à les tuer, personne ne voulait au début et le Maître leur avait fait comprendre que s'ils ne les tuaient pas, ils allaient devoir les nourrir et s'en occuper personnellement, personne n'avait le temps et la patience de faire cela et ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Le Maître n'avait aucune pitié pour les invalides, il tolérait les faibles dans ses nombreuses cités souterraines tant qu'ils ne nuisaient pas, mais pas les invalides ou ceux qui n'avaient aucune autonomie en dehors des enfants puisque dans leur cas, c'était temporaire. Contrairement aux léviathans les seigneurs du temps comprenaient l'importance des enfants. Le Maître semblait même favoriser les naissances avec ses locaux d'intimité et ses soins aux nouveaux parents, il ne s'en occupait pas lui-même, mais le fait qu'il avait des gens pour le faire signifiait la même chose. Le Maître avait prévu une rencontre avec tous à 16 heures, personne ne l'avait vu depuis l'attaque alors ils avaient hâte de voir ce qui en était, les soldats qui avaient aidé à tuer Dick le savaient.

.

Le Maître leur annonça leur victoire et précisant que maintenant la priorité était le sevrage du bétail et la restructuration de leur groupe afin de pouvoir reconstruire la Terre, d'abord ils devaient aider les survivants pour grossir leur effectif puis il leur donna leur travail pour aujourd'hui.

Les Winchester retournèrent aux entrepôts contre leur gré et le Maître passa deux heures plus tard, tous savaient ce qu'il venait y faire et c'était silencieux, on leur avait dit qu'il faisait le ménage et personne n'aimait cet instant. Les rescapés étaient placés contre un mur et il analysait chacun d'eux scrupuleusement, certains la suppliait de ne pas les tuer d'autres restaient amorphes déjà légumes, quelques-uns devenaient hystériques ou agressifs, en général ceux-là étaient épargnés simplement parce que leur peur ou leur agressivité prouvaient qu'ils étaient assez sains d'esprit pour comprendre ce qui se passait, on leur injectait des tranquillisants et les envoyait ailleurs. La grande majorité était juste apeurée ou encore malades. Les Winchester sursautèrent au premier coup de feu et instinctivement ressentirent de la colère, les soldats leur avaient dit que c'était normal et que certains préféraient ne pas être présents, ils avaient le choix. Le Maître continua sa sinistre tournée tirant à bout portant sur les invalides qui tombaient morts sans même pousser un dernier cri, il les tirait directement dans le front ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, ni compassion, ni colère ni même du plaisir, seulement une froide indifférence.

-Je ne suis pas capable. Avoua Sam en sortant, ce n'était pas les morts qui le troublaient à ce point, mais ce regard à glacer le sang. Dean le rejoignit peu après.

-Tu sais Dean, en ce moment j'aimerai être à _Torchwood_. Déclara Sam.

-Oui, Jack n'aurait jamais fait ça.

-Il l'aurait fait, mais d'une façon plus humaine et avec du regret j'imagine.

-Le Maître n'est pas humain Sam, il est aussi insensible qu'un démon.

-Mais c'est un seigneur du temps comme le Docteur, il ne peut pas être totalement indifférente !

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas vu une oz de compassion dans son regard.

-Moi non plus. Dû avouer Sam.

-D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre avec ces gens qui resteront dans un état végétatif?

-Je ne sais pas, les mettre dans un endroit spécial avec des gens pour s'en occuper.

-Qui va s'en occuper Samy? C'est l'apocalypse.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à le regarder les abattre de sang froid comme s'il s'agissait de vermine ce sont des êtres humains.

-Il pourrait aussi les laisser mourir de faim et de froid, ils n'ont aucune autonomie seule la mort les attend de toute façon, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça tu sais.

-Je suppose que la cruauté est relative dans ces circonstances hélas.

-Et la politique aussi, le Maître est un excellent chef dans un monde comme celui-là même si je le déteste.

-C'est un dictateur, mais on n'a pas mieux encore, j'espère que ça ne tardera pas trop.

-Samy, reconstruire des sociétés fonctionnelles va être extrêmement long te fait pas d'illusion et n'importe quel extra-terrestre n'aurait aucune difficulté à prendre possession de notre planète affaiblie, on pourrait tomber sur pire qu'un seigneur du temps qui crée des hybrides, on pourrait être réduit en esclavage ou simplement éliminés.

Lorsque les coups de feu cessèrent ils rentrèrent, ils devront sûrement sortir les corps et les brûler puis orienter les survivants vers leur nouvel habitat. Ils furent estomaqués de voir la quantité de cadavre par rapport aux survivants et ce même si on leur avait répété qu'en général le quart ou le tiers seulement survivait, depuis que Castiel et Gabriel avaient décidé de guérir ceux aux organes endommagés ce total était monté à la moitié. Ils sortirent des cadavres toute la soirée l'esprit vide puis revinrent au repaire des soldats pour la nuit, boire une bière devant un feu de cheminée avec leur collègues allégea un peu leur humeur, mais pas autant qu'ils l'auraient souhaité.

Ils étaient tous très nerveux sachant que le monde entier les écoutaient, Jack et le Docteur avaient rétablis la communication satellite et même si les humains survivants étaient beaucoup plus rares qu'au Canada (ou étaient encore au stade bétail à léviathans) tous allaient écouter ce communiqué en direct du Canada, le seul pays du globe ayant encore un semblant de civilisation. Crowley n'était plus à la tête du pays et tous soupçonnaient les anges de l'avoir forcé à retourner en enfer. le poste vacant avait aussitôt été repris par le Maître, cela n'étonnait personne puisqu'il avait déjà l'appui des plus forts; ses propres soldats et ceux qu'il avait sauvés, soignés et vaccinés. Jack jura, le salaud était extrêmement rusé, plus que Crowley. Comme seigneur du temps il pouvait voir toutes les options possibles quant au futur de la Terre post-léviathans et bien sûr il avait prévu qu'en aidant les survivants canadiens en leur offrant mieux que le roi de l'enfer il allait s'en faire des alliés et donc assurer sa position de chef. Le Canada étant le seul endroit encore civilisé il s'assurait également la domination du monde, du moins pour un temps. Il assurait également son avenir en s'étant approprié les industries alimentaires mondiales de Dick et pour acheter la paix, Jack et Torchwood était en charge du côté militaire, leur rôle était toujours de protéger la Terre des envahisseurs extra-terrestres, mais à plus grande échelle particulièrement dans un monde devenu aussi vulnérable. Évidemment à eux seuls ils ne pouvaient reconstruire le monde et c'était le but de ce communiqué international. Le Maître parla le premier présentant tout le monde, lui-même comme président temporaire qui faisait de belles promesses comme n'importe quel politicien, après tout il avait bel et bien été premier ministre de l'Angleterre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'inventer une identité et leur avoua crûment qu'il n'était pas un humain, mais un seigneur du temps donc son mandat à la présidence était temporaire jusqu'à ce qu'un humain soit apte à le remplacer. Cette partie n'était pas sa décision, mais une exigence de la proclamation de l'ombre qui avait accepté de leur prêter main forte grâce à l'insistance du Docteur. Les Judoons furent les prochains à être présenté, ils étaient là pour détruire les petits groupes de rebelles et assurer un minimum d'ordre dans ce monde de chaos.

Jack parla brièvement de son rôle pour protéger la Terre d'éventuels menaces qui n'allaient pas manquer étant donné leur vulnérabilité. Martha fut la prochaine et présenta les chats humanoïdes venues sur Terre pour offrir leur expertise médicale et sauver les victimes des léviathans. Castiel parla ensuite au nom de ses frères et de Dieu, il y avait tout le côté spirituel des gens à s'occuper, mais également la santé. Castiel n'était pas d'accord pour dire que Dieu avait entendu leur prières et avait envoyé ses anges dans le but de les aider, mais les Winchester et l'équipe de Jack lui avait suggéré de le faire, car les humains avaient besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose dans des temps aussi difficiles. Les Winchester et le Docteur avaient refusé de faire de la politique, mais allaient tout de même aider de leur côtés. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de les inviter à se présenter, il expliqua au monde entier ce qu'ils avaient fait pour cette planète les mettant très mal à l'aise.


	17. Épilogue

Chapitre 17-épilogue

-Alors, on va s'en sortir hein? Dit Sam en rejoignant son frère une bière à la main qui écoutait les nouvelles.

-Oui, j'ai hâte que le monde redevienne comme avant.

-Il ne redeviendra jamais comme avant.

-Zut! J'ai hâte que l'on fasse de nouveaux films pornos je suis fatigué de revoir toujours les mêmes depuis des années! Jura Dean.

-Toi en tout cas tu n'as pas changé! Ricana Sam.

-Pourquoi je changerais? je suis parfait comme je suis!

Castiel apparut devant eux.

-Une bière Cass? Offrit Dean.

-Je n'aime pas cette boisson.

-Bien ça en fera plus pour nous, où sont tes frangins?

-Dispersés à travers le monde, tout les pays ont besoin d'aide. Moi je préfère rester avec vous, il y a encore des léviathans à tuer vous savez.

-On prend une journée de congé pas vrai Samy?

-Oui, on l'a mérité. Après tout ça fera un an demain que nous avons repris possession de notre planète.

-Alors que prépare cet idiot de seigneur du temps qui nous sert de président? Repris Dean.

-Une grande fête internationale, il l'a appelée le jour de la renaissance. Il va faire un discours évidemment.

-Oui il est doué pour ça, un vrai politicien.

-Il va inaugurer une école, la première depuis la disparition des léviathans, une école pour surdoués.

-Pour ses hybrides. Devina Sam.

-Évidemment.

-Sont-ils nés?

-Un vingtaine environ, ils sont dans des garderies spéciales.

-Il va créer son élite finalement. Se déçu Sam.

-Oui, mais rien ne prouve qu'ils vont vous écraser je pense qu'ils vont surtout vous aider à progresser en tant que société.

-C'est pas ce que le Maître a prévu pour eux.

-Les seigneurs du temps sont libres de choisir tout comme les humains, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Le Docteur veut y enseigner.

-Comment va-t-il? S'intéressa Sam.

-Bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ça fait quelque mois, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas très loin, il surveille le Maître.

-Heureusement. Et Jack?

-Il est très occupé il y a beaucoup d'extra-terrestres qui cherchent à vous envahir. Torchwood et les Judoons les gardent à l'écart.

-Ils font du beau travail, tout comme ces chats médecins. Avoua Sam.

-Certains veulent seulement immigrer ici, il faudra une politique détaillée de l'immigration extra-terrestre.

-La Terre peuplé par des extra-terrestres, c'est définitivement un nouveau monde. Dit Dean.

-Je trouve ça bien, l'humanité est plus unie que jamais. Avoua l'ange.

-Tu as un point aussi bien en profiter ça ne durera pas. Dit Sam.

-Et vous? Vous avez gardé contact avec les groupes de survivants? S'intéressa Castiel qui ne les avait pas vu depuis des mois.

-Je suis sorti un temps avec Zoé, mais vu le genre de vie que nous menons, elle mérite mieux. Avoua Sam.

-Martha et Mickey ont adoptés Malik et Gwen Julia. Le reste des survivants...je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'eux.

.

Castiel dû les laisser les anges aussi travaillaient fort pour aider l'humanité à se remettre, la moitié de la population avait disparue, ça faisait beaucoup d'âmes à guider, les faucheuses devaient être débordées.

Sam et Dean se dirigèrent vers un roadhouse, ils étaient encore rares, mais les burgers étaient meilleurs qu'avant selon ce dernier où peut-être que c'était seulement sa perception, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il en mangerait de nouveau un jour. L'endroit était presque désert et tandis que Dean draguait la serveuse Sam regardait cet homme vêtu d'un long trench-coat marron sur un complet cravate brun et des souliers converse blancs, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde vêtu d'un jeans et d'un sweater rose. Sam se leva et alla vers eux.

-Tu vas où Samy? Demanda Dean, mais n'eut aucune réponse.

-Docteur ? Demanda Sam l'homme le regarda quelque peu étonné.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Je vous connais très bien Docteur, mais vous ne m'avez pas encore rencontré, cette demoiselle est Rose Tyler je présume.

-Il vous a parlé de moi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui il m'a parlé de vous.

-Vous êtes du futur c'est ça ? Devina le Docteur.

-Pour moi vous venez du passé, mais sur votre ligne de temps je suis du futur je suppose.

-Quel est votre nom...non ne me le dites pas, je ne dois pas savoir, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Non, je voulais simplement vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fais ou ferez pour la Terre et l'humanité. Nous ne le méritons pas toujours et sommes peu reconnaissants, mais merci.

-c'est gentil et ça me fait plaisir d'aider la Terre. Dit le Docteur en souriant discrètement et malgré la différente régénération et leur ligne de temps très éloignée Sam avait tout de même l'impression de revoir son vieil ami et amant et il savait que ses paroles lui allaient directement aux cœurs, même s'il était peu démonstratif. Ce Docteur là était encore très heureux, le fardeau sur ses épaules n'était pas aussi lourd.

-Je sais, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ne l'oubliez jamais .

-Cette époque est étrange, j'ai vu des chats humanoïdes et nous sommes seulement au 21e siècle, les humains sont sensés rencontrer les autres habitants de l'univers seulement au 22e siècles et il y a tous ces enfants prodiges dont on parle, très intrigant...enfin sûrement pas pour vous.

-L'histoire peut être réécrite, c'est vous qui me l'avez appris et ne cherchez pas trop à comprendre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce serait traverser votre propre ligne de temps et changer votre propre futur.

-Vraiment ? D'accord, si vous le dites. Vous voulez faire un petit voyage quelque part ? Offrit-il.

-Non moi ce truc plus grand à l'intérieur me donne la nausée. Avoua Dean qui l'avait rejoint ayant compris qui était l'étrange individu.

-C'est comme vous voulez. Dites-moi, vous me connaissez dans une autre régénération n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-il.

-Oui. Avoua Sam.

-Est-ce que je suis roux ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Non, désolé.

Ah Rose tu vois ! Je ne serai jamais roux ! Déplora-t-il ce qui la fit rigoler, un rire que Dean trouvait charmant et tellement innocent.

Et bien alors heureux de vous avoir connu avant le temps. Conclut-il en les enlaçant, visiblement ce n'était pas une habitude récente !

Bon voyage Docteur, Rose. Dit Sam.


End file.
